Falsas identidades y amor verdadero
by NISSA10
Summary: Skye nunca pensó que una identificación falsa podría generar tantos problemas. (Skimmons)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Skye no busca problemas, estos la encuentran a ella, al menos eso es lo que le gusta pensar a la morocha. Al vivir en la Cocina del Infierno, es muy probable que los problemas estén a la vuelta de la esquina, pero por alguna razón, Skye es la primera en tomar esa curva.

Departamento de Skye.

Jueves 21.00 hs.

 **SKYE-ok ma! Los chicos están subiendo, ya me voy** (tomo sus llaves)

 **JIAYING** -(salió de la cocina) **estás bien abrigada? no vuelvas tarde**

 **SKYE-mira toda la ropa que tengo** (levanto las capas de ropa) **no, ya lo sé** (su padre llegaba a su lado)

 **CAL-quieres que vayamos contigo? para darte apoyo** (la miro sonriente)

 **SKYE-papá ya hablamos de esto…si van…me sentiré…**

 **JIAYING-avergonzada**

 **SKYE** -(chasqueo los dedos y señalo a su mamá) **esa es la palabra, los chicos se burlarían de mí, les contare todo cuando regrese**

Skye era una joven adulta, pero para sus padres seguía siendo su bebita.

Sonó el timbre y cuando Jiaying abrió la puerta, tres jóvenes la saludaron con besos y entraron al departamento.

 **CAL-hola chicos**

 **LINCOLN-hola señor Winslow**

 **MIKE-aquí se está más calentito, no da ganas de regresar afuera**

 **LANCE-ya estas lista?**

 **SKYE-hace un rato**

 **LANCE-es culpa de Pikachu** (señalo a su amigo)

 **LINCOLN-la empresa me llamo para una instalación eléctrica de emergencia y me retrase**

 **SKYE-no hay problema**

 **MIKE-ya deberíamos irnos**

 **SKYE-claro** (le dio un beso a sus padres)

 **JIAYING-ten cuidado** (Skye asintió)

 **CAL-buena suerte, cuiden a mi nenita!**

 **LANCE-por supuesto**

Los saludo y salió del departamento.

Caminaban bien pegados uno al lado del otro para darse calor. Skye tenía la cabeza cubierta por la capucha del buzo que vestía y mitad cara escondida detrás de una bufanda; su campera de cuero, infaltable en su indumentaria, la aislaba del penetrante frio y los bolsillos de esta abrigaban sus manos.

 **LANCE-la noche más fría del invierno se les ocurre hacer la final** (se acomodó el gorro de lana para que le cubriera las orejas)

 **MIKE-Pietro tendría que haberla organizado más temprano** (frotaba sus manos para calentarlas)

 **LINCOLN-cierto, que a él y su hermana les guste al frio, no significa que a el resto también** (detrás de la bufanda se escuchaba la risa de Skye) **de que te ríes?**

 **SKYE-de los cuatro voy a ser la única que entre en calor**

 **LANCE-que envidia, lista para patear traseros?**

 **SKYE-claro que si**

 **LINCOLN-Akela es muy rápida y flexible**

 **SKYE-yo también, o sino no habría llegado a la final**

 **MIKE-lo que queremos decir es que no te confíes**

 **SKYE-ya se, tranquilos**

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la competencia, los demás competidores ya estaban ahí, y también había mucha gente afín a la disciplina que los chicos practicaban.

La competencia era clandestina y tenía lugar en una zona de edificios abandonados, de esa manera la policía no los molestaría.

Los principales grupos de competidores además del de Skye eran tres, el grupo 1 liderado por Clint Barton e integrado por Sharon Carter y Peter Parker. El grupo número 2 estaba constituido por Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes y liderado por Steve Rogers. Y por último el grupo de Akela Amador se componía de Miles Lydon y Chan Ho Yin.

 **AKELA-al fin llegan! Pensé que te habías acobardado**

 **SKYE** -(se quitó la bufanda) **y perderme la oportunidad de ganarte en tu territorio…eso nunca** (le sonrió presumida)

 **AKELA-voy a borrarte esa sonrisa** (se paró frente a ella)

De atrás de la multitud un peculiar acento se abría camino.

 **PIETRO-señoritas tranquilas, guarden sus energías para la competencia** (su hermana Wanda estaba junto a él)

 **SKYE-hola chicos** (se abrazó con Wanda y choco su puño con Pietro)

 **MILES-no es justo, hay favoritismo**

 **WANDA** -(lo miro seria) **no hay favoritos, Skye se ganó esta posición sola, talvez…si bebieras menos serias tan buen atleta como ella** (todos se burlaban de Miles)

 **MILES-ya cállense!**

 **PIETRO-las apuestan ya están cerradas, esta vez son 500 dólares** (mostro el fajo de billetes doblados y todos aplaudieron) **como organizador de este evento, yo guardare el dinero y se lo** **daré a la ganadora al final** (se lo guardo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta)

 **WANDA-chicas prepárense**

Skye comenzó a desvestirse, Lincoln le tenía la ropa, se quitó su campera de cuero, el buzo, y una polera de lana, quedando solo en una remera de elastano anaranjada de mangas largas, en las piernas tenía un pantalón deportivo negro, y en los pies un par de cómodas Nike Air Mogan mid negras y anaranjadas completaban el atuendo. Para que el cabello no le molestara se lo ato en una cola de caballo.

Mike le ajusto en la frente una banda elástica con una pequeña cámara encargada de filmar los movimientos de Skye, mientras tanto esta se colocó guantes.

 **LANCE-algunas palabras?** (las filmaba con una cámara)

 **SKYE-chicas…ya tienen mi número de celular, llámenme para festejar** (guiño el ojo a la cámara)

 **LANCE-y tu Akela?** (esta solo lo miro seria)

 **MIKE** -(los cuatro amigos se pusieron en círculo) **que somos?** (extendieron una mano al centro) **un equipo!** (dijeron al unísono)

 **PIETRO-bien…ya conocen las reglas y tienen la ruta marcada, la primera en regresar a este punto es la gran ganadora. Buena suerte a ambas.**

Skye y Akela se dieron la mano y se pusieron en posición.

Parkour era el deporte practicado por Skye y el resto.

Sus amigos junto a los demás miraban por dos computadoras la carrera que sería trasmitida por las cámaras que ambas chicas llevaban incorporadas al cuerpo.

 **PIETRO** -(grito) **ahora!**

La carrera estaba trazada por dentro y fuera de los edificios, estos al estar en ruinas le servían para saltar y trepar. La ruta era en círculo, rodeaban la edificación y luego regresaban a donde partieron.

Skye llevaba la delantera solo por unos centímetros, corría, saltaba y trepaba, pasaba a través de las ventanas rotas con una agilidad impresionante. La parte más complicada de la carrera era llegar al techo del edificio, debían hacerlo por afuera, encontrando los lugares indicados para trepar. Akela le venía pisando los talones. En el techo había un enorme agujero que conectaba con una columna, una vez arriba debían bajar por ahí. La última parte era pasar por una diminuta ventana, la morocha debía calcular muy bien la precisión del salto para no fallar.

Se colgó de una viga que sobresalía del techo para darse impulso y logro pasar limpiamente por la ventanita.

Skye llego primera al punto de encuentro, ganando la carrera, coronándose campeona de la competencia.

Todos se acercaron para saludarla y felicitarla, Lance le alcanzo una botella de agua que la morocha prácticamente bebió de una vez.

 **PIETRO-demostraste ser la mejor de la competencia, por eso…tu recompensa** (le dio el dinero)

 **SKYE** -(Mike la subió a su espalda y Skye levanto ambas manos en el aire en señal de triunfo) **si!** (todos la aplaudían) **muy buena carrera Akela** (le extendió la mano)

 **AKELA** -(se la dio) **felicitaciones Skye** (sonrió)

La competencia había terminado pero los festejos recién comenzaban, se refugiaron del frio en un viejo edificio abandonado, para calentarse prendieron fuego papeles dentro de tachos y poco a poco el frio iba menguando.

 **LANCE** -(traía en la mano cuatro cervezas) **hoy puedes hacer una excepción y beber**

 **SKYE-no hay excepciones, mi cuerpo es un templo Lance** (tenía una botella de gatorade de naranja)

 **LANCE-mejor, más alcohol para mí**

 **SKYE-deberías beber menos**

 **LANCE-yo no soy deportista, solo me encargo de filmarlos, además tengo ganas de festejar**

 **MIKE-por la campeona** (los cuatro brindaron)

 **PETER-** (la abrazo por los hombros) **sigue así joven padawan y llegaras a tener las mismas victorias que yo**

 **SKYE-imposible, la facilidad con la que te cuelgas y te adhieres a las paredes no es fácil de superar, no por nada te dicen el hombre araña** (Peter le beso la mejilla y se fue a buscar a su novia)

Pietro y Wanda se acercaban a ellos.

 **WANDA-estuviste increíble**

 **SKYE-gracias**

 **PIETRO-muy veloz**

 **SKYE-no tanto como tú, Peter será el más flexible, pero tú eres el más veloz** (Pietro sonrió)

 **LANCE-hablando sobre tu velocidad, también eres el más rápido en…eso**

 **PIETRO** -(lo miro serio) **tu madre nunca se quejó** (por respeto a su amigo los chicos aguantaron la risa) **nos vemos** (se alejaron del grupo)

 **SKYE** -(le pego detrás de la nuca) **por qué siempre tienes que abrir esa bocota?**

 **LANCE-que suerte que se marchó porque si no lo habría golpeado**

 **LINCOLN-pagaría para ver eso**

Miles se acercó para charlar con el grupo.

 **MILES-escucharon sobre el club nocturno The Boiler Room?**

 **LINCOLN-no** (el resto negó con la cabeza)

 **MILES-hace un mes que abrió, está en el sótano del viejo edificio Hub**

 **SKYE-en un sótano?** (pregunto ansiosa) **tenemos que ir**

 **MILES-ese es el problema, es a partir de 21 años**

 **LANCE-solo nos falta un año, que diferencia podría hacer?** (se quejó)

 **MILES-por eso les estoy comentando todo esto, decidí ampliar mi negocio, estoy aprendiendo a hacer identificaciones falsas**

 **MIKE-y que esperas para hacernos cuatro?**

 **MILES** -(sonrió) **así me gusta, les aclaro que no son baratas**

 **SKYE** -(se miraron entre los cuatro) **de acuerdo**

 **MILES-todo arreglado, las tendré listas para mañana a la tarde**

 **LANCE-yo iré a buscarlas**

La fiesta continuaba, la música estaba alta, el clásico Want You Bad de The Offspring sonaba a reventar y parecía que en cualquier momento los pocos vidrios que quedaban estallarían en mil pedazos.

 **SKYE-hey Gwen!** (la rubia la miro) **cuando dejaras a Peter por mí?**

 **GWEN-ahora que eres la campeona reconsiderare salir contigo** (le dijo riendo)

 **SKYE-la respuesta que esperaba**

 **PETER-** (abrazo a Gwen por la cintura) **Skye no quiero romper mi amistad contigo**

 **SKYE-cierto, nuestra amistad es más importante que la chica más linda de aquí** (les dijo riendo)

Había varios tachos que quedaron sin usar, así que la morocha acostó uno y se sentó. Apartada del resto podía escuchar la música con tranquilidad, y disfrutaba viendo a sus amigos bailar.

 **LANCE-que haces aquí sola?** (se sentó a su lado) **Ve a celebrar, hay muchas chicas que quieren** **conocer a la campeona** (levanto las cejas sugestivamente)

 **SKYE-alguna de ellas tiene acento?**

 **LANCE-eso importa?**

 **SKYE-ya sabes que las chicas con acento me pueden**

 **LANCE-iré a preguntar**

 **SKYE** -(ya se levantaba pero lo detuvo del brazo) **no, está bien, déjalo así, ya tengo que irme, festejare otro día**

 **LANCE-aún es temprano**

 **SKYE-mañana tengo que trabajar**

 **LANCE-ok ok te puedes ir. Oh ahí esta Darcy…iré a bailar con ella** (saludo a su amiga y fue al encuentro de la otra chica)

Skye busco al resto de sus amigos.

 **LINCOLN-te acompaño**

 **SKYE-no te preocupes, conozco el camino y se cuidarme sola**

Cuando regresó a casa, su mamá la esperaba bebiendo té en la sala.

 **SKYE-por qué me esperaste despierta?**

 **JIAYING-no vivimos en el lugar más seguro de la ciudad, quería ver que llegaras bien. Como te fue?** (le pregunto ansiosa)

 **SKYE** -(se puso seria y agacho la cabeza) **mamá…soy la nueva campeona!** (Jiaying la abrazo emocionada)

El grito de alegría despertó a Cal que se apresuró a la sala.

 **CAL-mi nenita gano?** (la abrazo)

 **SKYE-500 dólares, además del título de campeona**

 **JIAYING-ahórralos o utilízalos sabiamente**

 **SKYE-claro, mañana mismo los gastare en drogas y alcohol** (su mamá la miro seria)

 **CAL-no es gracioso jovencita** (le acaricio la mejilla)

 **SKYE-los llevare al restaurant más caro de la ciudad**

 **CAL-son tuyos, úsalos para ti**

 **SKYE-ya veré que hago. Mañana les muestro el video de la carrera, pero ahora necesito dormir**

 **JIAYING-descansa**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Viernes a la tarde.

Veterinaria Winslow.

El padre de Skye era veterinario y esta le ayudaba, la veterinaria se encontraba a una cuadra del departamento, así que cuando la pequeña clínica se llenaba Jiaying no tenía problemas para acercarse y colaborar.

 **CAL** -(Skye acomodaba las bolsas de comida) **hija necesito que cargues estos datos en la computadora, son de pacientes nuevos**

 **SKYE-tiene que ser ahora? Porque luego de esto tengo tres perros para bañar**

 **CAL-no, termina todo lo que tengas que hacer y luego te pones con esto. Los dejo en la oficina.**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo**

La morocha estaba de espaldas a la puerta terminando de acomodar las bolsas.

 **LANCE** -(entro a la veterinaria) **que lindo trasero**

 **SKYE** -(se dio vuelta) **y esa necesidad repentina de perder todos los dientes?**

 **LANCE-estas muy violenta. Donde está tu papá?**

 **SKYE-preparándose para entrar a cirugía, por qué?**

 **LANCE-entonces la oficina está desocupada, vamos ahí, tengo algo para mostrarte**

Entraron a la oficina y cerraron la puerta.

 **LANCE-Miles nos consiguió nuestra escalera al cielo** (le mostro las identificaciones falsas) **AC/DC sabe muy bien sobre que canta**

 **SKYE-tonto…esa canción es de Led Zeppelin, AC/DC canta autopista al infierno**

 **LANCE-tú me entendiste** (le dio su identificación) **todo está igual excepto nuestra fecha de cumpleaños, y numero de documento, parecen reales verdad?**

 **SKYE** -(miraba su foto) **ese idiota, no tengo cejas!**

 **LANCE-detalles**

 **SKYE-no puedo presentar esto. Me veo horrible. No parece mi cara** (el celular de Lance comenzó a sonar)

 **LANCE-hola Linc** (lo puso en altavoz)

 **LINCOLN-las identificaciones que hizo Miles no sirven**

 **SKYE-a ti también te dejo sin cejas?**

 **LINCOLN-que? No. Darcy me llamo y** (Lance lo interrumpió)

 **LANCE-un minuto por qué te llamo a ti?**

 **SKYE-eso no importa. Continua**

 **LINCOLN-me dijo que la semana pasada hubo peleas graves dentro del club y para que no vuelva a suceder mejoraron la seguridad. En la entrada hay un tipo con un scaner que cuando pasa la identificación enseguida aparece tu foto con tus datos y si tienes antecedentes o no**

 **LANCE-rayos! Las identificaciones de Miles tienen nuestros verdaderos nombres y son chatas**

 **SKYE-en ese caso yo puedo hacer nuevas, creare nuevos nombres y conectare todos los datos falsos a mi laptop, cuando el scaner se active, leerá los datos que la computadora le muestre**

 **LINCOLN-eres una genia. Déjame pensar en un nombre y te lo mando por mensaje, ya lo llamo a Mike**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo, yo mientras hare la mía y la de Lance** (Lincoln corto la llamada) **De haber sabido las hacia yo y nos ahorrábamos el dinero**

 **LANCE-cierto**

 **SKYE-esto me llevara tiempo, así que tú me reemplazaras**

 **LANCE-claro, que tengo que hacer?**

 **SKYE-bañar perros**

 **LANCE-genial**

 **SKYE-ven, te los presentare**

En la parte de atrás había amplios caniles con colchones mullidos para que los animales estuvieran cómodos mientras esperaban su baño.

 **SKYE-el Boyero de Berna se llama Don Johnson** (Lance la miro extrañado) **si, lo sé, su dueña ama al actor Don Johnson y el perro tiene que sufrir por eso. Luego tienes a la Beagle Daisy, y por ultimo al Caniche Fred**

 **LANCE-perfecto. Ah ya tengo un nombre…Nick Blood**

 **SKYE-piensas que se lo van a creer?**

 **LANCE-si, por qué no? Escucha…hola nena soy Nick Blood…millonario** (le guiño un ojo)

 **SKYE** -(revoleo los ojos) **de acuerdo, yo aún no sé qué nombre ponerme**

 **LANCE-aquí tenemos algunas ideas** (alzó a la perrita) **le puedes robar a esta preciosura su nombre, tomaremos el apellido de este galán, y nos queda…Daisy Johnson**

 **SKYE-no suena mal, me gusta**

 **LANCE-listo, ya tienes nueva identidad**

 **SKYE-genial, iré a trabajar**

Estaba por comenzar a crear las identificaciones cuando su mamá entro a la oficina.

 **JIAYING-por que Lance está haciendo tu tarea?**

 **SKYE-papá me pidió que pase estos datos y no llegare con todo, por eso Lance me ayuda**

 **JIAYING-ah de acuerdo** (se acercó a mirar la computadora y Skye rápidamente abrió la base de datos) **vine para asistir a tu padre en cirugía**

 **SKYE-ok ma**

 **JIAYING-bueno, te veo más tarde** (le beso la frente y salió de la oficina)

Cal y Jiaying sabían de las habilidades de su hija con las computadoras, y cuidaban que no se metiera en líos como en el pasado. Para ser un imán de problemas Skye nunca les había mentido, ambos eran excelentes padres, comprensivos y abiertos, lo cual siempre facilito la comunicación entre ellos, por eso este cambio no le gustaba mucho a la morocha. Pero tenía muchas ganas de ir a este lugar y si les contaba estos jamás la dejarían salir con una identificación falsa. Sería solo una vez, que tan malo podía ser?

Una hora después.

 **LANCE** -(entro a la oficina) **ya termine de bañarlos, pero uno de ellos me mordió** (se agarraba el dedo pulgar)

 **SKYE-el Boyero de Berna?** (se acercó a mirar)

 **LANCE-no, el Caniche**

 **SKYE-jajaja no es profunda** (le desinfecto el dedo y le puso una venda)

 **LANCE-solo espero que no me contagie rabia**

 **SKYE** -(volvió a su asiento) **están vacunados, listo, termine** (desconecto el pen drive de la computadora) **llévale estos nuevos datos a Miles, dile que yo ya me encargué del resto**

 **LANCE-de acuerdo** (tomo la memoria y salió de la oficina)

 **SKYE-y dile que me agregue cejas!**

Una vez terminadas las identificaciones, se puso a cargar los datos que le pidió su padre.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Nueva York, una joven de cabello negro bien corto, de ojos claros e identificada como Daisy Johnson luchaba por su vida.

 **DAISY JOHNSON** -(estaba atada a una silla y trataba de zafarse) **tu jefe está loco si cree que le daré información! Nunca trabajare para Hydra!**

 **AGENTE DE HYDRA-hemos sido muy pacientes Agente Johnson, pero me temo que debido a su falta de cooperación…tendremos que tomar medidas extremas** (tomo un bisturí)

 **DAISY JOHNSON-cobardes…torturar a una chica**

 **AGENTE DE HYDRA-eres más que una chica, te graduaste de La Academia con todos los honores, estas en camino a convertirte en la mejor Agente que Shield ha tenido** (se acercó a la joven)

 **DAISY JOHNSON-como sabes eso!?**

 **AGENTE DE HYDRA-lo sabemos porque Hydra está en todos lados, tenemos espías en cada rincón de Shield** (Daisy lo miro sorprendida) **así es…no los atraparon a todos** (sonrió con maldad)

Daisy logro zafar de las esposas que la apresaban a la silla. En un rápido movimiento pateo la mano del agente que tenía el bisturí, y comenzó a pelear con este, derrotándolo en minutos. Ante el alboroto aparecieron dos agentes más, Daisy lucho con todas sus fuerzas, pero uno de ellos logro herirla de gravedad.

Cayo al piso cerca del primer agente muerto, tomo su arma y en un rápido movimiento les disparo, matándolos en el acto. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía intento levantarse.

Xxxxx

La Agente Anne Weaver es la Directora de la Academia Shield, institución encargada de formar y entrenar jóvenes prodigios en los departamentos de Comunicaciones, Operaciones, y Ciencia y Tecnología.

La joven Daisy Johnson graduada como agente de campo, una vez salida de La Academia debía reportarse inmediatamente a la base, como eso no ocurrió, el Director de Shield, Phill Coulson, se comunicó con la agente Weaver.

 **ANNE WEAVER-Señor no sé qué sucedió, la Agente Johnson dejo la Academia bajo el protocolo de seguridad que usted indico, temo que Hydra la haya capturado**

 **COULSON-mis agentes ya están trabajando en el caso, tenemos un nuevo sistema de rastreo, donde sea que este, la encontraremos**

 **ANNE WEAVER-yo trabajare desde aquí, apenas tenga novedades le informare**

 **COULSON-gracias Agente Weaver** (corto la video llamada y reunió a su equipo) **es de suma importancia encontrar a la Agente Johnson, rastreen hasta el último rincón de la ciudad, si está viva y logro escapar, sabrá como comunicarse con nosotros o dejarnos una pista**

Xxxxx

Hydra, la organización terrorista rival de Shield, también estaba interesada en la Agente Johnson. Sunil Bakshi, la mano derecha del líder de Hydra, tenía importantes noticias para compartir.

 **BAKSHI** -(entro a la oficina) **Doctor…intente comunicarme con los agentes encargados de atraparla, pero…no obtuve respuesta, al parecer…la joven logro escapar**

 **DOCTOR** -(estaba sentado en su sillón, mirando hacia el gran ventanal, de espalda a su escritorio y a Bakshi) **ya veo** (tenía un marcado acento alemán) **rastréenla, aunque su nombre** **aparezca fuera de la ciudad, la atraparemos** (extendió una mano con una copa de whiskey vacía y rápidamente Bakshi le repuso la bebida)

 **BAKSHI-como ordene señor** (se retiró de la oficina)

Cocina del Infierno.

Miles termino a tiempo las nuevas identificaciones, y los cuatro con sus nuevas identidades se dirigían al club nocturno The Boiler Room.

Los amigos se detuvieron frente al viejo edificio Hub.

 **SKYE-sé que el edificio está abandonado, pero no hay movimiento**

 **LANCE-es en el sótano**

 **LINCONL-si, pero no se ve gente entrando o saliendo**

 **MIKE-entremos y veamos con que nos encontramos**

Se adentraron en el edificio y al dirigirse hacia el sótano vieron que en la puerta había un hombre enorme vestido de negro, junto a él, colgado en la pared había una pantalla.

 **LINCOLN-ese debe ser el scaner** (le susurro a sus amigos)

 **SKYE** -(hablaba bajo) **todos actuemos con naturalidad, como si no tuviéramos nada que ocultar**

Al acercarse el guardia los detuvo.

 **GUARDIA** -(los miro serio) **identificaciones**

Lance fue el primero, al scanear la tarjeta; la foto y los datos aparecieron en la pantalla, el guardia no se inmuto y pidió la próxima identificación, las de Lincoln y Mike también estaban bien, era el turno de Skye, la morocha le alcanzo su carnet conteniendo la respiración.

 **GUARDIA-todo en orden** (se la entrego y les abrió la puerta de chapa oxidada)

Al entrar, la canción Never Gonna Stop de Rob Zombie los recibió, miraban a su alrededor, estaba lleno, había mesas de pool y un láser con el nombre del club recorría el salón. Sin dudas era el lugar perfecto para ellos.

 **SKYE-chicos les invito la primera ronda de tragos** (se dirigieron a la barra)

En las computadoras de Shield y Hydra sonó una alarma anunciando que el nombre Daisy Johnson finalmente fue encontrado.

SHIELD

Ubicación: clasificada

 **COULSON** -(reunió a su equipo) **la encontramos! Los agentes James, Kerr, Walker y Fuller la buscaran y la escoltaran, May espéralos en el Quinjet, es más seguro si vuelan hasta aquí** (esta asintió)

HYDRA

Ubicación: clasificada

 **BAKSHI** -(entro a la oficina) **Doctor encontramos a la chica! está aquí en Nueva York**

 **DOCTOR** -(seguía sentado de espaldas) **esplendido, envía a tus mejore hombres, que no vuelva a escaparse**

 **BAKSHI-tengo cuatro hombres perfectos para el caso**

 **DOCTOR-que no se convierta en un espectáculo público, mantengan el perfil bajo**

 **BAKSHI-bien señor**

The Boiler Room

 **LANCE** -(estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa) **esta va a ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas!**

 **MIKE-gracias a Skye que creo esas increíbles identificaciones**

 **SKYE-debería ser humilde…pero si…soy una genia**

 **LINCOLN-hey miren. Ahí están Wanda y Pietro** (los chicos agitaron los brazos llamando la atención de los hermanos)

Los mellizos los vieron y caminaron hacia ellos.

 **WANDA-hola. Como entraron?**

 **SKYE-hice mi magia** (dijo orgullosa)

 **PIETRO-que bueno verlos** (se sentaron)

 **WANDA-gastando el premio?**

 **SKYE-si, le compre unos tragos a estos tontos** (dijo riendo)

 **PIETRO-estaba seguro que ganarías, esto es un secreto…pero apostamos por ti**

 **SKYE-así que si había favoritismos**

 **WANDA-no, porque no hicimos nada para que ganaras, pero te queremos mucho y queríamos que salieras campeona, te lo mereces**

 **SKYE-gracias chicos**

 **PIETRO** -(miraba hacia otra mesa) **lo siento, ya tenemos que irnos**

 **WANDA-nos vemos por ahí**

Los siguieron con la mirada y vieron que los hermanos se reunieron en la parte VIP con hombres de aspecto muy poco honesto.

 **LINCOLN-entonces son ciertos los rumores…andan en la mafia**

 **LANCE-son rusos, que esperabas?**

 **SKYE-yo sabía que su padre era un capo de la mafia, pero al parecer ellos siguen sus pasos**

 **MIKE-que suerte que les agradamos** (todos asintieron)

 **LANCE-Skye préstame tu celular, quiero que Mike vea el video de ese perro que hace equilibrio en dos patas**

 **SKYE-aquí tienes** (le dio el celular) **voy al baño**

Afuera, en la entrada cuatro hombres de traje hablaban con el guardia.

 **AGENTE 1- estamos buscando a una joven…Daisy Johnson, sabemos que está aquí, muéstranos su foto** (señalo el scaner)

El guardia no discutió e hizo lo que le ordenaron.

 **AGENTE 1-nosotros vigilaremos la entrada, ustedes entren y búsquenla** (los otros agentes asintieron y entraron) **me temo que debo confiscarlo** (apoyo sobre la pantalla una tarjeta magnética que deshabilito el scaner) **debería marcharse**

 **GUARDIA-es mi trabajo, aquí me quedo, además no es la primera vez que algo así sucede**

 **AGENTE 2-como guste**

Skye salió del baño y vio un hombre de traje que no combinaba con la estética rockera del lugar.

 **AGENTE 3** -(hablo por un intercomunicador) **tengo confirmación visual, el sanitario de mujeres**

 **AGENTE 4-me dirijo hacia ahí**

 **SKYE** -(lo vio venir hacia ella) **oh no, nos descubrieron** (trato de ocultarse entre la multitud pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo)

 **AGENTE 3-por favor acompáñenos afuera**

 **SKYE** -(intentaba zafarse) **se equivocó de persona! Debo regresar con mis amigos!** (levanto el brazo libre, tratando de que la vieran entre la multitud)

 **AGENTE 3-no estamos equivocados, no haga un escándalo** (el otro hombre llego a su lado y la tomo del brazo)

La llevaban hacia la salida y la morocha sentía que no tocaba el piso, golpearlos no era una opción ya que eran más grandes y altos que ella.

 **AGENTE 3** -(salieron del club) **la tenemos! Debemos irnos!**

 **SKYE** -(pataleaba tratando de zafarse) **a donde me llevan!? Viejo ayúdame!** (miro al guardia que desvió la mirada)

 **AGENTE 4-tranquila! Está a salvo, somos Agentes de Shield**

 **SKYE-de que rayos me están hablando!?**

Skye había escuchado hablar de Shield, se sabía que era una agencia secreta afiliada a todos los gobiernos, que se encargaba de cosas…bueno…secretas.

 **AGENTE 2-ya no tiene que fingir, está a salvo** (la subieron a una 4x4)

 **AGENTE 1- Agente May prepare el Quinjet, nos dirigimos hacia usted** (ambas camionetas partieron hacia la ubicación de esta)

Dentro del club.

 **LANCE-donde esta Skye? Se está demorando**

 **LINCOLN-tal vez está hablando con una chica**

 **MIKE-por las dudas vamos a ver**

Mientras se dirigían al baño miraban a su alrededor por si la veían, al llegar a la puerta se quedaron esperando.

 **LANCE-voy a dar un vistazo** (cuando abrió la puerta una chica que salía le dio una cachetada)

LINCOLN-(él y Mike se reían) **déjame intentarlo** (llamó a su amiga pero no recibió respuesta)

 **MIKE-voy a buscar a Wanda**

Wanda y Pietro seguían conversando con esos hombres, cuando vio que Mike la llamaba se levantó y fue al encuentro del chico.

 **WANDA-que sucede?**

 **MIKE-Skye nos dijo que iba al baño, pero se está demorando mucho, puedes fijarte si está ahí**

 **WANDA-claro**

Wanda entro al tocador y al cabo de unos minutos salió.

 **WANDA-abrí todos los cubículos, no está aquí**

 **LINCOLN-voy al piso superior para ver si la veo**

 **LANCE-separémonos y nos encontramos aquí**

Skye no estaba por ningún lado.

 **WANDA-voy a buscar a Pietro, espérennos afuera**

Los chicos hablaban con el guardia, pero este no les hacía caso.

 **LANCE-escúchame idiota! Mi amiga está desaparecida no te hagas el sordo!** (le hizo frente)

 **PIETRO** -(salía del club) **yo lo hare hablar** (se puso frente al guardia) **soy Pietro Maximoff de** **seguro conoces el apellido** (el guardia asintió) **más te vale empezar a hablar**

 **GUARDIA-cuatro tipos vestidos de traje me pidieron una foto de la chica y unos minutos después salieron con ella y se la llevaron, también deshabilitaron el scaner, a pesar de todo fueron educados**

 **LANCE-tipos de traje!? Que rayos!?**

 **PIETRO-te mostraron alguna placa, viste sus vehículos?**

 **GUARDIA-no me mostraron nada, pero no hacía falta saber que con esos tipos no se bromea, no vi sus vehículos. Estaban apurados, me dio la sensación que no eran los únicos buscándola**

 **LINCOLN-que!? Pietro tienes idea?**

 **PIETRO-no lo sé. Si hay más tipos buscándola deberías irte, quizás no todos sean gentiles**

 **GUARDIA-si señor Maximoff** (se marchó)

 **MIKE-donde la buscamos!? Que le decimos a sus padres!?**

Skye estaba asustada, no entendía que sucedía ni porque Shield la secuestro.

 **SKYE** -(buscaba su celular pero recordó que lo tenía Lance) **mmm podrían prestarme un celular**

 **AGENTE 1-lo siento señorita Johnson eso no será posible, la están siguiendo y debemos mantener nuestra ubicación lo más oculta posible**

 **SKYE-quien me sigue?**

 **AGENTE 2-Hydra** (Skye abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca había escuchado ese nombre)

 **SKYE-a donde me llevan?**

 **AGENTE 2-a la nueva base, el Director Coulson la está esperando, tiene una misión muy importante asignada para usted**

 **SKYE** -(dentro de la desesperación trataba de seguir la charla) **ah sí?**

 **AGENTE 1-usted es nuestra salvación, el Director Coulson la convertirá en nuestra nueva agente secreta**

Ay no.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El tercer capítulo lo subiré el martes, actualizo día por medio.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Los vehículos se detuvieron y por un minuto Skye pensó que se habían dado cuenta que ella no era esta persona y que la dejarían ir, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando de la nada se materializo una nave.

 **SKYE-wow** (no podía dejar de mirar la nave)

 **AGENTE-lo sé, nuestro ingeniero desarrollo un sistema de camuflaje, con esto podemos atacar a Hydra sin que lo sepa. Planean llevar el diseño a La Academia asi los futuros graduados en ingeniería pueden estudiarlo**

 **SKYE-excelente** (no tenía idea que decir)

Ella y el agente subieron a la nave, y el resto tomó los vehículos.

 **SKYE-solo nosotros vamos a volar?**

 **AGENTE-sí, es por tu seguridad** (Skye asintió)

Cocina del Infierno.

Pietro y Wanda le dijeron a los chicos que averiguarían con sus contactos, y apenas tuvieran noticias se comunicarían con ellos.

Por su parte Lance y Lincoln se dirigían a casa de Skye, mientras, Mike le hablaría al grupo de traceurs, estos estaban reunidos en el mismo edificio de la noche anterior.

Mike fue el primero en llegar, e inmediatamente se dirigió a apagar la música.

 **MILES-hey Mike que tal el club?**

 **MIKE-horrible** (Miles lo miro confundido) **hermano apaga la música** (el dj le hizo caso)

Ante el silencio todos se quejaron pero Mike los hizo callar.

 **MIKE-esto no es una broma** (lo miraban expectantes) **secuestraron a Skye**

 **CLINT-que!?**

 **MIKE-unos tipos de traje se la llevaron del club The Boiler Room** (Gwen comenzó a llorar)

 **STEVE-llevaban traje? Qué raro, pudieron ver si tenían identificaciones?** (Mike negó con la cabeza)

 **AKELA-que podemos hacer? Como podemos ayudar?**

 **MIKE-Lincoln y Lance fueron a buscar a los padres de Skye y de seguro hablaran con la policía, pero estos no conocen el barrio ni Manhattan como nosotros** (el resto asentía) **así que sugiero que nos separemos para abarcar más terreno**

 **SAM-buena idea, si aún está aquí la encontraremos**

 **PETER** -(abrazaba a Gwen) **por las dudas** **nosotros dos tomamos Queens**

 **SHARON-Clint y yo los acompañamos**

 **MIKE-si esto está relacionado con las identificaciones falsas, mejor cuídate el trasero Miles** (este se puso pálido)

Luego de organizarse y dividir las zonas, el grupo se dispersó para comenzar la búsqueda.

Lincoln y Lance golpearon la puerta del departamento de los padres de Skye. Por primera vez Jiaying y Cal no serían saludados con euforia y besos.

Su mamá les abrió y al ver la cara de los chicos temió lo peor.

Minutos después…

 **CAL-a donde llevaron a mi pequeña!?** (ambos agacharon la cabeza)

 **JIAYING** -(cortó la comunicación con la policía) **no pueden hacer nada, tienen que cumplirse 24 horas para que se considere perdida**

 **CAL-y durante ese tiempo estos tipos pueden sacarla del país o hacer algo peor!**

 **LINCOLN-todo el grupo se dividió para buscarla**

 **JIAYING-ustedes ya hicieron suficiente, en que pensaban con una identificación falsa!? Si el lugar pide antecedentes no pensaron que era peligroso!?**

 **CAL-saldré a buscarla** (se ponía una chaqueta)

 **LINCOLN** -(se paró a su lado) **con todo respeto señor Winslow…quédese aquí con su esposa…por si…Skye llamara, nosotros saldremos**

 **LANCE-tengo su celular** (lo puso sobre la mesa) **ella me lo dio minutos antes de** …(no pudo continuar la frase)

Xxxxx

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a la supuesta base. Cuando la rampa bajo Skye fue recibida por un hombre de traje de sonrisa relajada y mirada noble. La morocha pensó que ese debía ser el Director Coulson.

Durante el viaje Skye decidió seguirles el juego lo mejor que pudiera, creía que mientras mejor fingiera ser Daisy Johnson, más rápido podría salir de la base, le asignarían una tarea fuera y esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para escaparse y borrar esa identidad falsa.

 **COULSON-bienvenida al Playground Agente Johnson, soy Phill Coulson…Director de Shield** (le extendió la mano)

 **SKYE** -(le devolvió el saludo) **es un placer al fin conocerlo señor, escuche mucho sobre usted en** **la Academia** (recordó que el agente le nombro ese lugar)

 **COULSON-yo también escuche mucho sobre ti** (tenía en la mano un expediente y se lo dio a Skye) **tienes un legajo impresionante, por aquí** (la guiaba hacia una oficina)

Antes de llegar se cruzó con dos hombres bajitos, claramente hermanos mellizos, estos le entregaron su identificación.

 **COULSON** -(ambos la saludaron y se marcharon) **los hermanos Sam y Billy Koenig se encargan de proveer a la base y los agentes de todo lo necesario** (Skye asintió y se colgó su identificación)

Mientras caminaban hacia la oficina Skye abrió la carpeta, esperaba encontrar información que la ayudara en su nueva identidad. Leyó todas las disciplinas en las que esta tal Daisy sobresalía, pero lo que llamo su atención fue que la chica era huérfana, debía tener cuidado con eso.

Llegaron a la oficina de Coulson, este le abrió la puerta y la morocha entro y luego el Director la cerró.

 **COULSON-por favor…toma asiento** (desprendió su saco y se sentó frente a ella) **cuando descubrimos que estabas perdida nos preocupamos mucho, esconderte en un club nocturno fue una movida inteligente**

 **SKYE-no tanto, casi me atrapan** (rápidamente desvió el tema) **por qué el expediente no tiene** **foto? y tampoco está escrito mi nombre, aquí dice Quake?** (le pregunto confundida)

 **COULSON-te explicare todo en un minuto, antes, deja que me disculpe por cómo te trajimos aquí, teníamos prisa porque Hydra no te atrape**

 **SKYE-está bien, les iba a dar su merecido afuera, por suerte me dijeron que eran de Shield,** _ **de que rayos estoy hablando**_ (pensó)

 **COULSON** -(rio) **ahora sí, déjame contarte que sucede, aunque seguro ya sabes gran parte** (Skye asintió) **somos una agencia secreta que tiene muchos enemigos, pero el principal es Hydra, esta organización terrorista infiltro dos agentes en nuestras filas, estos reunieron toda la información que pudieron sobre nuestros agentes secretos y se la dieron a su líder, a su vez Hydra compartió esos documentos con sus aliados, sacando a la luz las identidades de nuestros hombres, dejándonos sin recursos, sin manera de pelear contra ellos. Es por eso que le pedimos a la Academia de Shield que nos envié a su mejor estudiante, tú te convertirás en nuestra nueva agente secreta. Es por eso que no ponemos foto ni nombre, por las dudas a que se filtre.**

 **SKYE-entiendo, yo soy una cara nueva, podre infiltrarme y trabajar sin que ellos lo sepan**

 **COULSON-exacto, Quake es un seudónimo, será tu nombre en clave durante las misiones**

 **SKYE-me gusta. Ah señor…puede darme un teléfono, tengo que hacer llamados**

 **COULSON-mi ingeniero está diseñando un nuevo prototipo de teléfono, uno que Hydra no conozca ni pueda rastrear. No te preocupes, yo me encargare de informar a la Academia que estas sana y salva** (Skye sonrió)

Salieron de la oficina y Coulson le dio un pequeño tour por la base, el lugar no estaba tan mal, al terminar el recorrido le mostro cuál sería su habitación, esta tenía un baño privado.

 **COULSON-el ropero está lleno de ropa nueva, y el baño está equipado, cualquier cosa que necesites y no esté aquí habla con los hermanos Koenig**

 **SKYE-claro**

 **COULSON-una pregunta…que colores te gustan?**

 **SKYE** -(lo miro confundida) **la combinación de anaranjado y negro, por qué?**

 **COULSON-pronto sabrás por que. Ya es tarde, dejo que descanses. Mañana a primera hora te presentare al equipo.**

 **SKYE-gracias por todo señor, buenas noches** (Coulson salió de la habitación)

Se quitó el monito negro y la chaqueta de cuero que vestía y busco ropa para cambiarse, algo que le sirviera como pijama, al parecer Daisy no tenía mucho estilo, toda la ropa era negra o gris, aunque los pantalones de cuero estaban bien.

Se acostó pensando en sus padres y amigos, en lo mal que la estarían pasando.

 **SKYE** _ **-por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?**_ _(_ pensaba)

Nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes, por eso cuando Lance lo eligió la morocha lo acepto, era un nombre común, no llamaría la atención, pero dada su suerte tenía que haber alguien más que se llamara así y que por supuesto fuera una agente secreta.

Pensaba que la única manera de salir de ahí, era encontrar a la verdadera Daisy Johnson, pedir disculpas, y tal vez solo tal vez las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad no serían tan graves, Coulson parecía un buen hombre y si lloraba frente a él, quizás este se apiadaría y no la enviaría a prisión.

 **SKYE** _ **-parece una buena idea**_ (finalmente se durmió)

Pero los que no pegaron un ojo en toda la noche fueron sus padres, sentados en la sala, aguardando por una llamada, desesperados por tener noticias sobre su hija. Sus amigos tampoco durmieron, estuvieron toda la noche buscándola, sin resultados.

Playground

06.00 am

Skye dormía profundo cuando un golpe en la puerta la despertó.

 **SKYE** -(las mantas la cubrían por completo y tenía la almohada sobre la cabeza) **ma solo cinco minutos más** (hablo en susurros)

 **COULSON-Agente Johnson!** (golpeo la puerta)

Reconoció la voz y el apellido, rápidamente se sentó en la cama mirando donde se encontraba.

 **SKYE-no fue una pesadilla** (se refregaba los ojos) **mmm si, un minuto**

 **COULSON-de acuerdo**

Por suerte la base estaba muy bien calefaccionada y no hacía falta estar abrigada, eligió una musculosa negra, los pantalones de cuero y botas de estilo militar.

Estreno el cepillo de dientes, se peinó y cuando estaba presentable salió de la habitación, Coulson la esperaba unos pasos alejado de su cuarto.

 **COULSON-buenos días. Te presentare a tus nuevos compañeros**

 **SKYE-buen día. Ah sí, primer día de escuela**

A su encuentro iban dos chicos de su edad, los ojos de Skye se quedaron fijos en la preciosa chica, y cuando esta comenzó a hablar…oh…acento inglés, la debilidad de Skye.

 **COULSON-ellos son los agentes Leopold Fitz y Jemma Simmons** (señalo a cada uno)

 **JEMMA** -(la recorrió con la mirada, pensaba que ese atuendo le quedaba muy bien) **cuando nos contaron la buena noticia, que alegría saber que estas bien**

 **SKYE-gracias**

 **FITZ-ya estás en casa** (Skye asintió sonriendo)

 **COULSON-continuemos, el resto está en el salón de descanso**

 **JEMMA** -(caminaban lado a lado) **te estaré esperando en el laboratorio** (le sonrió)

 **SKYE** _ **-y yo te estuve esperando toda mi vida**_ (pensó) **ahí estaré**

Al llegar al salón Coulson le presento al resto del equipo, la Agente Bobbi Morse, el Agente Alphonso Mackenzie, la Agente Melinda May y los cuatro Agentes que la escoltaron a la base.

 **COULSON-Entrenaras con ella** (Skye la miro y May asintió) **empezaras hoy mismo** (Skye trato de disimular sus nervios) **pero antes debes ir al laboratorio para un chequeo general**

 **MAY-primero lo primero…un buen desayuno**

Todos los agentes fueron muy amables con ella, pero Skye desayuno sola porque cada uno de ellos tenía que ocuparse de distintas actividades, fue un alivio, ya que no quería responder preguntas de las cuales no tenía una respuesta certera. Luego de desayunar, Coulson la busco y la acompaño hasta el laboratorio.

 **COULSON-Agente Simmons…es toda tuya**

 **JEMMA-bien señor** (Skye se sentó sobre una mesa y miraba como Jemma preparaba todo) **como te sientes? No debe ser fácil adaptarte con tantas cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo, cuando Shield fue expuesta, el Director Coulson nos buscó de la Academia para que diseñáramos nuevo equipo y armamento, apenas llegamos nos pusimos a trabajar, ni tuvimos tiempo de respirar**

 **SKYE-admito que es una vorágine, pero supongo que de a poco iré acostumbrándome, la buena compañía siempre ayuda** (Jemma la miro y sonrió)

Ante el comentario de la academia Skye se puso nerviosa

 **SKYE-mmm por qué nunca nos cruzamos?**

 **JEMMA-ya sabes que el departamento de Ciencia y Tecnología no se relaciona con el de Operaciones**

 **SKYE-cierto, solo digo…que no me habría molestado relacionarme contigo** (Simmons sonrió y desvió la mirada)

 **JEMMA** -(se puso seria) **necesito…que te quites la ropa**

 **SKYE-tranquila doc, antes invítame a cenar** (Jemma se sonrojo)

 **JEMMA-mmm no… me refería a que…**

 **SKYE** -(se reía) **relájate, ya sé que querías decir**

Skye se desvistió quedando solo en ropa interior.

 **JEMMA** -(trataba de ser profesional) **estas…estas muy bien…formada** (miraba los brazos tonificados y su abdomen plano) **quiero decir…se nota que has entrenado** (se contuvo de tocarla)

 **SKYE-gracias, estoy así por alguna razón o solo querías verme en ropa interior** (Jemma volvió a sonrojarse)

 **JEMMA-voy a hacerte unos estudios**

Las pruebas consistían en que Skye estuviera completamente apta para entrenar y ejecutar las misiones.

 **JEMMA-por ultimo voy a necesitar una muestra de tu sangre**

 **SKYE-no tuve problemas con que me pegaras esos cositos que median mis latidos, pero…pero…las agujas…no me gustan**

 **JEMMA-superaste el entrenamiento en la Academia y te asustas de eso?**

 **SKYE-prefiero que me golpees en la nariz, puedes usar esa sangre** (Jemma la miro seria)

Minutos después.

 **JEMMA-listo** (Skye se miraba el brazo) **no fue un sufrimiento tan largo**

Al terminar las pruebas la morocha se cambió por ropa deportiva y fue llevada hasta la sala de entrenamiento. Al parecer Coulson tenía prisa porque Skye se pusiera al día.

May la estaba esperando.

 **MAY-Simmons me dijo que estas apta**

 **SKYE-aparentemente**

 **MAY-muéstrame que sabes hacer**

 **SKYE-por supuesto** (sonrió con picardía)

Skye había leído en el expediente que la Agente Johnson sobresalía en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y era una excelente tiradora, lo que Skye tenía en común con esta era que ambas son formidables atletas.

La morocha podía apelar a sus habilidades como gimnasta o como traceur para impresionar a la estoica agente.

Corrió hasta la pared, dio unos pasos sobre esta y luego hizo una vuelta hacia atrás, cuando toco el suelo salto en el lugar girando su cuerpo horizontalmente aterrizando de manera perfecta.

 **MAY** -(la miraba sin inmutarse) **suficiente**

 **SKYE-como usted ordene señora** (May apenas negó con la cabeza) **señorita?** (volvió a negar y Skye la miro sorprendida) **señor?**

 **MAY** -(le hablo entre dientes) **agente**

 **SKYE-claro…agente. No pensé que fueras un hombre, digo…porque esas… se ven muy reales** (May estaba molesta) **ya me callo**

 **MAY-dame cincuenta**

 **SKYE** -(se tocó el cuerpo) **no tengo dinero**

 **MAY-por hablar de más que sean cien push ups** (Skye la miro sorprendida) **volveré cuando hayas terminado**

Cuando May se fue, Skye se acostó boca abajo sobre la alfombra, cruzo sus brazos y apoyo su mentón sobre estos. De ninguna manera iba a hacer fuerza de brazos.

Estuvo unos minutos acostada, hasta que escucho que Jemma le hablaba desde afuera.

 **SKYE** -(Jemma entro a la habitación y Skye fingía hacer ejercicio) **y…cien** (se levantó y fue al encuentro de Simmons)

 **JEMMA** -(la miro impresionada) **wow cien push ups, debes estar exhausta**

 **SKYE** -(su treta funciono) **para nada, me siento bien, como si no hubiera hecho ninguna**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **te traje esto** (le dio una botella de agua) **sé que sabes dónde está la cocina, pero no quería que interrumpieras tu entrenamiento, así que te la traje aquí**

 **SKYE-gracias Jem** (Jemma la miro sorprendida) **puedo llamarte así?**

 **JEMMA-claro, es solo que aquí todos nos llamamos por nuestro apellido**

 **SKYE-no soy como todos los de aquí** (bebió un sorbo)

 **JEMMA-ya veo que no, pareces diferente, eso es bueno** (Skye sonrió)

Fitz entro al gimnasio con un celular en la mano.

 **FITZ-termine tu teléfono** (se lo dio)

 **SKYE-gracias Fitz, esta increíble**

 **FITZ-Jemma necesito que me ayudes** (salió apurado de la habitación)

 **JEMMA-ya voy, te dejo seguir entrenando**

 **SKYE-la próxima vez que vengas a verme quédate a entrenar conmigo**

 **JEMMA** -(rio nerviosa) **me temo que este no es mi campo de experiencia**

 **SKYE-entonces yo iré a verte al laboratorio**

Skye estaba cautivada por Jemma, su sonrisa le parecía las más linda que había visto, y cuando se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba Skye pensaba que se veía adorable, tenía una nueva meta: hacerla sonreír o sonrojar cada vez que pudiera.

Pero por el momento debía ocuparse de algo muy importante, tenía que aprovechar a llamar ahora que estaba sola, quizás esta sería su única oportunidad. Decidió que primero llamaría a Lance, no quería llamar a sus padres por si acaso Hydra seguía rastreándola, tampoco quería poner a su amigo en riesgo, pero ante cualquier peligro, este sería más habilidoso para desaparecer que sus padres.

 **SKYE** -(marco el número) **hey Lance…no me lo vas a creer**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

CapontheTardis I love your reviews, thank you so much for taking the time to comment in spanish.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

 **LANCE-Skye? Dónde estás? Tus padres están desesperados? El grupo estuvo toda la noche buscándote**

 **SKYE-lo sé, lamento mucho que estén pasando este mal momento. Pero déjame explicarte que me paso**

 **LANCE-eso espero. Por qué me dijiste que no te lo voy a creer?**

 **SKYE-porque…Shield me secuestro, ahora mismo estoy en el gimnasio de su base secreta**

 **LANCE-Shield? Como te atraparon Skye? Pensé que habías dejado de hackear al gobierno**

 **SKYE-no no escucha, recuerdas el nombre que elegiste para mi identificación falsa?**

 **LANCE-ups es por eso? Estas en prisión?**

 **SKYE-no, lo que sucedió es que me confundieron con una agente secreta de Shield que se llama igual**

 **LANCE** -(ahora que el shock había pasado se hecho a reír) **tu una agente secreta? Skye lárgate de ahí, que crees que pasara cuando te descubran, y si la verdadera Daisy Johnson llega a la base?**

 **SKYE-no puedo irme así como así, este lugar está muy bien vigilado, voy a aprovechar a usar las increíbles computadoras que tienen aquí para encontrar a esta agente**

 **LANCE-solo a ti te pasan estas cosas, donde estás?**

 **SKYE-la base esta en Nueva York, pero no se la ubicación, me trajeron en una nave que entro por el techo**

 **LANCE-genial, cuanto tiempo vas a estar ahí? Que le digo a tus padres? Estoy a una cuadra de tu casa**

 **SKYE-ve ahí, les diré algo parecido a la verdad, no quiero asustarlos. Dile a los chicos que les agradezco infinitamente que se arriesgaran por mí. A Lincoln y Mike cuéntales la verdad, el resto escuchara la misma historia que mis padres.**

 **LANCE-de acuerdo**

Mientras Skye pensaba algo para decirle a sus padres, May entro a la oficina de Coulson, la agente tenía muchos pensamientos sobre la nueva miembro del equipo.

 **COULSON-que piensas sobre la nueva recluta?**

 **MAY-la Agente Weaver describió a alguien totalmente diferente, no es seria ni respetuosa, no actúa como una graduada de la Academia Shield**

 **COULSON-dale tiempo a que se acomode, es joven, quizás actúa así para impresionar**

 **MAY-la deje haciendo 100 push ups, eso le enseñara a ser seria** (Coulson sonrió)

 **COULSON-se paciente May, no esperábamos tener tres niños en la base**

 **MAY-FitzSimmons saben comportarse**

Lance llego a casa de Skye y enseguida le dio el teléfono a su madre.

 **JIAYING-hija eres tú? Estas bien?**

 **SKYE-mamá que bueno escucharte, ponlo en altavoz**

 **CAL-pequeña dónde estás?**

 **SKYE-mamá papá estoy bien, estoy en una base de Shield**

 **CAL-que? Ellos te secuestraron?** (escuchaba el llanto de su madre)

 **SKYE-si, ya saben…estaba aburrida y hackee su base de datos**

 **JIAYING-otra vez con eso! Cuantas veces te dijimos que no hackes al gobierno!**

 **SKYE-lo sé, pero escúchenme, me llevaron porque pensaron que era una terrorista, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que no tenía malas intenciones me pidieron que mejorara su seguridad, me dejaran ir cuando haya terminado**

 **CAL-identificaciones falsas! Hackear al gobierno! Que más sigue señorita!?**

 **JIAYING-dónde estás? Iremos a buscarte**

 **SKYE-no lo sé, la base es secreta. Pero quédense tranquilos, no soy una prisionera, me tratan muy bien. Escucho pasos, los llamare todos los días, los amo** (corto la comunicación)

Rápidamente se puso en posición de hacer abdominales, para su suerte era Coulson.

 **COULSON-agente Johnson acompáñeme. Por hoy fue suficiente ejercicio**

Caminaban hacia una parte de la base que aún no había visto. Era el salón más amplio de todos, en un lugar había un enorme avión negro y junto a este estaba la nave en la que llego a la base, Fitz y Simmons estaban en un rincón hablando entre ellos.

 **COULSON-FitzSimmons te mostraran tus nuevos juguetes**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **eso suena bien** (Coulson se marchó) **que tienen para mí?** (se acercó al dúo)

Ambos científicos estaban parados frente a una mesa llena de armas, lo cual inquieto a Skye, las únicas armas que le gustaban eran las pistolas nerf, o las de sus video juegos favoritos.

 **JEMMA- estas armas se llaman I.C.E.R.S. disparan balas no letales con gran potencia de frenado que rompe bajo el tejido subcutáneo. A partir de ahí, las balas entregan una pequeña cantidad de dendrotoxina, incapacitando al blanco lo suficiente para que puedan ser apresados y sin efectos secundarios nocivos en el proceso.**

 **SKYE-ya entendí, resumiendo…te duermen por horas y te despiertas como si tuvieras resaca** (tomo una bala) **asumo que estas se llaman balas I.C.E.R.S** (Jemma asintió) **por que le pusieron este nombre, si estas armas duermen al enemigo yo las habría llamado…pistola de buenas noches o algo así**

 **FITZ** -(la miro entusiasmado) **me gusta ese nombre**

 **JEMMA-olvídenlo, no las vamos a llamar así** (Skye y Fitz se miraron)

 **SKYE** -(se cruzó de brazos) **que más tienen?**

 **FITZ-estos lentes** (le mostro unas gafas de marco grueso negro) **si aprietas el botón del lado derecho podrás filmar y nosotros lo veremos en las computadoras, y el lado izquierdo es para ver a través de las cosas, te sirve para saber si alguien esconde un arma**

 **SKYE- quiero probarlos** (se colocó los lentes, apretó el botón izquierdo y miro a Jemma) **el mejor invento de la humanidad**

 **JEMMA-agente Johnson por favor** (intento cubrirse)

 **SKYE** -(se los quito) **son geniales Fitz** (se acercó a Jemma y le hablo al oído) **ahora estamos a** **mano** (Jemma se ruborizo)

 **SKYE-chicos son genios**

 **FITZ-y aún hay más, tenemos muchos dispositivos para mostrarte**

 **SKYE-un minuto…y esa belleza?** (camino hacia un auto rojo)

 **JEMMA-es Lola**

 **SKYE-siempre me gustaron las pelirrojas** (abrió la puerta)

 **FITZ-yo no me subiría…es de Coulson**

 **SKYE** -(la cerro) **claro, el jefe se queda con la chica más linda o la segunda diría yo** (le guiño un ojo a Jemma)

Coulson y May se acercaban al joven trio.

 **COULSON-Agente Johnson que te parece tu nuevo equipo?** (May estaba a su lado)

 **SKYE-es increíble. Señor déjeme felicitarlo, tiene un excelente gusto en autos** (Coulson sonrió) **sería posible que la nueva agente lo conduzca?** (lo miro esperanzada)

 **COULSON-nadie toca a Lola a excepción de mi** (Skye asintió derrotada) **pero no estés triste, tu auto ya está listo**

 **SKYE** -(lo miro sorprendida) **mi…auto?**

 **COULSON-FitzSimmons hagan los honores**

El dúo camino hasta un auto cubierto y lentamente lo fueron destapando. Debajo de la funda había un Chevrolet Camaro último modelo, pintado con los colores favoritos de Skye, el auto era completamente anaranjado y las líneas de carrera eran negras.

 **SKYE** -(no podía dejar de mirarlo) **wow wow es para mí?** (los tres asintieron) **ahora entiendo** **por qué me pregunto qué colores me gustaban** (camino hasta el auto) **también es convertible?**

 **COULSON-así es**

 **SKYE-** (abrió la puerta y se sentó) **me queda muy bien, hey Jemma quieres ir a dar un paseo?**

 **COULSON** -(no la dejo responder) **pronto podrás usarlo, este es el código de seguridad** (le dio un papel)

 **SKYE** -(lo ingreso y le dio marcha) **escuchen ese ronroneo** (apago el motor y se bajó) **Agente May que clase de auto tiene?**

 **MAY-tengo una Harley** (se dio la vuelta y se marchó)

 **SKYE** -(se acercó a Coulson) **que le pasa a la dama dragón? Es como esos extras a los que no le pagan suficiente para hablar?**

 **COULSON** -(sonrió) **ya te acostumbraras**

Continuaron probando los dispositivos.

 **FITZ-estos** (tomo una caja de cigarrillos) **parecen cigarrillos comunes, pero no lo son, haces girar el filtro y tada!...este laser corta cualquier superficie**

 **SKYE-sensacional**

 **FITZ-imagina esto: estas encerrada en una celda vigilada por un guardia, entonces tú le dices…voy a fumar un cigarrillo**

Fitz se puso el cigarrillo en la boca aparentando una pose casual, pero al mover la cabeza le quemo el trasero a uno de los hermanos Koenig que pasaba, Skye y Jemma no paraban de reír.

 **FITZ-lo siento!** (guardo el cigarrillo)

 **SKYE-déjenme adivinar, esta lapicera** (tenía en la mano una lapicera negra) **cuando aprietas el botón de arriba dispara un pequeño misil**

 **JEMMA-no agente Johnson, es una lapicera de tinta negra común y corriente**

 **SKYE-ahh ok** (la dejo en su lugar)

Después de revisar todos los dispositivos que Skye utilizaría en un futuro, la morocha se dio un baño.

Estaba sola en su habitación, el silencio le permitía pensar con claridad todo lo que estaba viviendo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vida y su mundo dieron un giro de 360 grados.

Al principio Skye pensó que podría manejarlo, pero no era así, cada minuto que pasaba se metía más y más en su personaje. Coulson era un buen hombre y se notaba que ella le agradaba, el auto es una prueba de eso, y luego estaban FitzSimmons, de los cuales se había hecho amiga, no quería mentirles, en especial a Jemma, mientras más tiempo pasaba al lado de esta, más le gustaba. Debía arreglar esta situación cuanto antes, mientras más pronto resolviera el problema, menos daño le haría a sus compañeros.

Skye estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, de espalda a la puerta de entrada, por eso no advirtió cuando esta se abrió. Un dulce acento la trajo a la realidad.

 **JEMMA-conozco tu secreto**

 **SKYE** -(se le helo la sangre) **Jemma?** (giro)

 **JEMMA** -(le apuntaba con una pistola de buenas noches) **no eres quien dices ser** (la miraba seria)

 **SKYE-** (estaba sentada en la cama, con piernas temblorosas se levantó) **de…de que hablas?**

 **JEMMA** -(se acercó a ella) **tu…acabas de caer** (bajo el arma y se echó a reír)

 **SKYE** -(le volvió el alma al cuerpo) **era una broma?** (se pasó una mano por su cabello)

 **JEMMA** -(asintió aun riendo) **fue idea de Fitz, en la Academia hacíamos bromas todo el tiempo, y como tú eres la nueva, tienes que pagar derecho de piso**

 **SKYE** -(tenía una mano en el corazón) **casi me da un infarto. Por qué me dijiste eso?**

 **JEMMA-imagine que siendo una espía el día que atrapes a los malos les dirás algo así** (Skye trago saliva)

 **SKYE** -(se sentó en la punta de la cama) **se me cruzaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, creí que eras un agente de Hydra**

 **JEMMA** -(se sentó a su lado) **no, no lo soy**

 **SKYE-claro que no, porque de ser así no me habrían enviado, no juntarían a dos espías en el** **mismo lugar** (la miro seria)

 **JEMMA-que?**

 **SKYE-me agradabas Jemma** (esta la miraba asustada y Skye sonrió)

 **JEMMA-que cruel eres** (le pego en el brazo) **me diste un susto de muerte**

 **SKYE** -(reía) **es lo que te mereces** (los brazos de ambas se tocaban) **parece una pistola sacada** **de una película futurista** (la tomo) **es muy liviana** (la movía cuando de repente la disparo)

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **pusiste a dormir al suelo**

 **SKYE-uy sí, no le digas a Coulson** (Jemma negó con la cabeza) **la pondré fuera del alcance de** **mis manos** (se levantó y la dejo en una mesa junto a la puerta de entrada)

Regreso junto a Jemma y se sentó más cerca de esta, al parecer a Simmons no le molestaba, se miraban y sonreían, pero ninguna de las dos sabía que decir, era la primera vez que Skye no tenía palabras frente a una chica.

 **JEMMA-estamos teniendo una conversación muy fluida** (dijo sonriendo)

SKYE-jaja si (se pasó una mano por el cabello y noto que Jemma la siguió con la mirada)

 **JEMMA-eres todo un caso Agente Johnson**

 **SKYE-dime Skye** (Jemma la miro confundida) **mis amigos me llamaban así. Tú…puedes llamarme como quieras**

 **JEMMA-de acuerdo…Skye, el nombre te queda bien** (Skye sonrió)

 **SKYE-y como una chica como tú termino en un lugar como este?**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **tenía 17 años, dos doctorados y un millón de preguntas** (Skye la miro sorprendida) **Me entere de la Academia de Shield y me anote, Fitz y yo somos los primeros en graduarnos tan jóvenes. Y tú? Como terminaste aquí?**

 **SKYE-era sábado a la noche, no había nada para mirar en la televisión y ahí fue cuando** **pensé…voy a ser un espía** (Jemma rio)

 **JEMMA-alguna vez hablas en serio?**

 **SKYE-solo cuando tengo una chica súper inteligente y bonita frente a mi** (Jemma se sonrojo) **me gustas Jemma** (le dio un suave empujón con su hombro)

 **JEMMA-y tú a mi Skye** (ambas sabían que esa palabra tenía otro significado) **tengo…tengo que regresar al laboratorio, es tarde y aún tengo que terminar unos diseños**

 **SKYE** -(se aclaró la garganta) **claro si** (se levantaron al mismo tiempo) **puedes…venir cuando** **quieras y hablamos o nos quedamos en silencio como ahora** (Jemma rio) **puedes entrar sin golpear no soy May**

 **JEMMA-tu…también puedes ir a mi cuarto, podemos…ver alguna película** (Skye asintió sonriendo) **ok…de regreso a trabajar**

 **SKYE-nos vemos Jemma** (le abrió la puerta y se encontraron con Coulson a punto de golpear)

 **COULSON-veo que estas solicitada**

 **JEMMA-solo estábamos hablando** (sonrió nerviosa) **discúlpenme** (saludo a ambos y se marchó)

 **SKYE-es adorable cuando se pone nerviosa** (Coulson sonrió) **que puedo hacer por usted?**

 **COULSON-tengo una misión para ti, empiezas mañana** (Skye trato de disimular el susto)

Oh oh

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Esa noche Skye apenas si pudo dormir pensando en qué clase de misión le esperaba al día siguiente.

Cuando el despertador sonó marcando las 06.00 la morocha hacia un rato que estaba despierta.

Se unió al resto del equipo para desayunar y Jemma se sentó a su lado, ese gesto la ayudo a relajarse. Todos conversaban de cosas sin importancia, ninguno de sus compañeros le pregunto sobre la misión, Skye pensaba que tal vez Coulson no les había comentado.

Luego del desayuno Coulson los junto en la sala de reunión.

 **COULSON-sabemos que Hydra es una organización terrorista con delirios de dominación mundial**

 **SKYE-dominación mundial…parecen salidos de una parodia de películas de espías**

 **COULSON-lamentablemente son reales, Hydra se abastece de entidades multimillonarias, casi siempre relacionadas con la ciencia. Su líder el doctor Daniel Whitehall** (apareció en la pantalla una foto de este) **está obsesionado con el bioterrorismo, quiere crear un arma lo suficientemente poderosa para crear un nuevo orden mundial** (Skye trago saliva)

 **BOBBI-antes que Hydra saliera a la luz y mandara a Shield a la oscuridad, Mack y yo estábamos investigando a Ian Quinn** (junto al rostro de Whitehall apareció la foto de este)

 **MACK-tenemos la certeza que él y Hydra están trabajando juntos en un arma biológica**

 **SKYE-escuche sobre este tipo, Quinn Worldwide es una multinacional que patrocina actos benéficos**

 **COULSON-así es, Quinn se esconde detrás de la filantropía, pero lo cierto es que es igual o peor que Whitehall**

 **BOBBI-sabemos que ha estado relacionándose con científicos y grupos anarquistas** (aparecieron en la pantalla una lista con los nombres de los grupos) **lo que sea que él y Hydra estén preparando es grande**

 **COULSON-ahí es donde entras tu Agente Johnson, Quinn inaugura esta noche un casino de su propiedad, tú te infiltraras**

 **SKYE-y me hare su amiga** (Coulson asintió)

Skye leía la lista de los grupos anarquistas y había un nombre que reconocía.

 **SKYE-Rising Tide**

 **MACK-son una organización mundial de Hackers anarquistas**

 **SKYE-prefieren que los llamen hacktivistas** (todos la miraron sorprendidos) **no me miren** **así** , **cuando era joven, tan solo una pequeña agente secreta en pañales** (Jemma sonrió) **estaba interesada en unirme a este grupo, pero luego encontré a Shield y descubrí mi vocación por hacer el bien y ayudar al prójimo**

El grupo se dedica a publicar información secreta sobre actividades gubernamentales, argumentando que todos tienen derecho a conocer la verdad, eso le gustaba mucho a Skye, pero lo cierto era que cuando descubrió que sus verdaderas intenciones eran vender la información a grupos terroristas para que den un golpe de estado y ganar control sobre los gobiernos, decidió no unirse.

 **COULSON-eres hacker? Esa habilidad no figura en tu legajo**

 **SKYE-Es una habilidad que hace mucho tiempo no uso** (enorme mentira, pero no había otra opción) **Estaba pensando que puedo crear una identidad falsa,** _ **otra**_ (pensó) **hacerme pasar** **por miembro de este grupo y así ganarme la confianza de Quinn, si lo atrapamos estaremos un paso más cerca de detener los planes de Hydra** (Coulson sonrió orgulloso)

 **BOBBI-vas a necesitar una invitación**

 **SKYE-no será problema** (mientras seguían discutiendo la misión, Skye tipeaba a toda velocidad su celular) **listo…conseguí la invitación igual que lo haría un miembro de The Rising Tide** (mostro la invitación virtual)

 **COULSON-excelente, comienza a trabajar en la nueva identidad**

 **SKYE-** (hizo el saludo militar) **sí señor, solo una pregunta** (Coulson la miro) **no hay nadie que se llame Chloe Wang verdad? Porque pensé en ese nombre y no quiero tener problemas en un futuro**

 **COULSON-ese nombre está bien**

 **SKYE-ok**

Cuando termino de crear la identidad falsa, se retiró a su cuarto para llamar a sus padres.

 **SKYE-hola ma**

 **JIAYING-cielo como estas? Te escucho cansada**

 **SKYE-estoy bien, es solo que me levante a las 6 de la mañana, ya sabes que no estoy acostumbrada**

 **JIAYING-estas alimentándote bien, duermes bien?**

 **SKYE-si, nunca antes había comido tan sano, duermo bien, mi cuarto es caliente porque hay calefacción central, estoy en un hotel de cinco estrellas, y papá?**

 **JIAYING-está trabajando. Te extráñanos cariño, cuando regresaras?**

 **SKYE-pronto ma, aún hay mucho por hacer. Yo misma me metí en esto, y tengo que arreglarlo, estoy aprendiendo a ser responsable como siempre has querido**

 **JIAYING-me hubiera gustado que empezaras siendo responsable con algo menos peligroso, mantente a salvo si?**

 **SKYE-claro, te amo y a papá**

 **JIAYING-te amamos**

Al cortar la comunicación con su madre, se quedó pensando en que esta es su oportunidad para escapar. Coulson le había dicho que la misión no era de riesgo, pero si algo salía mal, ella no tenía las herramientas para defenderse y de seguro terminaría muerta, y su familia jamás sabría qué sucedió con ella. Estaba dividida, una parte quería irse y la otra quería quedarse y ayudar por Jemma, necesitaba una señal, un mínimo indicio que la ayudara a decidirse.

La puerta de su habitación se entreabrió y Jemma la llamo.

 **JEMMA-Skye puedo pasar?**

 **SKYE-si Jem, no necesitas pedirme permiso**

 **JEMMA** -(entro) **quería decirte que eres muy valiente por enfrentarte a todo esto sola, recién te graduaste y ya tienes un gran peso sobre los hombros** (Skye la escuchaba atentamente)

 **SKYE-pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones, pero aquí estoy** (Jemma sonrió)

 **JEMMA-aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo, y estoy segura que los demás también**

 **SKYE-tome una decisión Jem** (la tomo de los hombros) **estoy aquí y voy a pelear** (se abrazaron) **tus palabras me hicieron dar cuenta de muchas cosas** (Jemma la tomo de las manos y se quedaron mirando)

 **JEMMA-qué más puedo hacer para ayudarte?** (Skye sonrió y se acercaba a ella lentamente)

Bobbi eligió ese momento para hablar con Skye.

 **BOBBI** -(golpeo la puerta y las chicas se separaron de inmediato) **hey Johnson** (entro) **tengo tu** **vestido listo** (las miro sonriendo)

 **SKYE-gracias Bobbi, ahora mismo voy a verlo**

 **BOBBI-y Jemma…Fitz te necesita en el laboratorio**

 **JEMMA-como siempre** (le sonrió a Skye y salió del cuarto)

La hora de la misión había llegado, Skye estaba en su cuarto con Bobbi ayudándole a dar los últimos retoques a su atuendo. El vestido que la rubia eligió para la gala era negro, un fino bretel bordado con pequeñas piedras brillosas le rodeaba el cuello, dejando al descubierto la espalda, el vestido tenía un corte que dejaba ver parte de su pierna izquierda, en sí, le calzaba como un guante.

 **BOBBI** -(le acomodaba el cabello) **nerviosa?**

 **SKYE-** _ **aterrada,**_ **un poco**

 **BOBBI-yo también estuve donde estas ahora, recién salía de la Academia cuando me asignaron una misión encubierta, tenía tu misma edad y recuerdo que lo único que quería hacer era huir a una isla y emborracharme hasta olvidar que era parte de Shield**

 **SKYE** -(rio) **yo también pensé en escapar, pero decidí quedarme**

 **BOBBI-por Jemma?** (Skye se dio vuelta a mirarla) **hey no te estoy juzgando, todos tenemos nuestros motivos para hacer las cosas, y creo que pelear por alguien es el mejor**

 **SKYE-no está prohibido verdad? La relación entre compañeros**

 **BOBBI-no, no somos la CIA o el MI6, Shield permite la relación entre agentes, siempre y cuando vida privada y laboral no se mezclen e interfieran con las misiones**

 **SKYE-quiere decir que si Jemma es enviada a una peligrosa misión yo no debo enloquecer porque si no el trabajo se puede arruinar?**

 **BOBBI-así es** (Skye asintió)

Jemma entro a la habitación de Skye justo cuando esta terminaba de alistarse.

 **BOBBI-voy a ver que lo demás esté listo** (salió del cuarto)

 **JEMMA** -(no podía dejar de mirarla) **estas…preciosa**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **gracias Jem** (se acercó a ella)

 **JEMMA-Fitz y yo mejoramos los lentes así combinan con tu atuendo** (las gafas eran más delicadas y tenían brillo) **y Fitz diseño esta pequeña pistola icer para que quepa en tu cartera, tiene solo una bala, si la usas…tienes una oportunidad**

 **SKYE-no fallare**

 **JEMMA** -(apoyo una mano en su hombro, hizo puntas de pie y le beso la mejilla) **un beso de buena suerte**

La puerta estaba abierta así que Coulson se asomó.

 **COULSON** -(entro) **todo esta listo. May, Bobbi y Mack estarán apoyándote desde afuera por si algo saliera mal, pero adentro estarás sola, puedes hacerlo Quake?** (le pregunto sonriendo)

 **SKYE-por supuesto señor, los hare temblar con mi personalidad**

 **COULSON-contamos contigo**

 **SKYE-sin presiones**

Se subió a su auto, bajo la ventanilla y llamo a Jemma.

 **SKYE-cuando regrese hablaremos sobre los besos de buena suerte**

 **JEMMA** -(se sonrojo) **te estaré esperando**

Skye le regalo su típica sonrisa encantadora, encendió el motor y salió de la base. Jemma se reunió con Coulson y Fitz frente a las computadoras, desde ahí verían todos los pasos de la morocha.

Skye estaba asustada pero aun así trataba de mantener la concentración, estaba al volante de un auto increíble que jamás pensó que conduciría, así que para aplacar los nervios piso el acelerador y dejo que el auto corriera libre por las frías calles de Manhattan.

Llego y se estaciono frente al casino, el chico del servicio de valet le abrió la puerta y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Unos tacos altos asomaron, permitiendo ver a través de la abertura del vestido unas esbeltas piernas que descendían del mismo. Tomo la mano del joven y salió del auto. Le dio las llaves, y en el bolsillo del frente de su chaqueta le dejo unos billetes, cuando el chico la miro esta le guiño un ojo y con gracia y estilo comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían a la entrada del casino. Mientras ascendía los escalones trataba de disimular el frio que le calaba los huesos.

 **SKYE** -(hablaba por el comunicador que tenía oculto en su oído) **Fitz me podrías haber diseñado un vestido térmico**

 **FITZ-para la próxima**

 **SKYE-no habrá próxima porque moriré congelada sobre estos escalones** (escucho que Coulson se aclaró la garganta y no dijo más nada)

No tuvo problemas con la nueva identidad y la invitación. Una vez dentro Skye activo la cámara de los lentes para que su equipo viera lo mismo que ella, mientras más ojos vigilaran mejor.

Skye tomo una copa de champagne y empezó a mezclarse entre la gente, era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así, usando un vestido de gala y sosteniendo una copa de champagne caro (que por supuesto solo fingiría beber). Disfrutaba esta nueva experiencia, se sentía como una princesa, pero por nada del mundo cambiaria las clásicas fiestas con sus amigos, donde botas y chaquetas de cuero se veían bien.

El boton izquierdo de los lentes le permitía ver a través de los presentes, muchos hombres fingían ser invitados, pero debajo del saco del smoking ocultaban armas, de seguro eran guardias y para suerte de Skye, había mas de una docena.

 **SKYE-oh dios mío** (trato que no sonara tan alto)

 **COULSON-que sucede? A quien viste? Te descubrieron?**

 **SKYE-no no, tengo frente a mí una mujer en un vestido rojo, pero adivinen que…no es una mujer** (Jemma aguanto la risa)

 **COULSON-sigue…observando**

Cientos de cámaras estaban esparcidas en los techos y columnas del salón de fiestas del casino, cualquier movimiento en falso y estaría atrapada.

Finalmente Ian Quinn hizo su aparición, desde lejos se notaba que era un tipo engreído y soberbio, junto a el había una chica menudita con un elegante vestido de flores y guantes de la misma tela del vestido.

 **SKYE-Fitz fíjate quien es ella**

 **FITZ-mirare en la base de datos**

De repente una mujer mayor se paró frente a ella.

 **SEÑORA-disculpa linda, podrías acompañarme al cuarto de damas?**

 **SKYE-no queda muy lejos** (se lo señalo)

 **SEÑORA-es que necesito apoyarme en alguien**

 **COULSON-Quake concéntrate, ve con Quinn**

 **SKYE** -(le dio la espalda a la mujer) **es solo una ancianita** (le respondió a Coulson)

 **SEÑORA-con quien hablas linda? Ahí no hay nadie**

 **SKYE-por favor discúlpeme** (se alejó de ella)

A mitad camino Fitz le informo algo muy importante.

 **FITZ-la chica del vestido de flores no figura, pero la anciana se llama Beverly y es la madre de Quinn**

 **SKYE** -(inmediatamente dio la vuelta y busco a la señora) **aquí estoy, la acompaño al baño** (la tomo del brazo) **así que es la madre de Ian, debe estar muy orgullosa de sus logros**

 **BEVERLY** -(le palmeo el brazo) **así es querida, aunque no siempre apruebo sus amistades, pero tú eres una jovencita muy agradable, a que te dedicas?**

 **SKYE-trabajo con computadoras**

 **BEVERLY-a Ian le encanta todo eso**

 **SKYE-y dígame…por qué no le gustan sus amistades** (caminaban lentamente hacia el baño)

 **BEVERLY-no son hombres buenos, explotan a mi Ian, siempre le ha interesado la ciencia, yo no entiendo mucho, pero creo que está trabajando con unos científicos en algo importante porque lo noto exhausto**

 **SKYE-él le comento en que trabaja?**

 **BEVERLY-quizás sí, pero lamentablemente mi memoria ya no es lo que era, tu eres su amiga, convéncelo que trabaje menos. Ya no puedo ir a visitarlo porque tiene la casa llena con estas personas**

 **SKYE-claro, yo hablare con el** (llegaron a la puerta del baño) **la espero aquí afuera**

Luego de dejar a Beverly en una cómoda silla, Skye se dirigió a hablar con Quinn. Se presentó como miembro del grupo de Hacktivistas Rising Tide y de inmediato tuvo la atención de este. A medida que la conversación avanzaba, Skye se ganaba la confianza de Quinn, aunque su socia, la misteriosa Raina, no parecía muy convencida con la morocha.

 **QUINN-te vi hablando con mi madre**

 **SKYE-si, Beverly y yo nos hicimos amigas, me dijo que está preocupada por ti, quiere que trabajes menos así puede ir a visitarte** (Quinn sonrió)

 **QUINN-hablando de eso, daré una fiesta en mi casa, estas invitada, tengo mucho para mostrarte, estoy seguro que tu grupo lo apreciara**

 **SKYE-seguro que si**

 **RAINA-ve cómoda…por si tuvieras que correr** (la miro desafiante)

 **SKYE** -(se hizo la desentendida) **no entiendo por qué tendría que correr**

 **COULSON-muy bien Quake, tenemos lo que queríamos, retírate**

 **SKYE-felicitaciones por la gran inauguración, pero ya debo retirarme** (señalo los pies) **debí haber elegido zapatos más cómodos**

 **QUINN** -(sonrió) **te estaré esperando, encantado de conocerte Chloe** (le tomo la mano y se la beso)

 **SKYE-** _ **trata de no vomitar Skye,**_ **el placer fue todo mío** (le sonrió y le acaricio el brazo) **nos vemos**

Se dirigía hacia la puerta muy orgullosa por su logro, cuando de sorpresa Raina la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar, adentrándola nuevamente al casino.

 **RAINA-ven conmigo, tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante**

 **COULSON-sigue su juego, veamos que quiere**

Entraron a la cocina, estaba desierta y fría y eso le dio a Skye una mala sensación.

 **RAINA** -(trabo la puerta principal) **lograste convencer al idiota de Quinn, pero no a mi** (le sonrió con malicia)

 **SKYE** -(trato de mantener la calma) **no entiendo de qué hablas**

 **RAINA-eres una agente de Shield**

A Skye se le congelo la sangre y no era por la cocina fría.

 **COULSON-agente ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer**

Excepto que Skye no sabía, por eso hizo lo que mejor le pareció en ese momento.

 **SKYE-si, y tú trabajas para Hydra**

 **RAINA-trabajo para mí**

Lentamente fue quitándose los guantes, dedo a dedo, dejando ver unas largas uñas rojas que asustaron a Skye, a la vez golpeo dos veces sus talones y los tacos de sus zapatos se transformaron en filosas dagas.

 **SKYE-** _ **estoy en problemas**_ (trago saliva)

Raina se le fue encima, Skye logró evadirla pero perdió su pequeño bolso, a pesar del vestido ajustado Raina era veloz y ágil, en ese momento Skye recordó las veces que tuvo que defenderse de asaltantes y reacciono, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 **COULSON-necesitas refuerzos? May está lista para entrar**

 **SKYE-yo puedo** (rápidamente se quitó los lentes y los zapatos) **que más tienes Freddie Krueger**

Raina no perdió tiempo y se abalanzo sobre Skye, sus rápidos reflejos le permitían esquivarla, la morocha no sabía artes marciales pero logro darle un puñetazo en la cara haciéndola caer, mientras Raina se recuperaba, Skye tomo una bandeja de plata que le serviría para cubrirse de las filosas uñas y de esos mortales tacones.

Raina estaba enfadada, arremetió con todo contra Skye, uno de sus tacos traspaso la bandeja quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara, y cuando Skye quiso darle una patada, Raina la hirió en la pierna descubierta. La morocha cayó al suelo y al mirarse la pierna vio que tenía cuatro cortes, marcas iguales a las garras de un animal. Le costaba levantarse y para peor Raina estaba frente a ella sonriendo con maldad.

 **RAINA** -(tomo el bolso de Skye) **aquí es donde guardas tu arma?** (lo abrió)

 **SKYE-no, la guardo aquí** (debajo de la pierna cubierta saco la pequeña pistola) **si vivieras donde crecí sabrías que no debes guardar todo en el bolso**

Raino la miro sorprendida y trato de atacar a Skye pero esta fue más rápida, le disparo justo en el estómago, durmiéndola en el acto.

 **SKYE-toma eso bruja!** (intento levantarse) **auch ok ahora si necesito apoyo**

Los tres agentes entraron de inmediato por la puerta trasera, Bobbi ayudo a Skye a pararse.

 **BOBBI-estuviste muy bien** (la tomo de la cintura)

 **SKYE** -(abrazo a Bobbi de los hombros) **mi plan resulto**

 **BOBBI-que plan? Dejarte golpear?**

 **SKYE-más o menos, necesitaba tenerla a distancia para poder sacar el arma**

 **MAY-debemos irnos ahora mismo** (Mack cargaba a Raina)

 **SKYE-debo ir por mi auto**

 **BOBBI-te acompaño, yo conduzco**

Al llegar a la base Simmons atendió inmediatamente a Skye.

 **SKYE** -(se sentó sobre una fría mesa de acero inoxidable) **doctora voy a convertirme en un hombre lobo?**

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **me temo que no** (le cubría las heridas)

 **COULSON-estas bien?** (Skye asintió) **buen trabajo, Raina pasara toda la noche en una celda y mañana la interrogaremos**

 **SKYE-bien señor**

 **COULSON-disculpen** (fue en busca de May)

 **JEMMA-estuviste increíble**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **nunca vi uñas así, y esos tacones, excelente tecnología**

 **JEMMA-de seguro Hydra está envuelta. Listo, toma estos analgésicos, te calmaran el dolor y te ayudaran a dormir**

 **SKYE-iré a cambiarme** (Jemma la ayudo a bajar)

 **JEMMA-te acompaño?**

 **SKYE-gracias, yo puedo Jem**

 **JEMMA-iré a verte en unos minutos**

 **SKYE-así lo espero**

Skye estaba en el baño terminando de lavarse los dientes, el celular que estaba sobre el lavabo comenzó a sonar, era el número de Lance.

 **SKYE-hola tonto** (le dijo riendo)

 **LANCE-Hola extraña, como estas?**

 **SKYE-estuve mejor, acabo de tener mi primera misión encubierta y una tipa loca me dejo en la pierna cuatro marcas de garras**

 **LANCE-oh por dios! Skye por que no escapaste!?**

 **SKYE-no podía y no puedo, tengo un deber con ellos**

 **LANCE-no es así, no eres una agente real, en la próxima misión podrías morir, encuentra de una vez a la verdadera agente y vete de ahí**

 **SKYE-lo sé. Apenas pueda lo hare. Están peleando por una causa importante y quiero ser parte, además…**

 **LANCE** -(suspiro) **hay una chica**

 **SKYE-si, Jemma, es la científica de la base**

 **LANCE-ya te la llevaste a la cama?**

 **SKYE-no es una chica cualquiera, me gusta de verdad**

 **LANCE-no dejes fluir esos sentimientos, estas ahí de paso**

 **SKYE-voy a quedarme unas semanas más, seguiré fingiendo un tiempo, hasta ahora no lo hago tan mal, mañana empezare a buscar**

Sintió ruido en la habitación, se asomó desde el baño y vio a Jemma parada junto a la puerta.

 **SKYE-luego…te llamo** (corto la comunicación) **cuanto llevas ahí?**

 **JEMMA-lo suficiente** (tomo la pistola icer que seguía en la mesa junto a la puerta y le apunto) **quién eres?**

 **SKYE** -(suspiro) **no me lo vas a creer**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

 **JEMMA-tienes tres segundos para hablar antes que te dispare y llame a Coulson!**

 **SKYE-no puedo explicarte todo en tres segundos**

 **JEMMA-dos!**

 **SKYE** -(levanto las manos) **bien. No dispares. Me llamo Skye Winslow, no soy una Agente de** **Shield pero tampoco de Hydra, solo soy una chica común que vive en la Cocina del Infierno y cometió un gran error** (Jemma la miraba seria y no dejaba de apuntarle) **cree una identificación falsa con el nombre Daisy Johnson para entrar a un club…y…termine aquí**

 **JEMMA-esperas que te crea?**

 **SKYE-no, pero es la verdad**

 **JEMMA-que casualidad elegiste el nombre Daisy Johnson**

 **SKYE-de verdad fue casualidad, solo uní los nombres de dos perros** (Jemma la miro confundida) **mi papá es veterinario**

 **JEMMA-si lo que me dices es verdad, por qué no dijiste nada? Escuche que seguirás fingiendo hasta encontrar lo que buscas**

 **SKYE-no dije nada porque pensé que me enviarían a prisión, me acusarían de robarme la identidad de un agente o algo así, entonces decidí seguirles la corriente para poder buscar a la verdadera Daisy Johnson, pero Coulson no me dio tiempo a nada. Cuando la encontrara les diría la verdad, quería hacer algo bueno para que no…no me odiaran tanto** (agacho la cabeza)

 **JEMMA-hay muchos casos de identidad errónea, pero como este ninguno**

 **SKYE-sé que aún no me crees, por eso déjame probarte que digo la verdad. No tengo redes sociales, soy hacker no le confió mis datos a internet, pero mi amigo Lance tiene cuenta en Youtube, practico parkour, hay un video mío antes de una competencia** (señalo su computadora)

 **JEMMA-de frente a la pared y pon tus manos sobre esta** (Skye hizo lo que le dijo) **el nombre** **de su cuenta** (estaba frente a la computadora)

 **SKYE-sexy ingles casanova, todo junto, sin mayúscula**

Unos minutos después Skye escucho que el video comenzaba, no pudo evitar sonreír en la parte de festejar con chicas. El video mostraba la previa de la carrera, durante esta y la llegada, Jemma lo miro entero.

 **JEMMA-puedes relajarte** (cerro la computadora)

 **SKYE** -(bajo los brazos) **me crees?** (le pregunto con esperanza)

 **JEMMA** -(la miraba seria) **si** (Skye suspiro aliviada) **pero igual le diré a Coulson**

 **SKYE-no, espera** (la tomo del brazo pero Jemma se soltó) **primero déjame buscar a Daisy**

 **JEMMA-no puedo ser parte de tus enredos de chica mala, me gusta seguir las reglas y hacer lo que se espera de mí, me hace sentir bien. Además…no te pusiste a pensar que si tu estas aquí, y la verdadera Agente Johnson aun no llego, es…porque quizás este muerta**

 **SKYE** -(la miro sorprendida) **no, no lo pensé**

 **JEMMA-Hydra debe haberla atrapado, pero cómo? Como sabían sobre ella?**

 **SKYE-no lo sé, si aún esta con vida la encontrare, Jemma escúchame por favor**

 **JEMMA-si no es sobre esto, no me interesa que más tengas para decir. No le diré a Coulson, aun no, pero ponte a buscarla ahora mismo**

 **SKYE-por favor déjame que lo haga mañana, los analgésicos empiezan a hacer efecto** (se sentó en la cama)

 **JEMMA-vete a dormir** (sin decir nada más salió de la habitación)

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, por suerte la pierna no le dolía, la sustancia blanca que Jemma le había puesto le cerro las heridas, toda esa zona estaba dormida, pero no le impedía caminar.

Se encontró con Bobbi que salía de la sala de interrogación.

 **SKYE-Raina está cooperando?**

 **BOBBI-May y Coulson están con ella, pero responde a sus preguntas con acertijos, va a llevar más tiempo del que creíamos. Cómo te sientes?**

 **SKYE-las heridas se cerraron, me quedaron marcadas cuatro líneas finas, pero estoy bien**

 **BOBBI-mejor así. Puedes usar tus habilidades como hacker y buscar información sobre Raina? algo que nos ayude a presionarla**

 **SKYE-ya me pongo con eso**

Fitz y Jemma estaban en el laboratorio, Skye entro y busco un lugar apartado para trabajar con su computadora.

 **SKYE** -(a pesar de todo tenía que seguir actuando con normalidad) **buenos días chicos**

 **FITZ-buen día** (la saludo sonriente)

 **JEMMA-buen día** (la saludo seria y sin mirarla)

 **FITZ** -(le hablo bajo) **Simmons que sucede? Discutieron?**

 **JEMMA-no hay ningún problema**

 **FITZ-** (no estaba convencido) **ok, voy a hacerme un té, les traigo algo de la cocina**? (Simmons negó con la cabeza)

 **SKYE-no, gracias Fitz** (cuando este salió del laboratorio Skye fue hasta Jemma) **necesito hablarte**

 **JEMMA-estoy ocupada**

 **SKYE-por favor** (acerco su mano a la de Jemma pero esta la corrió)

 **JEMMA-tengo trabajo y tú también, el tiempo se te está acabando**

Derrotada Skye regreso a su rincón y comenzó a rastrear a la verdadera Daisy Johnson, la información sobre Raina la dejaría para después.

La computadora en la oficina de Coulson comenzó a sonar, anunciando una video llamada que provenía de la Academia, Mack contesto e inmediatamente salió en busca del director.

 **MACK** -(entro a la sala de interrogación) **señor la Agente Weaver necesita hablarle, es urgente**

Cerraron la celda y los tres se dirigieron a la oficina de Coulson, Bobbi se les unió en el camino.

 **COULSON-Agente Weaver que sucede?**

 **WEAVER-Director Coulson me temo que tengo malas noticias** (los cuatro la miraban serios) **un grupo de obreros que se disponían a derrumbar un edificio, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de cuatro personas, tres tenían identificadores de Hydra y la otra joven que estaba alejada unos pasos de ellos…era Daisy Johnson**

 **COULSON** -(estaba confundido) **no puede ser, ella está aquí**

 **WEAVER-lo sé y me pareció extraño, por eso yo misma fui a reconocer el cuerpo y le aseguro que es la Agente Johnson, la joven que está en su base…es una impostora**

 **COULSON-ya nos encargaremos de ella** (corto la comunicación) **donde esta?**

 **BOBBI-en el laboratorio**

FitzSimmons trabajaban en silencio y Skye se había sumergido en su mundo, su burbuja se rompió cuando sintió una pistola detrás de su cabeza.

 **COULSON-estas hackeandonos!?** (May, Bobbi y Mack la rodearon y le apuntaban) **no son icers,** **así que mejor no intentes nada, levanta las manos lentamente** (Fitz miraba asustado y Simmons preocupada)

 **SKYE** -(estaba temblando) **pue…puedo ex…explicar** (comenzó a llorar)

 **COULSON-mataste a la Agente Johnson y tomaste su lugar!?**

 **SKYE-no no por…por favor**

 **MAY-será mejor que empieces a hablar**

Skye no cambio una sola palabra, les conto lo mismo que sabía Jemma.

 **COULSON-no te creo, manos en la espalda** (la esposo) **pasaras un tiempo encerrada.**

 **JEMMA-señor…ella…dice la verdad**

Ante el asombro de todos, tomo una computadora y les mostro el video, la única prueba que podía salvar a Skye.

 **COULSON-Agente Simmons que significa todo esto!? Sabias y la cubriste!? Esto no prueba nada! Hydra tiene mucha gente en la calle!**

 **SKYE-llévenme a mi casa y verán que digo la verdad!**

Fitz estaba en un rincón tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, mientras el resto de los agentes discutía sobre qué hacer. Skye estaba sentada tratando de buscar una mejor posición y Jemma a su lado tenía la cabeza gacha.

 **COULSON-Agente Simmons prepare sus pertenencias, queda suspendida de su cargo** (Jemma contuvo las lágrimas) **volverá cuando hayamos resuelto esta situación**

 **SKYE-no es justo, no es su culpa!**

 **COULSON-silencio! Tú no tienes nada para decir! Extiende el brazo** (le coloco un brazalete en la muñeca derecha) **impedirá que utilices aparatos electrónicos, no saldrás de tu casa hasta que nosotros volvamos a buscarte para imponerte un castigo** (Skye asintió) **Simmons quédate cerca de la ubicación de Skye, será más sencillo vigilarlas**

 **SKYE-hay un hotel a unas cuadras de mi casa** (Coulson asintió)

Cuando llegaron a casa de Skye, sus padres la esperaban afuera, apenas se bajó de la 4x4 los tres se abrazaron.

 **COULSON-señores Winslow…necesito hablar con ustedes**

Minutos después…

 **CAL** -(era una mezcla de enojo y asombro) **yo entiendo el problema que pudo haber causado, pero…prisión…no sería mucho?**

 **COULSON** -(se mantenía serio) **no lo es, se hizo pasar por una agente del gobierno, al no saber manejarse podría haber filtrado información y dejo a la Agencia en ridículo. Ya debo** **marcharme, tengo que arreglar este lio** (le hablo a Skye) **No enviare a terceros, yo mismo me comunicare contigo o vendré a buscarte, entendido?**

 **SKYE-si señor**

Coulson se marchó y dejo a Jemma en el hotel, le dio las mismas explicaciones, la única diferencia es que la joven científica tenía más chances de evadir la prisión.

Base de Hydra.

 **BAKSHI-nuestro espía asegura que Daisy Johnson está muerta, la nueva recluta de Coulson no pertenece a Shield, también me dijo que esta y la científica dejaron la base y están en la Cocina del Infierno**

 **WHITEHALL** -(miro a Bakshi a través del reflejo del ventanal) **necesito sus nombres y su ubicación exacta**

 **BAKSHI-bien señor** (se marchó)

Casa de Skye.

La morocha estaba sentada en el sofá, pero sus padres estaban de pie frente a ella.

 **JIAYING-agente secreta!? Misión de incognito! hasta aquí llegue! Estas castigada! Se te acabo la buena vida! No más internet! no mas parkour! no más salidas! del trabajo a casa!** (Skye asentía estoicamente) **necesito un té** (fue a la cocina)

 **CAL** -(se sentó junto a ella y le hablo bajo) **estoy enojado pero…de verdad hiciste todo eso?** (le pregunto asombrado)

 **JIAYING** -(hablo desde la cocina) **no la alientes!**

Ese mismo día, más tarde.

Skye se dirigía a la vereda a esperar por sus amigos, ya que estos no tenían permitido subir, y por orden de Coulson la morocha no podía alejarse del edificio.

Mientras esperaba pensaba en Jemma, se sentía mal por haberla involucrado. De repente un golpe seco la asusto, giro y vio que un hombre caía a sus pies y detrás de él estaban sus amigos.

 **LANCE-le vimos sacar un arma, iba a matarte**

 **LINCOLN-por suerte tenia mis herramientas, lo golpee con una llave inglesa** (dijo orgulloso)

 **SKYE-gracias chicos**

Lincoln lo dio vuelta y entre los cuatro le revisaron los bolsillos.

 **LANCE-me quedo con el dinero de su billetera** (conto los billetes)

 **MIKE-y yo con su reloj** (se lo quito y lo guardo en su bolsillo)

 **SKYE-tiene identificación de** **Hydra, como supieron que estaba aquí? Oh dios Jemma** (tomo la llave inglesa) **tírenlo en ese tacho de basura, suban y busquen mi celular, llamen a Coulson, explíquenle que paso, díganle que voy al hotel Triskelion**

 **LANCE-que vas a hacer?**

 **SKYE-las cosas bien de una vez por todas** (salió corriendo hacia el hotel)

El gerente del hotel conocía a la familia Winslow, por eso le dio el número de la habitación de Jemma.

 **GERENTE-otro hombre la está buscando, me dijo que es policía**

Skye se dio prisa, caminaba por los pasillos con cuidado. Vio un hombre alto de traje negro, podría acercarse por atrás pero de seguro la escucharía, engancho la herramienta en su cinturón y salió por la ventana, iba saltando y trepando por los balcones acercándose al cuarto de Jemma.

Habitación de Jemma.

La joven estaba sentada en la cama inmersa en sus pensamientos, un fuerte golpe en la puerta la sobresalto.

 **JEMMA-si?**

Desde afuera le informaron que el Director Coulson había enviado a buscarla, recordó lo que este le dijo y se puso en alerta.

Escucho un golpe en la ventana y vio que era Skye.

 **JEMMA-mmm un momento!** (abrió la ventana) **que haces aquí?**

 **SKYE-Hydra nos está buscando para matarnos, debemos irnos**

 **JEMMA-afuera hay alguien diciendo que Coulson lo envió para buscarnos, pero nos dijo que vendría el mismo**

 **SKYE** -(asintió) **Hydra. Tenemos que deshacernos del tipo de afuera**

El plan era simple, ambas se pararon detrás de la puerta, Jemma tenía en la mano una lámpara

 **JEMMA-ya le abro!** (Skye destrabo la puerta) **pase!**

Lo primero que se asomó por la puerta fue la pistola, sin perder tiempo Skye le golpeo la mano con la llave inglesa y Jemma le rompió la lámpara en la cabeza, pero el enorme agente de Hydra solo trastabillo, logrando cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

 **JEMMA** - **no se cayó! Por qué no se cayó!?**

Skye intento volver a golpearlo, pero el agente la tomo del cuello obligándola a soltar la llave inglesa, en ese mismo instante Jemma comenzó a propinarle golpes en la espalda sin mucho efecto.

 **AGENTE** -(tomo a Jemma del cuello) **dos pájaros de un tiro** (Skye lo pateo…bueno…ahí abajo y las soltó)

No veían a donde quedo la pistola, en medio del forcejeo el gerente del hotel golpeo la puerta.

 **GERENTE-los huéspedes se quejan del ruido!**

 **SKYE** -(estaba sobre la espalda del agente tirándole los pelos) **es…la..tele…televisión!**

 **GERENTE-abran la puerta ahora mismo!**

Cuando Skye se soltó, Jemma le golpeó la cabeza con la herramienta y antes que cayera entre las dos lo fueron empujando hacia la puerta, el hombre la traspaso y se golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la pared del pasillo, quedando inconsciente. El gerente se quedó mirando atónito.

 **SKYE-ya abrimos la puerta** (se apoyó sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento)

 **JEMMA-vámonos de aquí**

Doblaron por el pasillo y se toparon con otro agente de Hydra, escucharon un disparo y el hombre cayo sin vida junto a ellas. Detrás de este estaba Bobbi.

 **BOBBI** -(sonrió) **si me siguen las sacare de aquí** (Skye tomo el arma del agente) **el edificio está rodeado por Hydra, May está del otro lado, la única salida es por el techo**

Cada agente que se cruzaba en su camino era reducido fácilmente por Bobbi, las chicas estaban fascinadas viéndola pelear con sus bastones.

En un momento Bobbi estaba luchando con dos agentes y no vio que un tercero se acercaba por detrás. El disparo de Skye fue certero, directo al corazón, salvándole la vida a su compañera.

 **BOBBI-buen disparo**

Skye se quedó rígida en el lugar, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer ni como logro esa puntería.

Llegaron al techo con Hydra sobre los talones, May estaba esperándolas.

 **MAY-yo las cubro salten** (disparaba a los agentes)

Skye y Jemma vieron que Bobbi salto al vacío, pero no llego al suelo.

 **JEMMA-es el Quinjet**

 **SKYE-juntas** (la tomo de la mano)

Saltaron y Bobbi las ayudo a entrar, luego salto May, una vez que estaban todas dentro, el Quinjet se materializo y Mack rápidamente los alejo del edificio.

 **SKYE-mi familia!?** (se sentaron y ajustaron los cinturones)

 **MAY-están bien, los agentes que te buscaron en el club los están protegiendo, pero tranquila porque no están en peligro, Hydra solo está interesada en ti** (Skye respiro aliviada)

 **SKYE-gracias por venir** (May asintió)

 **JEMMA-a dónde vamos?**

 **BOBBI-a la base**

 **JEMMA** -(estaba junto a Skye) **gracias por salvarme la vida** (Skye le sonrió) **pero sigo enojada porque me mentiste y porque hiciste que me suspendieran**

 **SKYE-lo sé, y me siento terrible, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Cuando lleguemos por favor déjame hablarte** (Jemma asintió)

Al llegar a la base Coulson las recibió.

 **COULSON-me alegra ver que están bien, se quedaran aquí porque afuera no están a salvo, pero no crean que olvidé lo que hicieron** (ambas asintieron en silencio)

 **JEMMA** -(entro a su habitación seguida por Skye) **De verdad me dolió que me mintieras**

 **SKYE-mentí sobre ser una agente secreta, pero nunca te mentí a ti, al menos no completamente, por eso te dije que me llamaras Skye, para que hubiera algo real entre nosotras**

 **JEMMA-no sé qué pensar Skye, no sé qué fue real y que no lo fue, para ti todo es una broma**

 **SKYE-cada momento que pasamos juntas fue real, no es una broma…lo que siento por** **ti** (Jemma la miro sorprendida) **mi amor por ti es verdadero** (la tomo de las mejillas y la beso)

Jemma le correspondió el beso y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a ella.

 **SKYE** -(se separó) **estoy dispuesta a besarte toda la noche hasta que me creas**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **te creo, aunque me gusta esa idea** (se soltó de sus brazos y cerró la puerta con llave) **no más interrupciones**

Jemma regreso a los brazos de Skye y se besaron con delicadeza, disfrutando del momento, poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso. Gracias a la bendita calefacción de la base, tenían poca ropa, lo cual facilito la tarea.

Skye desabrochaba los botones de la camisa estampada de Jemma, mientras esta le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba la espalda. La morocha le quito la blusa y con ambas manos la levanto, instintivamente Jemma rodeo su cintura con sus piernas.

Se dirigían hacia la cama sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse, con suavidad la acostó y se colocó sobre ella, llenando de besos el cuello de Jemma.

Se sentó sobre su cintura para quitarse la remera y Simmons se incorporó y le beso el abdomen, con sus manos subió por su espalda y le quito el brasier, le acariciaba los senos mientras sus labios recorrían los abdominales de Skye.

Volvieron a acostarse y entre besos, caricias y gemidos los pantalones y la ropa interior que quedaba fueron desapareciendo. Skye recorrió con sus manos y sus labios cada centímetro del cuerpo de Jemma. Cuando su lengua probó su esencia, Simmons gimió y arqueo la espalda dándole a entender que no se detuviera, antes que Jemma alcanzara el punto máximo, Skye subió por su cuerpo cubriéndola con su calor y lentamente se introdujo en ella. No quedaba espacio entre sus cuerpos, Jemma se aferró a su espalda y Skye enlazo su mano libre a la de Simmons, no se soltaron en ningún momento y Jemma llegó aferrada a Skye y mirándola a los ojos.

La morocha la besaba y acariciaba con delicadeza esperando a que se recuperara.

 **SKYE** -(Jemma volvió a la realidad) **hola** (le sonrió)

 **JEMMA-hola** (la beso)

Skye se acomodó sobre su pecho y se quedaron abrazadas, acariciándose, disfrutando del cómodo silencio que volvía a inundar la habitación.

 **JEMMA** -(le acariciaba el cabello) **que sientes cuando vuelas por el aire?**

 **SKYE-me siento libre, pienso que es lo más parecido a tener súper poderes, saltas de una altura a otra, trepas paredes, desafías la gravedad…**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **suena increíble, así fue como llegaste a mi ventana?**

 **SKYE-si, nunca fui tan rápida, cuando supe que estabas en peligro no me importo la herida en mi pierna ni nada más, solo…salvarte**

 **JEMMA-estaba aterrada, si no hubieras llegado…**

 **SKYE** -(se incorporó para mirarla) **no pienses eso**

 **JEMMA-te quedaras?**

 **SKYE-siempre y cuando me quieras aquí**

 **JEMMA-claro que te quiero a mi lado**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **convenceré a Coulson para que deje que me quede y trabajare arduamente, entrenare el día entero con May, hare lo que sea para protegerte, no dejare que nada malo te** **pase** (le acaricio las mejillas) **Esto** (las señalo) **aún no ha acabado, pero lo continuamos otro día, porque estoy cansada y mañana hay que madrugar**

 **JEMMA-sí, yo también estoy cansada**

Se ubicaron de costado, Skye abrazándola por detrás, haciéndola sentir segura, y asegurándose ella misma que su amor estaba ahí, sana y salva.

 **SKYE-buenas noches Jem** (le beso el cuello)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **buenas noches Skye**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Quedarse durmiendo a la mañana unas horas de más o tener un momento a solas no era sencillo en la base, y al parecer ese momento estaba por llegar a su fin cuando May golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Jemma.

 **MAY-Simmons!** (dentro de la habitación se escuchaba movimiento)

 **SKYE-un minuto!** (se tapó la boca)

 **JEMMA** -(abrió los ojos de par en par) **ahora sabe que estas aquí**

 **SKYE** -(hablaba bajo) **lo siento, olvide que estábamos en tu habitación**

 **MAY-levántense Coulson las espera en la sala de reunión!**

 **JEMMA-de acuerdo Agente May!**

Entraron a la sala y todos las miraban sonrientes pero nadie dijo nada. Jemma se reunió con sus compañeros, pero Skye se quedó más atrás, no estaba segura si ella podía formar parte de esa reunión.

 **COULSON-nuevamente Hydra está un paso delante de nosotros, ciertamente no atrapamos a todos los espías**

 **MAY-todos aquí pasamos por el detector de mentiras al igual que los alumnos y el personal de la Academia**

 **COULSON-entonces como saben todos nuestros movimientos?** (Skye se acercó al grupo)

 **SKYE-señor si me permite** (Coulson la miro) **pienso que el traidor está en la Academia, desde el primer momento supieron sobre Daisy Johnson, luego Raina me reconoció en la fiesta y ahora este ataque**

 **COULSON-May interroga a Raina** (esta asintió)

Sala de interrogación.

 **MAY-empieza a hablar, que relación tienes con Hydra y Quinn**

 **RAINA-Hydra me contrato para experimentos científicos, y a Quinn por su dinero**

 **MAY-que clase de experimentos?**

 **RAINA** -(suspiro) **no lo sé, nunca llegue a verlos, Hydra y su idea de dominar el mundo es muy anticuada para mí, Quinn me resulto más interesante, tiene ideas novedosas**

 **MAY-por eso estabas en el casino?** (Raina asintió) **como sabias sobre nuestra agente?**

 **RAINA** -(sonrió) **los miembros de The Rising Tide nunca se muestran, son contratados anónimamente, por eso son imposibles de atrapar. Quinn se distrajo por su bonita cara, pero no se necesita ser un genio para notar que era una novata, además ella misma se dio a conocer cuando estábamos en la cocina**

 **MAY-él te proveyó con esos zapatos?**

 **RAINA-por supuesto, tiene una gran tecnología, colabora con Hydra para que no lo maten, pero él tiene sus propios planes, de los cuales me habría encantado formar parte, si tu estúpida agente no hubiera interferido**

 **MAY-por qué de repente estas contando todo?**

 **RAINA-estoy contando todo? O quizás hay más. Yo desaparecí, Quinn debe estar consciente de eso y por el otro lado Hydra…tiene ojos en todas partes. No hay nada que ustedes puedan** **hacer** (sonrió con maldad)

May salió de la sala de interrogación y se dirigió a donde estaba el resto.

 **MAY-ya escucharon todo**

 **JEMMA-al menos ya sabemos cómo descubrió a Skye**

 **COULSON-como cree que fracasaremos no le importo delatar a Quinn diciendo que tiene planes aparte de Hydra**

 **MACK-y que estos tienen ojos en todas partes, puede ser posible que haya un espía**

 **BOBBI-tal vez está mintiendo, disfruta jugando con nosotros**

 **SKYE-Shield está dividida en dos: esta base y la Academia. Si me lo permite puedo hackear la base de datos o su sistema de comunicación, les aseguro que puedo encontrarlo**

 **COULSON** -(miro a May y esta apenas asintió) **comienza ahora, aquí mismo, enfrente de todos**

 **SKYE-claro, pero primero quíteme el bozal electrónico** (levanto su muñeca)

Coulson se lo quito y Skye comenzó a trabajar, no le llevo mucho tiempo meterse dentro de la Academia.

 **JEMMA-que buscas exactamente?**

 **SKYE-por un lado busco a los últimos alumnos que ingresaron y por el otro busco una mancha en el legajo de todos los estudiantes, algo que haga saltar la banca, un granito de arena que nos dé una pista**

 **COULSON-Shield no acepta estudiantes que tengan un prontuario criminal**

 **SKYE-ok, pero que hay de sus padres?** (lo miro con una ceja levantada) **la mayoría de estos** **chicos tienen padres con billeteras abultadas y conexiones en todo el mundo** (dejo la frase en el aire)

 **JEMMA** -(entendió a que se refería) **Quinn tiene una billetera abultada y contactos alrededor del mundo**

 **SKYE** -(la miro) **elemental mi querida Watson** (Jemma sonrió) **si alguno de ellos está** **relacionado con Quinnworldwide…esa será nuestra pista** (Coulson sonrió complacido)

Lamentablemente ningún padre tenía relación con Quinn, no había nada en sus legajos que los guiara a este.

 **SKYE-rayos!** (golpeo la mesa frustrada)

 **FITZ-tranquila, la lista de alumnos está terminando de cargarse, talvez tengamos suerte**

La lista se completó y uno por uno leían los nombres, mientras Skye buscaba datos que no conocían la luz del sol. La morocha comenzaba a perder la esperanza, Coulson tenía razón ninguno de los estudiantes tenía un pasado oscuro.

 **BOBBI-ultimo nombre…Donnie Gill**

 **SKYE** -(termino de investigarlo) **está limpio, de hecho es el estudiante modelo, primero de su clase, las mejores notas. Por esas razones la Agente Weaver lo busco como su asistente**

Cuando Skye termino de hablar se hizo silencio, todos pensaban lo mismo.

 **JEMMA-si eres el asistente de la Directora de la Academia…**

 **FITZ-tienes acceso a documentos clasificados**

 **MACK- y a conversaciones privadas**

 **COULSON- lo tenemos** (miro a Skye) **excelente trabajo** (le sonrió)

 **SKYE** -(estaba contenta de haber ayudado) **gracias señor**

FitzSimmons y Skye se quedaron en la base, mientras tanto Coulson y los demás agentes fueron a la Academia.

Phill hablo con la Agente Weaver sobre sus sospechas y le pidió que ocupara a Donnie en una actividad, así la llegada del equipo seria sorpresiva.

Anne Weaver los recibió cordialmente y los llevo a su oficina, ahí Donnie estaba ocupado en una tarea sin mucha importancia.

 **WEAVER** -(abrió la puerta) **Donnie alguien quiere hablar contigo** (dejo pasar a Coulson)

 **COULSON-buenos días señor Gill** (Donnie se puso pálido) **me gustaría conversar un momento con usted**

Apenas Coulson se sentó en la silla, Donnie comenzó a llorar y confeso ayudar a Hydra.

 **COULSON-por qué lo hiciste?**

 **DONNIE-estaba solo, nadie se interesaba en ser mi amigo, y un día Seth Dormer comenzó a hablarme, nos hicimos buenos amigos y entonces me conto que era miembro de una organización secreta dentro de Shield, me dijo que debía unirme porque Shield no nos dejaría crecer, en cambio esta organización apreciaba a científicos como nosotros y que nuestros inventos nos harían ricos** (Coulson lo escuchaba serio) **el día que Shield atrapo a Seth pensé que todo se había acabado, pero nunca vinieron por mí, así que continúe en honor a el**

 **COULSON-y eso causo que muchos agentes murieran, enviaste al matadero a tu compañera Daisy Johnson**

 **DONNIE-nunca me agrado de todos modos**

 **COULSON-como pasaste el detector de mentiras?**

 **DONNIE-diseñe una sustancia que al ingerirse paraliza los músculos del cuerpo y reduce al mínimo tus pulsaciones, es como si estuvieras… congelado por dentro**

 **WEAVER-proyecto Ventisca, era un arma formidable para nuestros agentes de campo, si eran atrapados podían beberlo y burlar cualquier detector de mentiras**

 **COULSON-magnifico invento, lástima que se haya usado para el mal**

 **DONNIE-que pasara conmigo?** (Coulson y Weaver se levantaron)

 **COULSON-tu habitación en el freezer te está esperando** (miro sonriendo a Anne) **nunca mejor ese nombre. Comandante Hill está a cargo del lugar, ella te mantendrá vigilado**

Mack entro a la oficina y esposo a Donnie.

 **WEAVER-lo siento mucho director, debí haberlo visto**

 **COULSON-no es su culpa, Hydra nos ha engañado a todos. Pero debemos considerar esto como un pequeño triunfo, se han quedado sin hombres dentro de Shield, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad**

 **WEAVER-estuve revisando la lista de los mejores estudiantes, no remplazaran a Daisy Johnson, pero hay jóvenes muy capaces que podrían unirse a su equipo**

 **COULSON-le agradezco Directora Weaver, pero por ahora creo que podremos manejarnos** (esta sonrió y asintió)

Coulson caminaba adelante, detrás de el Bobbi y Mack escoltaban a Donnie, y en último lugar iba May.

Los estudiantes que estaban en los pasillos miraban serios y algunos asustados, llevar a Donnie de esta forma hacia la salida servía como mensaje para el resto del alumnado.

Playground

Fitz estaba ocupado en la otra punta de la base y Jemma se encontraba en el laboratorio.

 **SKYE** -(entro) **fue la primera video llamada que tuve, pero no la más grata**

 **JEMMA** -(fue a su encuentro) **que te dijeron?**

 **SKYE-por un lado están aliviados que los agentes se marcharon, no les gustaba tenerlos encima, pero aún están enojados, preocupados y quieren que regrese a casa. Mi padre finge estar molesto pero en realidad esta asombrado, no puede creer todo lo que hice**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **y tu mamá?**

 **SKYE-ah no ella está furiosa, ahora que lo pienso bien estoy más segura afuera peleando con Hydra que en casa con ella**

 **JEMMA** -(rio) **pobre mujer, la entiendo, no debe ser fácil tener una hija como tu**

 **SKYE-hey de qué lado estas?** (le pregunto riendo) **soy una buena hija, pero sabes en que soy excelente?**

 **JEMMA** -(la abrazo de la cintura) **no, en qué?**

 **SKYE-soy una excelente novia** (la tomo de las mejillas y la beso)

 **JEMMA** -(fingía estar sorprendida) **tienes novia?**

 **SKYE-bueno…no oficialmente, aun no se lo pregunte, pero estoy segura que dirá que si** (Jemma la miraba sonriente) **Jem…quieres ser mi chica?**

 **JEMMA-claro que si** (la beso)

 **SKYE-Fitz está lejos de aquí, y este lugar está muy silencioso** (la levanto y la sentó sobre una mesa)

 **JEMMA** -(separo sus piernas para que Skye pudiera acercarse a ella) **estamos en el laboratorio** (Skye le besaba el cuello)

 **SKYE-lo sé** (subió a sus labios y profundizo el beso)

Escucharon que Fitz les hablaba desde afuera.

 **FITZ** -(golpeo el vidrio) **esa es mi mesa de trabajo! Compórtense! Coulson ya llego**

 **SKYE-esta gente es excelente en ser inoportuna** (Jemma rio y le dio un rápido beso)

 **JEMMA** -(le tomo la mano) **recuerda lo que hablamos, estoy segura que si Coulson siguiera molesto no te habría dejado participar, así que tienes una chance, pero mantén la calma**

 **SKYE-lo sé, gracias Jem** (le beso la mejilla)

Coulson y el resto entro a la sala.

 **FITZ-señor? Las sospechas resultaron ciertas?**

 **COULSON-así es, Donnie se asustó y confeso inmediatamente. Ya lo dejamos en el freezer**

 **SKYE** -(le hablo al oído) **que es el freezer?**

 **JEMMA** -(hablo bajo) **esa es nuestra prisión**

 **SKYE** -(abrió los ojos de par en par) **ahí es donde voy a ir?** (quizás habló un poco alto)

 **COULSON-a dónde vas a ir?**

 **SKYE-mmm no…yo…señor puedo hablarle un momento? En privado**

 **COULSON-claro, vamos a mi oficina** (Skye se dio vuelta y Jemma le sonrió alentándola)

Se acomodaron en la oficina de Coulson.

 **SKYE-señor…sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, muy mal, fui irresponsable, y pude haber puesto la operación y a mis compañeros en peligro. Pero quiero que sepa que estoy tratando de enmendar mi error, me pongo a su entera disposición, hare lo que sea para ganarme nuevamente su confianza, estoy dispuesta a hacer mil push ups** (Coulson sonrió)

 **COULSON- no todos los días conoces a una chica con una increíble habilidad para hackear y hacer identificaciones falsas. Dentro del enojo estaba asombrado, me sorprendió que no huyeras cuando tuviste la oportunidad de salir de la base**

 **SKYE-había tomado una decisión, quería hacer algo bueno**

 **COULSON-probaste tener valor al arriesgarte para salvar a Jemma y luego a la Agente Morse** (Skye lo miro sorprendida) **me conto lo que hiciste, no todo el mundo puede disparar un arma sin estar preparado. Y luego tu forma de pensar distinta al resto nos llevó directo al espía**

 **SKYE-me gustaría quedarme y seguir ayudando**

 **COULSON-tú y Jemma…tienen algo?**

 **SKYE-si, sé que nuestra relación puede continuar conmigo afuera, pero le prometí que la protegería, quiero quedarme y aprender, entrenar, no quiero depender siempre de Bobbi**

 **COULSON-puedes quedarte…como consultora** (Skye resistió las ganas de abrazarlo) **igual entrenaras con May, estoy seguro que ya tienes idea de cómo es, va a querer tenerte cerca**

 **SKYE-lo sé, la entiendo**

 **COULSON-hay algo más, la fiesta de Quinn, tú no puedes ir**

 **SKYE-por qué no? Me gane su confianza**

 **COULSON-Donnie pudo haber filtrado esa información, es probable que Quinn ya sepa que estas relacionada a Shield**

 **SKYE-Ya recibí la invitación, asumo la responsabilidad, voy a correr el riesgo**

 **COULSON-pero yo no** (Skye intento protestar pero se contuvo) **ya encontraremos la manera de atraparlo**

No estaba convencida pero Coulson acababa de decirle que la tomaba bajo su ala, no quería crear una discusión y arruinar lo poquito que había logrado.

Esa misma noche antes de irse a dormir Skye hablaba vía Skype con sus amigos.

 **LANCE-tus padres ya nos quieren de nuevo, cuando regreses tenemos permitido estar contigo en tu casa**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **genial chicos**

 **MIKE-así que ahora eres una agente?**

 **SKYE-aun no, tengo mucho que aprender, Coulson no me deja volver a infiltrarme en la casa de Quinn, recuerdan que les conté?** (los tres asintieron)

 **LINCOLN-intenta protegerte**

 **SKYE-pero el tipo vive aquí, en el Upper East Side, no estaría tan lejos, los demás agentes me salvarían en un minuto**

 **LINCOLN-los otros días tuve un trabajo por ahí** (Skye le dijo la dirección) **no puede ser. Estuve en su casa!**

 **SKYE-cuando?**

 **LINCOLN-el día que teníamos la carrera, se acuerdan que la empresa me llamo por una instalación de emergencia?**

 **SKYE-le hiciste la instalación eléctrica a Ian Quinn?**

 **LINCOLN-ahora sé quién es, su casa casi se prende fuego, los disyuntores ya no daban a basto, así que le instale un pequeño transformador para que ayude con la gran demanda de energía que tiene**

 **SKYE-Linc eres un genio! Espérenme ya regreso** (se levantó y salió de la habitación) **hey DC!**

 **COULSON-que paso con señor o director?**

 **SKYE-ya me adoptaste tenemos otra confianza, ven conmigo** (entraron a su habitación) **este** **es mi amigo Lincoln** (señalo la pantalla) **créeme que querrás escuchar lo que tiene para decir**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

 **COULSON** -(junto a Skye miraba como aterrizaba el Quinjet en la base) **no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto**

 **SKYE-tranquilo son buenos chicos, sabrán comportarse**

La rampa bajo y tres jóvenes descendieron mirando para todos lados.

 **MIKE-valió la pena levantarnos tan temprano, miren este lugar. Es excelente para practicar parkour**

 **LANCE-tómenme una foto** (se paró frente al bus y flexiono los brazos)

 **SKYE** -(miro de reojo a Coulson) **o…tal vez no** (fue al encuentro de sus amigos)

 **LINCOLN-Skye** (la abrazo)

 **SKYE** -(se abrazó con Mike y Lance) **que bueno verlos, los extrañe mucho**

 **LANCE-nosotros tambien**

 **MIKE-eres la heroína del barrio**

El resto de los agentes miraba la divertida interacción.

 **MAY-estas seguro sobre esto?**

 **COULSON-no, pero desde que Skye está en la base, esa palabra ya no tiene mucho sentido**

Skye y sus amigos se acercaban al resto del equipo.

 **SKYE-les presento a Mike Peterson, Linconln Campbell y** (Lance la hizo callar)

 **LANCE-soy Blood** (se quitó los lentes de aviador) **Nick Blood**

 **SKYE** -(revoleo los ojos) **se llama Lance Hunter**

 **LANCE-Nick Blood es mi nombre de agente secreto!**

 **SKYE-no eres un agente secreto!**

 **LANCE-tu tampoco!**

 **SKYE-estoy trabajando en eso**

 **COULSON** -(se aclaró la garganta) **niños…síganme**

Todos se reunieron en el salón principal.

 **LINCOLN-señor traje el plano como le prometí**

 **COULSON-espero que no haya tenido problemas al buscarlo**

 **LINCOLN-no, nadie se dio cuenta** (lo desplego sobre la mesa) **la casa es enorme así que la empresa hizo un plano simplificado y marcamos el cuarto donde estuvimos trabajando, está lleno de paneles, botones y cableado, nunca vi algo así, esa habitación esta apartada del resto,** **y como pueden ver** (señalo el plano) **los cables llevan hasta el sótano, pero no nos dejaron bajar, nos dijeron que solo trabajáramos en ese cuarto**

 **BOBBI-como lo haremos señor?**

Skye hablo antes que Coulson

 **SKYE- los cuatro tenemos un plan**

 **COULSON-ya te dije que no vas a ir**

 **SKYE-Quinn conoce a todos los agentes, yo logre infiltrarme**

 **MAY-hay un 50% de chances que sepa tu verdadera identidad**

 **SKYE-y hay otro 50% que no lo sepa, además ustedes estarán afuera protegiéndonos**

 **COULSON-no enviare cuatro civiles, no…cuatro niños a una posible trampa. No se hable más**

Al día siguiente, horas antes de la fiesta.

 **BOBBI** -(entro a la habitación de Skye) **te conseguí un vestido nuevo**

 **SKYE-me encanta el color** (lo tenía en la mano)

 **BOBBI-no puedo creer que hayas logrado convencer a Coulson**

 **SKYE-no se pudo resistir a nuestro plan**

 **BOBBI-en mi opinión me parece una idea original** (Skye sonrió) **ve al laboratorio FitzSimmons tienen cosas para ti**

En el laboratorio…

 **FITZ-aquí tienes tus lentes, y basándome en los zapatos de Raina, hice esto** (destapo un par de zapatillas) **utilice tu modelo favorito pero las modifique completamente, golpea los talones** **dos veces** (las choco entre sí) **y tienes dos pequeñas ruedas** (sobresalían de la suela) **las controlas por medio de este reloj** (se lo ato a la muñeca) **arrancan al apretar el botón y puedes darle velocidad haciéndolo girar, solo da una vuelta completa**

 **SKYE-es un gran invento. Te harías muy famoso. Que las hace andar?**

 **FITZ-no lo hago por el dinero ni la fama. Funcionan con un pequeño inyector de nitro, está oculto dentro de la suela. Tiene gran potencia, pero no puedes recorrer largas distancias, es para escapar en el momento**

 **SKYE-es genial Fitz, pero debo usar zapatos**

 **FITZ** -(estaba desilusionado) **llévalos igual, una vez que te infiltres podrás estar más cómoda**

 **SKYE** -(su amigo trabajo duro y no quería romperle el corazón) **claro Fitz, me las llevo** (sonrió contento)

 **JEMMA-que suerte que la invitación decía más uno**

 **SKYE-me alegra que puedas venir conmigo**

Coulson designo a Jemma para que acompañe a Skye porque en su función de bioquímica podría identificar las armas y determinar si era peligroso moverlas de la casa o no.

 **JEMMA-Fitz a mí no me diseñaste ningún dispositivo?**

 **FITZ-Skye vendría a ser James Bond y debe tener todos los artefactos, tu serias como…la chica** **Bond** (Jemma lo miro seria)

 **SKYE-no te enojes Jem, en las películas eligieron a las mujeres más hermosas para ser la chica** **Bond** (le guiño un ojo, Jemma se ruborizo entonces Skye le beso la mejilla) **Además…siempre es necesario un gran compañero, tu serás la Rose de mi Doctor Who** (Jemma sonrió contenta)

 **JEMMA-que es esto?** (tenía en la mano un pequeño objeto con un botón)

 **FITZ-es un dispositivo cegador, aprietas el botón y una luz blanca ciega a tu enemigo por 20 segundos, lo suficiente para escapar**

 **JEMMA-me lo quedo**

Las chicas se cambiaban en la habitación de Skye, Jemma había terminado primero, tenía un vestido strapless negro, pequeños aros de brillantes y el cabello suelto. Skye se la quedó mirando boquiabierta.

 **SKYE** -(le acaricio las mejillas) **eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto**

 **JEMMA-tu luces preciosa también** (la beso)

El vestido de Skye era fucsia, lo acompañaba con aros dorados, y el reloj que Fitz diseño era del mismo color que los pendientes, combinando con el atuendo perfectamente.

 **JEMMA-me agradan tus amigos, me dio gusto conocerlos**

 **SKYE-y tú le agradas a ellos. Cuando todo esto termine te invitare a una de nuestras fiestas, te divertirás como nunca**

 **JEMMA-no puedo esperar** (la tomo de la mano) **lista?** (Skye asintió)

Las chicas se reunieron con el trio en la sala de descanso.

 **MIKE-wow es tarde para romper nuestra amistad?**

 **LINCOLN-chicas se ven hermosas**

 **SKYE-gracias, pero cuidadito como miran a Jemma** (esta le dio un beso en la mejilla)

 **JEMMA-donde están todos?**

 **LANCE-están reunidos en la oficina de Coulson. Hey Skye** (se acercó a su amigo) **esa belleza rubia…Bobbi…es soltera?**

 **SKYE-es mayor que tu**

 **LANCE-en el amor la edad no importa**

 **SKYE-no, pero la altura si** (se reían) **pensé que te gustaba Darcy?**

 **LANCE-no somos compatibles**

 **JEMMA-voy a la oficina de Coulson** (se marchó)

 **SKYE-el equipo de DC es increíble, pero ahora que los tengo a mi lado me siento realmente segura**

 **MIKE-manos al centro** (unieron las manos y hablaron en conjunto) **somos un equipo!**

 **COULSON** -(llego a la sala) **estábamos trazando un plan B en caso que algo saliera mal**

 **SKYE-nada maldra sal** (rio)

Lance se colgó una mochila con las zapatillas de las chicas, y Lincoln tomo la mochila con sus herramientas.

 **COULSON-están listos?**

 **SKYE-por supuesto, hablábamos que no nos sentimos ni civiles ni agentes, somos…como…guerreros secretos…o algo así**

 **LANCE-al fin tenemos un nombre para el grupo…Secret Warriors**

 **COULSON** -(sonrió) **todos tienen los comunicadores, ante cualquier problema los demás agentes estarán con ustedes en segundos** (todos asintieron)

Skye y Jemma se subieron al Camaro y los chicos con el resto del equipo partieron en las camionetas.

El trio de espías estaba vestido como mozos, los últimos metros los hicieron a pie, al llegar a la puerta, le mostraron sus identificaciones a los hombres de seguridad, y estos les indicaron que debían ingresar por la puerta trasera, por suerte nadie reviso las mochilas que Lance y Lincoln llevaban. Una vez dentro, las ocultaron debajo de un carrito de servicio y las cubrieron con un mantel. Ya estaban listos, ahora era el turno de las chicas.

La casa tenía una amplia entrada, condujeron alrededor de una fuente de mármol, y se detuvieron frente a la puerta, el servicio las ayudo a bajar, Skye les pregunto a donde iban los autos, y el chico le respondió que los ubicaban en el patio de atrás.

 **SKYE-que bueno que la fiesta es de día** (la tomo de la mano) **nerviosa?**

 **JEMMA-me he preparado muy bien para esta misión, memorice el plano y mi personaje tiene** **una gran historia de fondo** (la miro) **estoy lista**

 **SKYE-genial, yo solo voy a dejarme llevar**

Al entrar vieron que el salón principal tenia pisos de porcelanato blanco y negro, y a cada lado una escalera llevaba al piso de arriba, donde se unían formando un balcón mirando hacia dicho salón.

 **SKYE-wow esta sala es grande como todo mi departamento**

 **JEMMA-no veo a Quinn por ningún lado**

 **SKYE-mientras esperamos mezclémonos**

Los chicos estaban en la cocina esperando el momento de actuar, pero el encargado los obligo a salir, lo cual aprovecharían para buscar a Quinn entre la multitud.

 **SKYE** -(miraba como algunos invitados bailaban) **señorita…me concede esta baile?** (le extendió la mano)

 **JEMMA** -(la tomo) **con todo gusto**

Se ubicaron en el centro de la pista y comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de la música, Skye tenía sus manos en la cintura de Jemma, y esta enlazo sus manos en el cuello de su novia.

Poco a poco comenzaron a acelerar el paso, dejándose llevar por la alegre melodía que la orquesta interpretaba.

Skye tenía los lentes puestos y nuevamente podía descubrir quiénes eran invitados y quienes guardias, mientras bailaba Simmons contaba cuantas cámaras había dentro de la casa.

El perfume de Jemma era embriagador, Skye la hizo girar, quedando detrás de ella, con sus manos le recorrió los brazos, subió hasta sus hombros y con delicadeza le corrió el cabello.

 **SKYE-eres tan hermosa** (le hablo al oído) **podría hacerte el amor aquí mismo**

 **COULSON** -(carraspeo) **chicas…todos podemos oírlas** (se separaron y volvieron a la posición de antes)

 **LANCE-** (paso cerca de ellas con una bandeja en la mano) **sí que saben calentar la pista**

 **SKYE-en unos minutos la calentaremos de verdad, vi a Quinn** (Jemma giro y con disimulo miro hacia donde le dijo Skye)

El dueño de casa estaba parado en medio del balcón, mirando cómo se divertían sus invitados.

 **SKYE-sé que te preparaste, pero déjame hablar a mi**

Una vez que bajó las escaleras las chicas fueron al encuentro.

 **QUINN-Chloe que placer volver a verte** (le tomo la mano y se la beso) **me temo que no nos** **han presentado** (miro a Jemma)

 **JEMMA-soy Elizabeth** (Quinn la saludo de la misma manera)

 **SKYE-es nuestra miembro de Inglaterra y mi mejor amiga**

 **QUINN-se nota que son unidas**

 **SKYE-cuando le conté que me invitaste tuve que traerla** (dijo bromeando)

 **JEMMA-por supuesto, no iba a dejar que fuera la única en disfrutar tu magnífico trabajo**

 **QUINN** -(sonrió con arrogancia) **no me disculpo…si es magnífico. Disfruten la fiesta, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de negocios** (les guiño un ojo y se marchó para saludar a otros invitados)

 **SKYE-ok chicos los guardias y Quinn están justo donde los queríamos, Lance…Mike…hagan lo suyo**

Lincoln regreso a la cocina por el carrito, lo reviso y las mochilas seguían ahí. Salió de la cocina y se quedó cerca del salón.

 **SKYE-esto no se aprende en una academia, como no teníamos dinero hacíamos este numerito cada vez que queríamos ver jugar a los Knicks, nunca nos ha fallado.**

Lance llevaba una bandeja llena de copas de champagne, fingió tropezar y arrojo la bandeja sobre unos invitados, empapándolos de pies a cabeza. Inmediatamente se armó revuelo entre los presentes, Mike fue al encuentro y aprovechando el piso mojado, cayó al suelo soltando la bandeja sobre más invitados, rápidamente se puso de pie y enfrento a Lance.

 **MIKE-idiota! Es tu culpa!** (comenzaron a pelearse)

Muchos presentes y guardias trataban de asistir a los mojados y otros trataban de separar a los mozos, en un momento de la pelea se acercaron a Quinn y lo enredaron haciéndolo caer.

En medio del caos, Skye, Jemma y Lincoln lograron escabullirse.

Entraron al pequeño cuarto donde estaba el cableado e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar, mientras tanto Jemma se calzo sus Convers rojas y Skye sus zapatillas especiales.

 **LINCOLN-el ala izquierda de la casa está a oscuras, dense prisa**

Las puertas que conducían al sótano se cerraban por medio de un mecanismo eléctrico, al cortarse la energía, quedaban desactivadas.

 **JEMMA-fue bastante fácil no crees?** (abrieron la puerta)

Antes del sótano había una habitación, pero…estaba cruzada por lasers

 **SKYE-nos alegramos muy pronto** (le dio su pequeño bolso a Jemma)

 **LINCOLN-al cortarse la energía, los lasers deben ser el último recurso de protección**

 **SKYE-por supuesto, olvide que estamos atrapados en una película de espías** (se quitó los lentes y del bolso saco un cigarrillo laser que guardo en su brasier)

Estiro sus brazos y piernas, preparando su cuerpo para el mayor desafío de su vida. Valiéndose de su flexibilidad fue esquivando de los laser. Jemma la miraba sin respirar, y en la base Fitz y Coulson no hablaban.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar al otro lado, pero Skye se apresuró a pasar resultando en un movimiento brusco lo que por poco le cuesta su cabeza, pero por suerte o no, solo le corto el cabello.

 **SKYE** -(tomo el cigarrillo) **me corto un mechón de pelo, mi hermoso cabello**

 **JEMMA-eso ahora no importa, desactívalos**

Giro el cigarrillo cortando el panel y los cables, anulando los laser.

Abrieron la puerta y bajaron por la escalera.

 **SKYE-ok Linc ya estamos en el sótano, ilumínanos**

 **LINCOLN-se hizo la luz**

 **JEMMA-no tenemos mucho tiempo**

 **SKYE-desgraciado. El pendrive no nos sirve, no hay computadoras, todos los documentos y diseños están en papel** (tomo una carpeta) **los zapatos de Raina. Por suerte trajiste una de las** **mochilas** (guardo todo lo que podía dentro)

 **JEMMA-a simple vista parece un laboratorio normal** (abría cajones) **no hay nada concreto**

Skye se chocó con lo que parecía ser una caja, quito la tela que la cubría y se quedó boquiabierta.

 **SKYE-Jem…mira esto**

 **JEMMA** -(se acercó) **es increíble** (leyó una etiqueta) **Gravitonium…escuche sobre esto, distorsiona los campos gravitatorios. Oh! por eso necesita tanta electricidad, para solidificarlo**

 **SKYE-mira su tamaño, imagina de lo que sería capaz**

Quinn entro con sus guardias.

 **QUINN-estoy muy decepcionado, impresionado…pero decepcionado** (los guardias les apuntaron) **Hydra las envio?**

 **SKYE-no, somos agentes de Shield**

 **QUINN** -(las miro sorprendido) **Shield? Pensé que Hydra había terminado esa agencia. Ahora** **entiendo la desaparición de Raina** (suspiro) **Sera una lástima matar a dos chicas tan lindas**

Por los comunicadores May les informo que estaban por entrar a la casa.

Mike y Lance habían sido sacados afuera por los guardias, cuando Shield ataco entraron por la puerta de atrás y se reunieron con Lincoln.

Se escuchaban disparos, Shield se tiroteaba con los guardias de Quinn.

 **QUINN-que es eso!?**

 **SKYE-la caballería**

 **QUINN-vayan a ver qué sucede, yo me encargo** (saco su arma y les apunto)

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Skye se le fue encima y comenzaron a forcejear.

 **JEMMA-May te necesitamos aquí abajo!**

 **MAY-los guardias no nos dejan llegar!**

 **LANCE-nos robamos icers, podemos ir**

 **COULSON-quédense donde están! Esperen a May!**

 **LINCOLN** -(salieron de la habitación y se toparon con un grupo desconocido) **quienes son!?**

 **MAY-Coulson nos deshicimos de los guardias, pero tenemos otro problema**

Sótano.

Jemma tomo un vaso de precipitados y se lo rompió en la cabeza a Quinn. Ante la distracción Skye intento quitarle el arma, y segundos después se escuchó un disparo.

 **JEMMA-Skye!** (no podía ver quien estaba herido porque ambos estaban parados muy cerca)

Se escuchó otro disparo y los dos cayeron de rodillas al piso. Quinn se desplomo en el suelo, y Jemma pudo ver que Skye tenía el arma en la mano, la morocha estaba inmóvil.

 **JEMMA** -(se agacho y reviso que no tuviera heridas) **amor estas bien!?** (la tomo de las mejillas)

 **COULSON-Jemma que sucede!? Skye está bien!?**

 **JEMMA-esta ilesa señor, pero esta shockeada** (la levanto y Skye comenzó a reaccionar) **Quinn está muerto, tiene dos disparos en el estomago**

-Shield nos ahorró un problema…

 **JEMMA** -(giraron hacia la voz) **Grant Ward…asqueroso traidor!**

Los soldados que lo acompañaban tenían agarrados a los chicos y les apuntaban a la cabeza.

 **WARD** -(tenía un comunicador en la mano) **Coulson tus nuevos reclutas son pésimos** (lo tiro al piso y lo rompió) **aléjense del gravitonium**

 **JEMMA-ojala quedes ciego de verdad** (Skye entendió de que hablaba y le hizo seña a sus amigos)

La luz cegó a Grant y a los soldados permitiéndole a los chicos soltarse y escapar. A mitad camino se encontraron con sus compañeros.

 **MAY-redujimos a un grupo de soldados, ustedes váyanse, nos encargaremos de los que están en el sótano**

Los cinco salieron por atrás, se subieron al Camaro y se alejaron a toda prisa.

Grant y los soldados se recuperaron antes que Shield los detuviera y comenzaron a tirotearse con los agentes. Una de las balas hirió a Ward en el brazo pero igual logro escapar.

En el auto.

 **LANCE** -(se quitó el moñito y abrió el cuello de la camisa) **hacia mucho que no peleábamos para crear distracción**

 **LINCOLN-creí que no escaparíamos** (se desplomo sobre el respaldo)

 **SKYE-aun no cantes victoria, Hydra nos viene siguiendo** (miro por el espejo retrovisor)

Varias camionetas negras se acercaban al Camaro. Iban a tener que arreglárselas porque sus compañeros seguían lidiando con Hydra en la mansión.

 **MIKE-nos disparan!** (se agacharon)

 **JEMMA-es a prueba de balas** (abrió un panel en medio de los asientos delanteros) **Fitz preparo bien a este auto**

Jemma apretó un botón y en la parte de atrás del auto aparecieron dos ametralladoras que usaron para dispararle a las camionetas de Hydra, logrando detener a dos.

 **LINCOLN-wow increíble**

 **LANCE-quiero un auto así, lo tienen en azul?**

 **MIKE-no están retrocediendo, Skye no dejes que nos rebasen**

 **SKYE-no lo hare** (miro de reojo el panel) **Para que es ese botón rojo?**

 **JEMMA-es una bazuca**

 **SKYE-alguien presiónelo** (Lance hizo lo que su amiga dijo)

El cohete salió disparado pero no impacto donde querían.

 **SKYE-oh no! volamos un árbol! desperdiciamos un cohete!**

 **JEMMA-hay otro en el frente**

 **SKYE-como hago!?**

 **LINCOLN** -(se ubicó entre medio de los asientos delanteros) **reduce la velocidad, y al mismo tiempo que giras el volante tira del freno de mano**

Hizo lo que su amigo le indico y en pocos segundos quedaron de frente a las camionetas.

 **JEMMA-el lanza cohetes está en el medio**

 **LINCOLN-apunta con la trompa del auto**

 **SKYE-listo** (Jemma apretó el botón)

Esta vez sí dieron en el blanco, la camioneta exploto y se elevó en el aire, cayo delante de las otras, cortándoles el paso.

 **SKYE-wooohoooo! Diez puntos para Gryffindor!**

Skye reposiciono el auto y continuaron camino, pero al llegar a una intersección colisionaron con dos vehículos quedando atrapados en el medio.

 **SKYE-estan bien?** (miro a Jemma y esta asintió)

 **LANCE-debemos irnos estos tipos no se rinden**

Al ser convertible, abrieron el techo y escaparon por ahí. Por medio de la llave cerraron el techo y el auto quedo blindado, Hydra no podría abrirlo de ninguna manera.

 **MIKE-huyan y escóndanse, buscaremos un vehículo y las alcanzaremos** (se separaron)

 **SKYE-a pie somos lentas y un blanco fácil, súbete a mi espalda** (Jemma enlazo sus piernas en la cintura y se agarró de los hombros) **regresemos a Kansas Dorothy** (golpeo los talones dos veces y le dio arranque a las zapatillas)

Al principio no fue sencillo mantener el equilibrio, Skye no podía juntar los pies lo que las hacia mecerse, Jemma tenía que agarrarse bien para no caerse.

 **SKYE** -(una de sus manos aterrizo sobre sus ojos) **Jem…no puedo ver**

 **JEMMA-ups lo siento** (la movió)

Poco a poco lograron estabilizarse, la morocha pudo mantener sus pies juntos, y una vez que los tenía controlados, les dio velocidad.

Estaban seguras que ningún Neoyorquino había visto a una chica con otra sobre la espalda patinando en medio del tráfico.

Para completar se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía, pero quizás no era por ellas porque más atrás había una camioneta incendiada en medio de la calle, sí, era por eso.

Jemma giro y vio que aun las perseguían, pero estaban lejos, tenían un mínimo de ventaja para escapar.

 **SKYE** -(la tenía agarrada de las piernas) **Jem estoy perdiendo potencia, no puedo soltarte así que trata de agarrarte de ese camión y nos vamos con el**

Adelante tenían un pequeño camión frigorífico, las puertas de atrás tenían una barra, perfecta para que Jemma se agarrara.

Faltaba poco para alcanzar las puertas pero de sorpresa el camión cambio de carril, el movimiento casi desestabiliza al dúo sobre ruedas, pero lo controlaron.

Lograron esquivar los autos y entre bocinas y gritos obscenos alcanzaron al camión. Jemma logro aferrarse, pero la velocidad del camión era mayor al de las zapatillas, así que Simmons pasó por encima de Skye y quedo agarrada de las puertas.

 **SKYE** -(se levantó y corrió persiguiendo el camión) **Jemma! Sostente iré por ti!** (el camión se alejaba rápido)

Escucho la típica música de un camión de helados y al girar vio que se detuvo junto a ella. Cuando la puerta se abrió vio que eran sus amigos.

 **LINCOLN** -(conducía) **necesitas transporte?** (se subió)

 **SKYE-sigue a ese camión frigorífico** (salieron a toda marcha) perdí mi comunicador

 **MIKE** -(él y Lance iban atrás) **yo también lo perdí, pero antes Coulson me dijo que Hydra se retiró de la mansión, la casa es nuestra, también le dije que no necesitábamos refuerzos**

 **LANCE-Por qué les dijiste eso!? Oh no aquí vienen, de verdad nos quieren muertos**

 **SKYE-nos quieren porque robamos los diseños del gravitonium, la mochila quedo en el auto**

Tenían dos camionetas atrás y una se posiciono a su lado. Lincoln trato de chocarlos pero el camión de helados no era de mucha ayuda.

 **SKYE-tomen los potes de helado** (abrió la ventana) **Linc cuando te diga los embistes** , **hagámoslo los tres al mismo tiempo** (se prepararon)

Arrojaron los potes de helado al parabrisas bloqueándoles la visión y Lincoln los embistió. Al no ver por dónde iban la camioneta salió del camino y choco.

 **MIKE-si! Quedan dos. Al suelo!** (les disparaban desde atrás)

 **SKYE-no te detengas, debemos llegar a Jemma antes que ellos!**

 **LINCOLN-no te preocupes, desde aquí la veo, la salvaremos**

Entre las embestidas y los disparos la música se fue ralentizando, agravando su sonido y se apagó.

 **LANCE-al fin. Me estaba volviendo loco**

 **MIKE-Tengo una idea**

Abrieron las puertas traseras y entre los tres empujaron una de las heladeras, esta cayó sobre el capo de la camioneta, rápidamente empujaron las tres que quedaban, bloqueando a la última camioneta.

 **MIKE-toma eso Hydra! Vayan a enfriarse el trasero!** (levanto su dedo del medio)

 **LANCE-hasta la vista baby**

 **LINCOLN-Skye estamos detrás de Jemma!**

Simmons seguía bien aferrada a las barras de las puertas traseras.

 **SKYE-denme sus cinturones** (se los desabrocharon y se los dieron) **Linc acércate lo más que puedas**

Unió los tres cinturones, bajo la ventanilla, abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante, los ato al marco de la puerta, volvió a cerrarla, salió por la ventana, enredo su mano en el cinturón de cuero y subió hasta el capó.

 **SKYE** -(ambos vehículos estaban bien cerca) **JEMMA** (estiro la mano libre) **SALTA, YO TE ATRAPO**

Jemma le tomo la mano y se impulsó hacia Skye, la morocha la sujeto con su brazo libre, y la pequeña científica se aferró con uñas y dientes a su novia.

 **SKYE-** (sonrió) **te tengo hermosa**

Llegaron sin más dificultades a la base. May, Bobbi, Mack y los demás agentes tomaron la mansión, haciéndose con el Gravitonium y demás futuros proyectos de Quinn. Cuando vaciaran por completo la casa, regresarían para asegurarlo en una bóveda de la base.

Coulson los recibió y a pesar de que iba a tener que pagar mucho dinero por daños, estaba feliz de verlos sanos y salvos.

Los felicitó por su valentía y gran desempeño.

Cuando terminaron en la mansión tuvieron que recuperar el Camaro, el auto seguía blindado y la mochila estaba dentro. Una vez que la base estaba completa y el Gravitonium bien asegurado, era hora de mudar a Raina al freezer.

Sala de interrogación.

 **COULSON-apresamos a Donnie Gill, tu socio Ian Quinn…está muerto** (Raina lo miro sorprendida) **el Gravitonium es nuestro. Todo…gracias a ti** (la mirada de Raina estaba llena de odio) **disfruta tu estadía en el freezer**

Salía esposada de la base, antes que llegara a la salida, Skye se paró frente a ella.

 **SKYE** -(le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndola caer) **eso es por arruinarme una de mis hermosas piernas.**

 **COULSON** -(la levanto) **continuemos** (miro a Skye con media sonrisa) **vayan a descansar…se lo merecen**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Se acerca el final, solo quedan tres capítulos.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

A la mañana siguiente.

 **SKYE-después de todo lo que pasamos, no puedo creer que tenga que despedirme**

 **JEMMA-sé que es difícil, pero no tienes otra opción**

 **SKYE** -(suspiro resignada) **adiós mi amor…córtalo Bobbi** (le paso un par de tijeras)

En una de sus misiones Bobbi tuvo que trabajar en una peluquería, el salón estaba enfrente de la guarida de un grupo de traficantes de armas. Cuando no tenía que vigilarlos, aprovechaba el tiempo libre y aprendió a cortar el cabello, una habilidad que nunca había utilizado hasta ahora.

 **BOBBI-no te preocupes el cabello corto te quedara muy bien** (comenzó a cortarlo)

Estuvo unos minutos mirándose en el espejo, cuando estuvo segura que su nuevo estilo le quedaba bien, fue al salón de descanso donde estaban sus compañeros. Todos le dijeron que el cambio la favorecía, poco a poco se iba convenciendo.

Mientras ella se cortó el cabello sus amigos recogieron sus cosas.

 **LINCOLN-señor, quisiéramos quedarnos y ayudar**

 **COULSON-aprecio todo lo que han hecho, son jóvenes formidables, pero no puedo dejar que se queden, es en contra del protocolo**

 **LANCE-pero Skye…**

 **COULSON-está aquí como consultora**

 **MIKE-nosotros también podemos ser consultores, soy fuerte puedo mover cosas, Linc se encargaría de la electricidad y Lance…puede servir café** (todos rieron ante el comentario)

 **COULSON-lo siento chicos**

 **SKYE-los necesitamos afuera, estando en la calle pueden ser nuestros ojos y oídos, protejan a mis padres, al cuidarlos me cuidan a mi** (los tres asintieron)

 **LANCE** -(se acercó a Bobbi) **espero volver a verte** (esta lo miraba seria) **hasta luego preciosa**

 **BOBBI-piérdete enano** (hasta May tuvo que aguantar la risa)

 **LANCE** -(le hablo a sus amigos en voz baja) **me desea**

 **MIKE-si eso te hace feliz**

La puerta de la base se abrió y los tres estaban a punto de subirse a la 4x4.

 **SKYE-alto! entréguenmelas**

Resignados Lance y Mike abrieron las mochilas y le dieron los icers. Coulson los miraba sonriendo, a esta altura ya no estaba sorprendido.

 **SKYE-Lance la pequeña también**

 **LANCE** -(se la dio) **era por protección**

 **SKYE-no podemos permitir que caigan en manos equivocadas, y eso los incluye** (se despidió)

Base de Hydra.

 **BAKSHI-señor hemos perdido el Gravitonium, pero no estamos derrotados, la nueva arma esta lista para ser probada, nuestros científicos planean liberar una pequeña dosis para testear los efectos nocivos**

 **WHITEHALL** - **el señor Ward dijo que la nueva recluta estaba en la mansión de Quinn, verdad?** (lo miro serio)

 **BAKSHI-así es, ella arruino nuestra misión y no solo se robó el Gravitonium, sino también todos los diseños de este y demás proyectos de Quinn**

 **DOCTOR-cambié de idea, quiero estrenar mi mayor invención con la nueva agente que me ha estado dando tantos problemas, quiero verla retorcerse frente a mí. Traiga a mi oficina al señor Ward y su compañera Palamas, quiero conversar unas palabras con ellos.**

 **BAKSHI-enseguida señor** (salió de la oficina)

Skye llevaba entrenando una semana, May le estaba enseñando el uso de armas y a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, la agente no era muy contemplativa, si la morocha quería quedarse debía trabajar duro. Por supuesto Skye acataba todas las ordenes, poco a poco se ganaría la confianza de May, lograría demostrarle lo comprometida que estaba con la causa.

Años de defenderse de bravucones en la escuela y asaltantes en las calles, le habían dado una idea de cómo protegerse, mas su agilidad, flexibilidad y rápidos reflejos la convertían en una excelente aprendiz, May estaba orgullosa de verla progresar día a día, estaba segura que Skye se convertiría en una experta agente de campo en poco tiempo.

 **MAY-tomate un descanso** (salió del gimnasio)

 **SKYE-ok** (se acostó sobre la alfombra)

Jemma espero a que May saliera, entro y cerró la puerta con llave.

 **JEMMA-entrenas para vencer a Ronda Rousey?** (Skye levanto la cabeza)

 **SKYE-podría vencerla con los ojos vendados y una mano detrás de la espalda** (Jemma sonrió) **eso fue mentira…solo con los ojos vendados** (se levantó)

La morocha tenía un corpiño deportivo negro que dejaba ver sus abdominales y unas calzas ajustadas del mismo color, el sudor hacia que su piel bronceada brillara. Jemma empezó a sentir que la habitación se volvía muy calurosa.

 **JEMMA-estas hermosa**

 **SKYE-estoy sudada**

 **JEMMA-te hace lucir sexy** (recorrió los brazos de Skye con sus dedos)

 **SKYE** -(tiro de la corbata de Jemma y la beso) **trabaste la puerta?** (Jemma asintió) **May me agoto, no creo poder estar parada**

 **JEMMA-yo me encargare de todo, tú relájate y disfruta**

Lentamente se fueron acostando sobre la alfombra. Jemma estaba sentada sobre la cintura de Skye, esta tenía las manos en las piernas de su novia y antes que se quitara la corbata, volvió a tirar de ella para acercarla y besarla.

 **SKYE** -(se separó apenas de Jemma) **estoy muy feliz por haberte conocido y de poder quedarme contigo**

 **JEMMA-tú también me haces muy feliz** (la beso) **Te amo Skye**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió de oreja a oreja) **te amo Jem** (se besaron profundamente) **No quiero arruinar el momento pero de verdad quiero estar contigo antes que May regrese**

 **JEMMA** -(rio) **como tú digas cielo** (comenzó besándole el cuello)

Afortunadamente May no las atrapo, y pudieron tener su momento de privacidad sin interrupciones.

Luego de una ducha caliente Skye fue llamada a la oficina de Coulson, al entrar vio que el resto de los agentes estaba ahí, detrás de ella entraron Jemma y Fitz.

 **COULSON-ahora que estamos todos puedo darte la buena noticia Skye**

 **SKYE-que noticia?** (se estaba poniendo nerviosa)

 **COULSON-durante este corto tiempo has demostrado valentía, trabajo en equipo, compromiso, dedicación** (May sonrió) **te lo ganaste tu sola, bienvenida…Agente Skye** (le dio una cajita)

Con manos temblorosas la abrió y vio que adentro había una placa, mejor dicho su placa, y la identificación con su nombre y foto.

 **SKYE-muchas gracias, esto significa mucho para mí** (todos sus compañeros la abrazaron felicitándola) **tu sabias?** (le pregunto a Jemma)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **si, no soy buena mintiendo pero si guardando secretos** (la abrazo) **a partir de** **ahora somos compañeras** (Skye la miro sorprendida)

 **COULSON-no como tú, pero Jemma se ha estado preparando para ser agente de campo, las últimas vivencias le han servido de experiencia**

 **SKYE-pensé que eras compañera de Fitz**

 **JEMMA-trabajamos juntos aquí adentro, pero afuera tú necesitabas una compañera, así que Coulson me designo a mí**

 **SKYE-gracias DC** (le sonrió) **Bobbi y Mack son pareja, al igual que James y Kerr, Walker y Fuller trabajan juntos o sea que May trabaja sola?** (Jemma asintió) **si yo no hubiera irrumpido, ahora serias compañera de Daisy?**

 **JEMMA-si, su muerte fue injusta y terrible, pero me alegra que seas tú** (Skye sonrió)

 **SKYE-señor quiero ir a mi casa, necesito hablar con mis padres**

 **COULSON-claro, May y yo te escoltaremos**

Al llegar a su edificio vieron que afuera, esperando, estaban todos sus amigos. Skye se bajó sorprendida. Cuando se acercó, todo el grupo le hizo una reverencia.

 **SKYE** -(reía) **no esperaba tal recibimiento**

 **PETER-eres nuestra ídola**

 **GWEN-Lance nos contó todo, lograste convertirte en Agente de Shield, eres una genia** (laabrazo) **Me encanta el cabello** (le toco las puntas)

 **DARCY-puedes ayudarme con mis multas por exceso de velocidad?**

 **SKYE-jajaja veré que puedo hacer** (se abrazaba con sus amigos)

 **LANCE-nos amenazaron, temíamos por nuestra vida así que tuvimos que contarles la verdad**

 **SKYE-no hay problema. Donde están Pietro y Wanda?**

 **STEVE-desaparecieron al día siguiente que te secuestraron**

 **SAM-no hemos sabido nada desde entonces**

 **SKYE-Es muy raro, luego hablare con Coulson. Quiero que conozcan a alguien** (llamo a Jemma) **es mi novia** (le tomo de la mano y se escucharon silbidos y aplausos de felicitaciones)

En el auto.

 **COULSON-tiene su propio equipo**

 **MAY-es una líder natural**

Skye logro subir a su departamento, con Jemma siempre a su lado.

 **JEMMA-estoy nerviosa, nunca tuve novia, es la primera vez que hago esto**

 **SKYE-es mi primera vez también, no te preocupes, te adoraran** (abrió la puerta)

El reencuentro fue un momento emotivo. Cuando Skye les presento a Jemma, ambos la abrazaron y la tomaron como un miembro más de su familia.

 **JIAYING-es tan extraño verte con el cabello corto, pero me gusta, luces hermosa**

 **CAL-pequeña, que tienes para contarnos? Por teléfono sonabas ansiosa**

 **SKYE-tuve otra misión encubierta, la cual dentro de todo salió bien, y hoy se cumple una semana que comencé a entrenar. Director Coulson vio mi potencial y…y hace una hora…me nombro oficialmente…Agente de Shield** (ambos estaban sorprendidos)

 **CAL** -(la abrazo) **estoy muy orgulloso de ti**

 **JIAYING** -(estaba emocionada) **me alegra, pero a la vez me entristece pensar que te no te tendremos todos los días en la mesa**

 **CAL-o ayudándome en la veterinaria, sé que nos hablaremos, pero no será lo mismo**

 **JIAYING-no voy a negar que viviremos con el corazón en la boca**

 **SKYE-los entiendo, siempre hemos sido los tres contra el mundo, tampoco es fácil para mi este cambio. Siempre me han dicho que me forjara un futuro, que le diera rumbo a mi vida, y aunque no es lo que ustedes planeaban, finalmente encontré mi camino con Shield, encontré mi lugar**

 **JIAYING-aunque te vamos a extrañar muchísimo, te deseamos mucha suerte en esto que elegiste y ojala sea tu verdadero destino** (le acaricio las mejillas)

 **SKYE-Hydra va a caer, las cosas se calmaran y podremos estar juntos**

 **CAL-aprovechemos este momento y cenemos juntos como familia**

 **SKYE-claro, le diré a Coulson que nos busque más tarde**

 **JEMMA-gracias por la invitación, estoy ansiosa por conocerlos mejor**

Esas horas de tranquilidad fueron perfectas para que las chicas se relajaran y pensaran en otra cosa. La cena giro en torno a Skye cuando era pequeña, la morocha se sonrojaba ante los recuerdos y Jemma no podía evitar reír a carcajadas. Era una típica cena en casa de los Winslow.

Antes de marcharse, Skye le mostro a Jemma su cuarto, la habitación estaba llena de posters de bandas de rock, de películas y de fotos con sus amigos.

 **JEMMA** -(miraba un poster) **también me gusta Buster Keaton**

 **SKYE-era un genio, todas esas acrobacias sin dobles, introdujo el parkour antes que fuera** **popular** (miraba a su alrededor) **extrañare todo esto, pero voy a luchar para no perderlo**

 **JEMMA** -(le tomo la mano) **pelearemos juntas** (Skye sonrió y la beso)

Regresaron a la sala.

 **SKYE-mañana tenemos una misión importante, es el primer paso para dar realmente con Hydra**

 **CAL-patéales el trasero**

 **JIAYING** -(la abrazo) **regresa** (la tomo de los hombros) **solo…regresa**

 **SKYE-te lo aseguro mamá**

Se abrazó con sus padres, Jemma también los saludo y salieron del departamento, Coulson las esperaba afuera.

A la mañana siguiente como era costumbre Skye despertó temprano, Jemma dormía profundo sobre su pecho, el calor de su cuerpo la obligaba a volver a dormir, en una situación normal la morocha se habría acurrucado junto a su chica para seguir durmiendo, pero debían levantarse y salvar al mundo, y luego, sí podrían acurrucarse, incluso tomarse vacaciones en una playa soleada.

 **SKYE** -(le acaricio el cabello) **buen día hermosa** (le toco la punta de la nariz y Jemma la arrugo)

 **JEMMA** -(abrió un ojo) **buenos días amor** (la beso) **no suelo quedarme dormida, pero desde que estas aquí, puedo dormir profundo**

 **SKYE-en cambio, yo despierto temprano así puedo verte dormir unos minutos** (Jemma sonrió) **no suena raro verdad?**

 **JEMMA-jajaja no, levantémonos antes que vengan a golpearnos la puerta**

 **SKYE-mmm si** (se levantó) **si un día me convierto en directora de Shield voy a cambiar varias cosas**

Luego de desayunar, Bobbi le mostro su uniforme táctico, era negro y se ajustaba a su cuerpo, al ponérselo se sintió como una súper héroe. Lo que más le gustaba eran los guantes y los accesorios del cinturón. El arma sujeta en su pierna derecha la hacía lucir ruda, le gustaba verse así, pensaba que nunca más se lo quitaría.

 **COULSON-bien equipo** (estaban todos reunidos frente a Coulson) **Fitz diseño balas que pueden rastrearse, una de estas hirió a Ward, pero el desgraciado es astuto y se la quitó a mitad camino. Estuvimos triangulando la zona y dimos con este barrio** (en la pantalla apareció una imagen por satélite) **escondite perfecto de ladrones, narcotraficantes y demás buenos elementos**

 **MACK-Bobbi y yo recorrimos el lugar, las pocas personas que colaboraron creen que esta aquí** (encerró en círculo la casa)

 **COULSON-Grant Ward y Kara Palamas no son blanco fácil, eran dos de nuestros mejores agentes. Hay dos opciones: que hayan huido, o que nos estén esperando y nos dirijamos a una trampa**

 **MAY-ya estoy cansada de esconderme** (Coulson sonrió)

 **COULSON-los agentes Fuller, Kerr, James y Walker cubrirán una zona** (marco el lugar en la pantalla) **Bobbi y Mack cerraran esta otra salida, Fitz te necesito aquí** (asintió desilusionado) **May, Skye y Jemma cubrirán esta parte conmigo**

Al llegar cada equipo se posiciono en su lugar.

 **SKYE-donde nos necesitan?**

 **COULSON-aquí en el auto vigilando**

 **JEMMA-pero señor, agente May…**

 **MAY-sé que es su primera misión oficial, pero por ahora se quedan aquí** (le dio a Jemma una pistola icer)

 **SKYE-** (suspiro resignada) **de acuerdo**

Entraron por distintas partes de la casa, revisaron cuarto por cuarto, la vivienda de dos pisos estaba vacía.

 **MACK-estuvieron viviendo aquí** (abrió la heladera)

En el auto.

 **SKYE-vaya primera misión**

 **JEMMA-de verdad quería dispararle a Ward**

 **SKYE-tendrás tu oportunidad, no es Ward pero es Kara** (señalo a unos metros de ellas)

 **JEMMA-está escapando, señor Kara está escapando por el sur!**

 **SKYE-señor? Los comunicadores no funcionan!**

El reloj colgado en la pared marco las doce. Inmediatamente la casa comenzó a cerrarse automáticamente, sin darles tiempo a escapar. Las persianas de acero que cubrían las puertas y ventanas eran imposibles de traspasar y los disparos no causaban ningún daño. Las puertas de cada habitación también se cerraron con esas pesadas persianas.

 **COULSON-Skye Jemma, estamos atrapados!** (no obtuvo respuesta)

 **SKYE-maldición!** (salió del auto) **quédate aquí**. **Kara Palamas no se mueva!** (le apunto con el arma)

 **KARA** -(giro) **tu eres la nueva**

Antes que pudiera disparar, Kara se le fue encima. Skye tiro varios golpes certeros, pero recibió más de lo que dio.

 **KARA** -(Skye estaba en el suelo e intento levantarse) **quédate quieta o tu amiga se muere**

Skye levanto la vista y vio que Grant tenia agarrada del brazo a Jemma, la traía hacia donde estaban ellas.

 **JEMMA-Ward prometo que te pondré una bala en la cabeza**

 **WARD** -(le hablo de forma burlona) **Lo que tú digas. Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la chica nueva y la científica, justo las personas que necesita Withehall**

 **SKYE-Coulson va a matarte**

 **WARD-no lo creo, 3…2…1**

La casa donde estaba Coulson y el resto exploto.

 **WARD** -(Skye y Jemma no podían creer que lo que estaban viendo) **todo el equipo está muerto, no se preocupen, ustedes tendrán un tiempo más de vida.**

Ward le disparo a Jemma con el icer y luego le disparo a Skye.

 **KARA-con este regalito el señor Whitehall nos ascenderá**

 **WARD-dalo por hecho nena, subámoslas a la camioneta, démonos prisa**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Lentamente Skye iba recuperando la conciencia, la cabeza le dolía y sentía el rostro entumecido, abrió un ojo y vio que estaba acostada de cara al piso.

 **SKYE-estoy muerta?** (dijo en susurros)

 **JEMMA-claramente no porque estás hablando**

 **SKYE** -(escucho a Jemma y recordó lo que había sucedido) **estoy muerta porque escucho la voz** **de un ángel** (trato de moverse pero noto que sus tobillos estaban atados y tenía las manos esposadas detrás de la espalda)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **amor estas bien?**

 **SKYE-si** (con dificultad se dio vuelta) **y tú?** (quedaron enfrentadas)

 **JEMMA-estoy bien. Skye…el equipo** (le temblaba la voz)

 **SKYE-no están muertos Jem, estoy segura que fue un truco**

 **JEMMA-el desgraciado de Ward nos tendió una trampa, espero que hayan podido escapar de la explosión**

 **SKYE-estoy segura que están bien, por cierto dónde estamos?** (miraba para todos lados)

 **JEMMA-creo que estamos en una prisión en la base de Hydra, no hay ventanas, ni rejas, y te quitaron tu arma y el cinturón, como saldremos?**

 **SKYE-ya pensaremos en algo, y veras que Coulson llegara en cualquier momento**

Decir en voz alta que el equipo estaba bien era más que nada para tranquilizar a Jemma, pero Skye no estaba muy segura de sus palabras. Los comunicadores dejaron de funcionar y luego la casa exploto, Skye había leído en los expedientes que Ward era uno de los mejores agentes, estando el a cargo de la trampa, cualquier cosa podía suceder.

FLAHSBACK

 **BOBBI-señor las balas no perforan el metal!** (le disparaba a la puerta del frente)

 **MACK-el reloj está a punto de completar la vuelta!**

Escucharon un ruido que provenía de la pared que daba hacia el patio, un láser de color azul atravesó el cemento, cortándolo, creando una salida, la pared cortada cayo y entre el polvillo una cabellera platinada se asomó.

 **-vamos salgan!**

 **COULSON-tengo cuatro agentes encerrados en el piso superior!**

 **-ya no hay tiempo!** (se alejaron lo más que pudieron)

La casa exploto llevándose consigo las vidas de los agentes James, Fuller, Walker y Kerr, el resto miraba sin poder hacer nada como las llamas devoraban lo que quedaba de la casa.

- **lamentamos mucho la perdida de sus compañeros**

 **BOBBI-quiénes son?**

 **-somos Pietro y Wanda Maximoff, tienen suerte que los estábamos siguiendo. Shield tiene lindos juguetes** (Pietro le dio el láser a Coulson)

 **MACK-donde están Skye y Jemma?**

 **WANDA-vimos que se las llevaron, suponemos que son de Hydra, tuvimos que elegir entre ellas o ustedes**

 **PIETRO-se las llevaron con vida, de seguro Whitehall las necesita vivas**

 **MAY-como saben todo esto?**

 **PIETRO-mejor hablemos en otro lugar**

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Coulson no estaba seguro de llevar a los hermanos a la base, pero no había otra opción, era el lugar más seguro para hablar y para trazar un plan de rescate.

Unos metros antes de llegar, les cubrieron a ambos la cabeza, los mellizos les habían salvado la vida, pero no podían correr riesgos. Al entrar a la base un desesperado Fitz los recibió.

 **FITZ-señor! Qué bueno ver que están bien! La comunicación se cortó no sabía que pensar, donde está el resto del equipo? Jemma y Skye?**

 **COULSON-nuestros compañeros perdieron la vida, y a ellas dos Hydra las secuestro** (Fitz palideció) **tranquilo, las traeremos de vuelta**

Los condujeron hasta la sala de interrogación.

 **COULSON** -(Bobbi y Mack les destaparon la cabeza) **quiero una explicación ahora**

 **PIETRO-nuestra historia con Hydra viene desde que éramos pequeños, nuestro padre** (Coulson lo interrumpió)

 **COULSON-Ivan Maximoff, finalmente ubique el apellido, además Pietro tu eres su calco**

 **MACK-el líder de la mafia rusa llamada La Hermandad?** (pregunto asombrado)

 **PIETRO** -(Wanda agacho la cabeza y este asintió) **cuando teníamos diez años decidió abandonar esa vida**

 **WANDA-y para no ir a prisión pidió colaborar con la KGB como informante, Hydra tenía una base en la pequeña ciudad donde vivíamos, los agentes le ordenaron infiltrarse y ahí fue cuando nuestra pesadilla comenzó**

 **PIETRO-lo descubrieron, lo asesinaron y luego vinieron por nosotros, mataron a nuestra madre y nos tuvieron encerrados, usándonos como rehenes para que fuerzas enemigas no los atacaran, paso mucho tiempo hasta que agentes de la KGB nos rescataron. Cuando Hydra cayó nos trajeron a Estados Unidos donde tratamos de comenzar una nueva vida**

 **WANDA-cuando descubrimos que Hydra había renacido nos contactamos con espías rusos y les ofrecimos nuestra ayuda. El deseo de venganza late más fuerte que nunca**

 **PIETRO-cuando nuestra amiga Skye fue secuestrada le pedimos ayuda a una agente y nos dijo que Skye se había enredado con ustedes. Estábamos preocupamos, por eso desaparecimos para poder intervenir, tenemos mucho para contarles**

 **MAY-quien es la agente? Y que información tiene?**

 **WANDA-ella debe estar por llegar, cuando nos subieron a la camioneta activamos un rastreador**

 **PIETRO-no se preocupen, es aliada**

Por medio de las cámaras de seguridad vieron que un Chevrolet Corvette Stingray negro se detuvo frente a los portones que rodeaban la base.

 **WANDA-ya llego** (dijo emocionada)

Dejaron que el auto ingresara y todos los agentes lo rodearon apuntándole.

Se abrió la puerta y una chica pelirroja bajo, levanto las manos y sonrio.

 **COULSON-bajen sus armas! Natasha Romanoff…tanto tiempo sin verte**

 **NATASHA-Director Coulson un placer volver a verlo** (se saludaron)

 **MAY-que bueno que seas nuestra aliada** (Natasha sonrió)

 **NATASHA** -(le dio la mano) **como ha estado mi entrenadora?** (se puso seria) **Morse**

 **BOBBI-Romanoff** (se dieron la mano de forma reacia)

 **FITZ** -(hablo en voz baja a Mack) **por qué hay tensión entre ellas?**

 **MACK-Natasha entreno un tiempo con nosotros, Bobbi era la reina de operaciones y cuando Nat llego le robo el puesto, competían en todo lo que podían** (las miro) **y creo que seguirán haciéndolo**

Una vez reunido el grupo, Natasha compartió toda la información que tenía sobre el arma de Hydra.

 **NATASHA-mi compañero Dimitri se infiltro en sus filas y esto es lo que pudo mandarme antes que lo descubrieran y asesinaran.**

 **PIETRO-sigue siendo casi imposible infiltrarse**

 **NATASHA-así es, Whitehall tiene pocos hombres de confianza, solo con esos comparte información, y si el resto comienza a hacer preguntas, bueno…ya saben** (conecto una memoria USB a la computadora principal) **es un video que muestra los planes de nuestro querido Daniel**

En el video se veía como un grupo de científicos supervisados por Whitehall, desarrollaba un arma biológica y la comprimía dentro de unos cristales azules.

 **NATASHA-en estado sólido los cristales no son peligrosos, pero si se rompen o tienen contacto con el agua liberan una poderosa bacteria que atacara todo organismo viviente en cuestión de segundos.**

 **COULSON-cuáles son sus efectos?**

 **NATASHA-por lo que pudimos averiguar, al hacer contacto con la piel la quema y una vez que el cuerpo está muerto se endurece, convirtiéndose en una roca. Una vez libre hace contacto en segundos pero demora en consumirte, el dolor es insoportable y hace que te retuerzas**

 **COULSON-Whitehall la ha utilizado?**

 **NATASHA-no la ha probado en seres humanos ni la ha liberado, Dimitri me envió informes de prácticas cerradas con ratas**

 **FITZ-no practicaron con…monos verdad?**

 **NATASHA-por suerte no**

 **MAY-hay un antídoto?**

 **NATASHA-como si Whitehall fuera a crear uno. La única cura será ponerle una bala en medio de los ojos y romper los cristales en un ambiente hermético, al no entrar en contacto con algo vivo perderá su efecto y ya no será peligroso.**

 **FITZ-se puede aspirar y almacenar, ojala Jemma estuviera aquí, esto le encantaría**

 **COULSON-tranquilo las rescataremos**

 **NATASHA-que me perdí?**

 **MAY-secuestraron a dos de nuestras agentes**

 **MACK-si Fitz, tranquilo, de seguro ahora están planeando una forma de escapar**

Celda de Hydra.

 **SKYE-justo ahí Jem, no te detengas! Oh que placer! Eres magnifica en esto**

 **JEMMA-no necesito ser una científica para rascarte la espalda** (lograron sentarse y Jemma le rascaba como podía)

 **SKYE-ya lo sé, pero es que no aguantaba la picazón, que crueles fueron al esposarnos las manos**

 **JEMMA-mejor?** (Skye asintió)

 **SKYE-seguro que los dos guardias que están afuera creyeron que pasaba otra cosa**

 **JEMMA-ja si, o tal vez se fueron** (se sentaron lado a lado)

 **SKYE-vamos a ver…hey gorilas!**

La puerta no se abrió pero si una pequeña ventanita en la parte superior de esta, uno de los guardias se asomó, no les hablaba, solo las miraba.

 **SKYE-ahí están, necesitamos ir al baño** (la ventanita se cerró)

 **JEMMA-supongo que eso significa no**

 **SKYE** -(levanto los pies y los dejo caer con todo) **me siento una inútil, no tengo idea como sacarnos de aquí**

 **JEMMA-tranquila, aprovechemos este tiempo para pensar como escapar cuando abran la puerta**

 **SKYE-si, buena idea**

Base de Shield.

La reunión fue interrumpida por las alarmas.

 **MAY-alguien violo la seguridad** (miraban a través de las cámaras)

 **COULSON-no es Hydra, Fitz desactiva las armas que protegen el perímetro!** (salió corriendo hacia la salida)

Afuera, en la parte de atrás de la base, tirados en el suelo, temblando estaban Lance, Lincoln y Mike, las armas que protegían la base les apuntaban.

 **COULSON-tranquilos, están desactivadas** (los tres se levantaron) **en que pensaban al violar la seguridad de una base secreta!? Como entraron!?**

 **LINCOLN-practicamos parkour los muros no representaron ningún reto**

 **LANCE-yo no, así que tuve que usar una soga**

Cuando entraron a la base y vieron a Natasha enseguida se le acercaron.

 **LINCOLN-soy Lincoln un placer** (esta les seguía la corriente)

 **MIKE-** (lo empujo) **soy Mike, encantado de conocerte**

 **LANCE** -(le tomo la mano y se la beso) **eres modelo?** (Bobbi revoleo los ojos)

 **BOBBI-hola Lance**

 **LANCE-oh Bobbi… no te había visto** (funciono ponerla celosa)

 **MAY-para ustedes todo es una broma!? Que hacen aquí!?**

 **LINCOLN-llamamos a Skye y no nos atendió, intentamos un par de veces más y una voz masculina con acento británico solo nos dijo "está muerta"**

 **LANCE-nos asustamos y vinimos aquí**

 **MIKE-pensamos que si era verdad no nos dejarían entrar, así que hicimos nuestra propia entrada**

 **COULSON-Skye no está muerta, Hydra la secuestro** (los chicos miraron sorprendidos) **estamos seguros que esta con vida**

 **FITZ-también se llevaron a Jemma, las necesitan para algo**

 **LANCE** -(vio que junto a Fitz estaban Pietro y Wanda) **hola chicos Que hacen aquí?** (miro confundido a sus amigos)

 **COULSON-luego hablaran, ahora guarden silencio**

 **MAY-tenemos los nombres de las personas de su confianza, Sunil Bakshi es el segundo al** **mando, y el guardaespaldas de Whitehall es Carl Creel conocido como el triturador**

 **NATASHA-es el que mato a Dimitri, para hacerlo más efectivo en su trabajo Whitehall lo sometió a múltiples cirugías, debajo de la piel su cráneo está recubierto por distintos metales que lo hacen indestructible, sus manos están igualmente modificadas**

 **MACK-un enemigo a tener en cuenta**

 **COULSON-de todas nuestras investigaciones no hemos podido dar con su base**

 **NATASHA-nosotros tampoco, se mueven constantemente** (Coulson asintió)

 **WANDA-quizás…nosotros tengamos su ubicación** (los miraron sorprendidos)

 **PIETRO-no se ofendan, pero tanta tecnología no siempre es efectiva, somos de la vieja escuela, tenemos muchos informantes en la calle, y esto es lo que pudimos obtener**

Pietro saco un sobre de adentro de su campera, les mostraron fotos del edificio y tenían la dirección de donde se ubicaba.

 **BOBBI-la base está en pleno Manhattan, junto a edificios de empresas y demás**

 **FITZ-ubicado en un lugar donde nadie sospecharía nada**

 **COULSON-es hora de planear la visita**

 **LANCE-queremos ayudar**

 **COULSON-los menores se quedan aquí**

 **PIETRO-tenemos 21 y con todo respeto Director Coulson…nosotros no trabajamos para usted**

 **WANDA-no somos civiles comunes, vamos a ir**

 **NATASHA-aun así yo tomo responsabilidad por ustedes**

 **COULSON-Fitz vienes con nosotros, necesitaremos tus habilidades** (este sonrió entusiasmado) **ustedes tres se quedan aquí, esto no será como la mansión de Quinn**

 **MIKE-bien bien, como usted diga**

 **MAY-los hermanos Koenig los vigilaran**

Trazaron el plan y comenzaron a prepararse.

 **LINCOLN-chicos…traigan a Skye sana y salva**

 **PIETRO-confía en nosotros** (se dieron la mano)

 **LANCE-estamos bien?** (le extendió su mano)

 **PIETRO-más o menos** (no le dio la mano pero le dedico media sonrisa)

Celda de Hydra.

 **JEMMA-pobre Fitz debe estar aterrado, está solo en la base**

 **SKYE-Fitz! Oh Fitz! Soy una idiota por no haberme acordado antes, tengo escondido en una bota uno de los cigarrillos, y en la otra la luz cegadora**

Sin problemas paso sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo, doblo sus piernas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus manos esposadas estaban sobre su falda.

 **JEMMA-podías moverte así? Por qué no lo hiciste antes?**

 **SKYE-no lo sé Jem, me duele la cabeza no puedo pensar con claridad** (a pesar que también estaban apresadas por los tobillos pudo alcanzar los objetos) **los tengo, cortamos las esposas y luego cegamos a los dos guardias**

 **JEMMA-la luz solo funciona una vez y luego hay que cargarla**

La morocha libero a Jemma de las esposas y luego esta libero a Skye.

 **SKYE-los guardias están cubiertos de pies a cabeza, nunca podré hacerles daño, los cegamos, les robamos las armas y damos lo mejor de nosotras**

 **JEMMA-de acuerdo** (la beso) **te amo**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **te amo Jem. Lista?** (Jemma asintió) **hey gorilas afeitados!**

Unos de los guardias se asomó y al verlas libres abrió la celda. Una vez que los dos estaban dentro las chicas cerraron los ojos y Skye oprimió el botón, la luz los cegó y rápidamente el valiente par les quito las armas y los golpearon con estas, dejándolos inconscientes.

 **SKYE** -(tomo un arma y le dio otra a Jemma) **ok escucha, lección rápida, tienes en la mano un** **rifle de combate, sujétalo firmemente** (le mostro que posición debía tomar) **o sino al disparar te arrojara para atrás y disparas al techo**

 **JEMMA-ya entendí** (lo tomo con firmeza)

Skye salió primero de la celda, Jemma estaba detrás de ella, la pequeña científica estaba lista para disparar y pelear por su vida.

 **JEMMA-fue muy fácil no crees?**

 **SKYE** -(se detuvo) **cada vez que dices eso, surge una complicación**

Doblaron por el pasillo y se encontraron con dos guardias, estos al verlas comenzaron a dispararles, inmediatamente las chicas se refugiaron detrás de la pared.

 **JEMMA-de verdad lo siento!** (Skye devolvío los disparos derribando a los dos soldados)

 **SKYE-los disparos atraerán más guardias** (estaba contra la pared) **debemos ahorrar balas**

Desde su lugar Jemma vio que se abrió una puerta y salieron tres guardias, sin dudarlo se puso de pie y les disparo. Dio en el blanco pero al final sucedió lo que le había advertido Skye, la inglesita habría caído al suelo de no ser por la morocha que la atrapo.

 **SKYE** -(la sujetaba con un brazo) **Jemma Simmons eso fue increíble y sexy** (le sonrió con picardía)

 **JEMMA-me siento increíble** (estaba sorprendida de sí misma)

 **-señoritas no disparen** (escucharon una voz masculina)

Skye giro y se asomó apenas para ver quien le hablaba, vio que era Bakshi.

 **SKYE-dame una buena razón por la que no debo hacerlo**

 **BAKSHI** -(les hablaba con tranquilidad) **están rodeadas, se quedaran sin municiones antes de llegar a la puerta de salida.**

 **SKYE-no si soy precisa** (no dejaba de apuntar)

 **BAKSHI-admiro su valentía, pero tienen dos opciones: bajar las armas y entregarse o sufrir las consecuencias. Tienen mi palabra que si se entregan no las lastimaremos**

 **JEMMA** -(se miraron) **supongo que si nos quisieran muertas ya lo estaríamos, si nos dejaron vivir es por algo**

 **SKYE-por algo malo, pero tal vez podamos aprovechar esta oportunidad y escapar**

Skye tiro las armas y salieron de atrás de la pared, Jemma le tomo la mano.

 **BAKSHI-muy bien, así me gusta. Señorita Palamas** (le hizo seña en dirección a las chicas)

Kara se acercó a ellas, les separo las manos con brusquedad y las esposo.

 **BAKSHI-la señorita Palamas se encargara de verificar que no tengan armas escondidas**

Mientras revisaba a Skye, Kara le apretó las costillas del lado izquierdo y la morocha hizo una mueca de dolor.

 **KARA-que sucede? Te duele donde te golpee?** (le pregunto de manera burlona pero Skye no le respondió) **están limpias solo tenían esto** (le dio el cigarrillo y la luz)

 **BAKSHI** -(los tomo) **que interesantes artefactos** (los tiro al piso y los destruyo) **el Doctor Whitehall está ansioso por conocerlas, síganme por favor**

Con el corazón en la boca ambas lo siguieron, a pesar de estar esposadas y que Kara las vigilaba, a Skye no le importo y volvió a tomarle las manos a Jemma, su suavidad y calor la tranquilizaban y le ayudaba a creer que quizás todo saldría bien.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Skye y Jemma fueron escoltadas hasta el piso superior donde se encontraba la oficina del líder de Hydra.

Cuando entraron vieron que del lado izquierdo del escritorio estaba parado Ward, del otro lado había un hombre rapado, alto y musculoso. Bakshi les indico que se sentaran frente al escritorio, él se ubicó junto al enorme sujeto y Kara junto a Ward.

 **JEMMA-monstruos!** (miraba enojada a Ward y Palamas) **traicionar y asesinar compañeros solo para estar junto a un maniático homicida!**

 **-no concuerdo con esa definición**

Miraron sorprendidas hacia el gran sillón el cual su frente miraba hacia el ventanal, lentamente giro y tenían ante a ellas a Daniel Whitehall, sus codos estaban apoyados sobre los laterales del sillón, con sus manos cruzadas unos centímetros debajo de su barbilla.

 **SKYE** -(no pudo evitar reír) **lo siento…es que con esa introducción más el traje gris me recuerda a un famoso villano de James Bond, solo le falta el gato blanco** (Whitehall la miraba divertido)

 **WHITEHALL** -(bajo sus manos) **me da gusto finalmente conocerlas, tengo asuntos importantes** **para discutir con usted** (miro a Jemma) **y estoy impaciente porque veas mi gran invención** (le hablo a Skye)

 **JEMMA-que quiere con nosotras!?**

 **WHITEHALL-que bueno que lo pregunta** (se dirigió a Jemma) **quiero hacerle una oferta**

 **JEMMA-jamás aceptare algo de un asesino como usted!**

 **WHITEHALL** -(se puso de pie) **una vez más se equivoca, soy un científico, un investigador, tengo una visión del mundo que pocos comparten** (miro a sus súbditos) **pero pronto eso cambiara, un nuevo orden mundial se alzara, el mundo entero me conocerá y se arrodillara ante mi obedeciéndome o pagaran las consecuencias. Cuando eso suceda quiero tenerla a mi** **lado señorita Simmons** (esta lo miro sorprendida) **quiero que su mente brillante guie a mi equipo de científicos**

 **JEMMA-está loco!**

 **WHITEHALL** -(ignoro sus palabras) **sus compañeros están muertos** (ambas tragaron saliva) **pronto nos encargaremos de La Academia y del Freezer, y Shield habrá dejado de existir por completo. No tiene opción, únase a mí, y será la científica más respetada de esta organización**

 **SKYE-aun respiro, y mientras este con vida no dejare que le ponga las manos encima!**

 **WHITEHALL-tus habilidades me serían muy útiles, pero lamentablemente me has traído muchos problemas, admito que estoy sorprendido que una simple civil haya llegado hasta aquí. Considero que eres un caso especial, por eso estrenare mi arma contigo, serás la primera en experimentar el poder de La Niebla Azul**

 **SKYE** -(estaba asustada y trataba de disimularlo) **es un nombre ridículo, no suena tan tétrico**

 **WHITEHALL-no dirás eso en un par de minutos** (su mirada se ensombreció)

 **JEMMA-acepto su oferta** (Skye la miro sorprendida) **solo si la deja con vida**

 **WHITEHALL-ese no era nuestro trato**

 **JEMMA** -(no podía parar las lágrimas) **le estoy diciendo que tiene mi absoluta lealtad, Skye no es un agente, es una civil, no representa una amenaza para su gran operación, déjela vivir y me uniré a usted** (Whitehall la miraba contemplativo)

 **SKYE-Jemma no dejare que lo hagas, me matara de todos modos**

 **WHITEHALL-por las buenas o por las malas tendré su lealtad, pero la señorita Winslow morirá**

 **SKYE-ya que voy a morir porque no me revela sus planes para dominar el mundo, el villano siempre daba por muerto a James Bond, le contaba su plan y luego este escapaba y le pateaba el trasero**

 **WHITEHALL-eres una jovencita graciosa, espero que mueras con una sonrisa en el rostro. Señor Ward, señorita Palamas llévenla a la cámara, yo iré en unos minutos** (ambos la tomaron de los brazos y la levantaron)

Marcus Scarlotti, el jefe de seguridad de Whitehall entro apurado a la oficina seguido por varios de sus hombres.

 **SCARLOTTI-señor! Tenemos problemas! Shield está aquí!** (todos lo miraron sorprendidos)

Mientras Whitehall "conversaba" con las jóvenes agentes, el resto de sus compañeros aterrizaron el Quinjet camuflado en el helipuerto del edificio. Al principio la invasión fue silenciosa, pero luego los disparos fueron necesarios y eso los dio a conocer.

 **WHITEHALL-mátenlas a ambas!**

Antes que los guardias movieran un dedo, un auto rojo se asomó por el ventanal y comenzó a disparar. Lola era tripulada por Bobbi.

El guardaespaldas de Whitehall lo puso a resguardo, y el resto devolvió los disparos. Skye y Jemma quedaron en medio, la morocha estaba sobre su chica cubriéndola.

 **SKYE-hey! también estamos aquí!** (miro hacia el auto)

Los guardias cayeron sin vida al piso y Whitehall no tenía más opción que escapar.

 **WARD-debemos irnos!**

 **CREEL-yo terminare con ellas**

 **WHITEHALL-luego señor Creel, ahora protéjame a mí**

 **CREEL-bien señor**

Todos juntos huyeron de la oficina. Lola se acercó al borde y la agente entro al salón.

 **SKYE-que bueno saber que están bien**

 **BOBBI** -(les sonrió) **lo mismo digo** (con un pequeño laser corto las esposas) **suban al auto, yo** **me encargo de ellos** (salió tras sus pasos)

 **JEMMA-nunca conduje a Lola** (paso por el asiento del conductor y se sentó en el del acompañante)

 **SKYE-yo tampoco** (se aferró al volante)

 **-yo me encargo de eso**

Miraron hacia un pequeño parlante que estaba en medio del tablero, la voz que provenía de ahí tenia acento escoces.

 **JEMMA-Fitz?**

 **FITZ-si soy yo, estoy conduciendo a Lola por control remoto. Desde donde estoy puedo ver el auto**

 **SKYE-genial Fitz** (las llevo hasta donde estaba el)

Fitz estaba a unos pocos metros dentro de una de las camionetas 4x4, cuando las chicas aterrizaron, Jemma se bajó y corrió a abrazar a su amigo.

 **FITZ-estaba muy preocupado** (soltó a Jemma y abrazo a Skye)

 **JEMMA-nosotras también**

 **FITZ-los salvaron tus amigos Skye, los hermanos Maximoff, aunque lamentablemente los cuatro agentes que te rescataron en el club murieron**

 **SKYE** -(Jemma tenía lágrimas en los ojos) **dios mío no! Que injusto! Pero que hacían ahí los mellizos?**

 **FITZ-es una larga historia, pero ellos nos están ayudando a patearle el trasero a Hydra**

 **SKYE-llévame con ellos, voy a pelear**

 **FITZ-tengo órdenes estrictas de Coulson, deben quedarse aquí**

 **SKYE-Fitz amigo…no me obligues a golpearte** (se subió a Lola) **condúcela de vuelta al edificio**

 **FITZ** -(suspiro) **sabía que esto pasaría, tu nunca sigues las reglas, ponte este comunicador** (Jemma se subió y se sentó en el asiento del conductor)

 **SKYE** -(se lo coloco) **no, tu quédate aquí**

 **JEMMA-no te dejare ir sola** (Fitz le dio otro comunicador)

 **SKYE-si lo harás. No quiero que te pase nada malo**

 **JEMMA-siento lo mismo contigo. Estaré bien** (se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se cruzó de brazos dando a entender que no iría a ningún lado)

 **SKYE-bien bien puedes venir** (revoleo los ojos) **novias**

Fitz condujo a Lola hacia el edificio. En otra parte de este, los agentes se habían separado para abarcar más terreno, por suerte todos estaban en una pieza y podían continuar con el trabajo.

Los hermanos estaban juntos, concentrados, enfocados en su vendetta personal.

Entre todos habían eliminado a muchos guardias, pero más seguían viniendo.

Skye y Jemma subidas a Lola rodearon el edificio y vieron a Kara en uno de los cuartos, estaba cargándose con armas, al verlas les disparo, las chicas devolvieron el fuego, pero no la hirieron.

 **SKYE-Fitz acércame al borde** (este obedeció)

 **JEMMA-estas desarmada**

 **SKYE-lo sé, tú me cubrirás** (le sonrió y salto del auto hacia el cuarto)

 **KARA** -(se escondía detrás de un mueble) **eres más idiota de lo que pensaba**

 **SKYE-esta idiota te pateara el trasero. Suelta las armas y pelea de verdad**

 **KARA** -(salió de su escondite) **vas a desear que te haya disparado** (sonrió con arrogancia y soltó las pistolas)

Se pararon frente a frente, midiéndose, esperando a que la otra hiciera un movimiento.

Kara se le fue encima pero esta vez Skye estaba preparada, no caería tan fácil.

Jemma miraba desesperada desde afuera, no podía disparar por miedo de herir a Skye.

En uno de los pasillos Natasha se abría camino fácilmente, los guardias caían al piso como muñecos de trapo. La pelirroja apenas había disparado su arma, los eliminaba valiéndose de sus habilidades como artista marcial y de los dispositivos que llevaba en su traje.

Las morochas seguían peleando, Skye golpeo a Kara en las costillas y esta no pudo evitar doblarse ante el dolor.

 **SKYE-que sucede te duele donde te golpee?** (la miraba presumida)

 **KARA-esto aún no se acabó** (golpeo sus botas entre si y rápidamente el borde se volvió filoso) **el único invento de Quinn que vale la pena, por suerte nos lo vendió antes que ustedes invadieran su casa**

 **SKYE** -(suspiro cansada) **no de nuevo los zapatos** (logro esquivar las patadas)

Bobbi y Natasha se cruzaron en un pasillo y fue para bien porque Creel venía a su encuentro. Bobbi le disparo pero el chaleco Kevlar le protegía el cuerpo, y las balas dirigidas a su cabeza no lo lastimaban. Ambas se miraron y sabían lo que la otra pensaba, se separaron y rodearon al Triturador.

Skye tenía golpes en la cara y un corte en el brazo, pero eso no la detenía, estaba llena de energía, sin dudas Palamas iba perdiendo la pelea. La joven agente le dio varios golpes en el rostro dejándola inconsciente. Skye respiro hondo, tomo las pistolas del suelo y regreso al auto.

 **JEMMA-estas bien?** (le reviso el brazo)

 **SKYE-si amor. Wanda, Pietro dónde están?**

 **WANDA-no te preocupes por nosotros Skye, podemos con esto**

 **PIETRO-sí, protégete tu**

Se estaban alejando de la ventana cuando Kara salto al capó del auto.

 **SKYE-no puede ser! Es como Jason nunca se muere!**

Skye pasó por encima del parabrisas, ambas rodaron por el capó y cayeron al vacío.

 **JEMMA-NOOO SKYE** (miro hacia abajo)

No habían caído, la joven logro aferrarse al paragolpes del auto, pero este no resistiría mucho porque Kara estaba colgada de su cuerpo tirándola hacia abajo.

 **SKYE-tú también morirás!**

 **KARA-no me importa siempre y cuando te lleve conmigo, cumpliré el deseo del señor Whitehall**

Las pistolas habían quedado debajo de un asiento, Jemma tomo una, abrió la puerta e intento dispararle a Kara, pero nuevamente Skye estaba en medio y no podía fijar el disparo.

 **JEMMA-Skye!** (esta la miro y Jemma le arrojo la pistola sobre el capó)

 **SKYE** -(logro tomarla) **recapacita Kara, no me obligues a hacerlo** (le apunto) **son balas de verdad**

Kara seguía tirando de ella, así que Skye cerró los ojos y disparo, rápidamente sintió como su cuerpo perdía peso, sin mirar hacia abajo subió al capó y apoyo su espalda sobre el parabrisas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 **JEMMA** -(la abrazo desde atrás) **te arrepientes que te haya acompañado?** (Skye sonrió y se aferró a su brazos)

Creel era bravo e imparable, pero peleando juntas habían logrado atontarlo, era fuerte pero lento y las chicas le sacaron ventaja.

 **BOBBI** -(Creel cayo e intentaba levantarse) **esperemos que lo que tiene adentro sea conductor**

Con ambos bastones le electrocuto el cuello, efectivamente el metal que cubría su cráneo condujo la descarga por todo su cuerpo. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, una fina capa de humo salía de su cuerpo.

 **NATASHA** -(le abrió el chaleco y le disparó dos veces al corazón) **por si acaso**

 **BOBBI** -(sonrió) **un placer trabajar contigo** (le extendió la mano)

 **NATASHA** -(se la dio de manera amistosa) **lo mismo digo rubia. Sigamos**

Shield había logrado bloquear la mayoría de las salidas acorralando a Whitehall, tarde o temprano se cruzarían con él, para fortuna sucedió más pronto de lo que esperaban. Whitehall, Bakshi y Scarlotti quedaron rodeados, en una punta del pasillo estaban los hermanos Maximoff y del otro Coulson y May.

 **COULSON-no se muevan!** (Bakshi apuntaba a los agentes y Scarlotti a los mellizos)

 **WHITEHALL-oh Director Coulson, ahórrese las palabras** (levanto las manos) **los jóvenes Maximoff, déjenme adivinar vinieron por mí?**

 **PIETRO-así es!** (dio un paso hacia adelante)

 **COULSON-tranquilo Pietro. Tendrán su oportunidad luego** (los cuatro avanzaban con cautela hacia el enemigo)

 **WHITEHALL-señor Bakshi, señor Scarlotti requiero de sus servicios una última vez**

Presiono un pequeño control remoto y todas las luces del pasillo estallaron dejándolo a oscuras. Whitehall escapo por una puerta que estaba cerca de él, pero Coulson no demoro en perseguirlo, mientras May se encargaba de Bakshi y el duo de Scarlotti.

En medio del caos Fitz le informo al Director que la policía había rodeado el lugar.

 **COULSON-se demoraron bastante**

 **BOBBI-Natasha y yo lo manejaremos**

 **COULSON-donde esta Mack?**

 **MACK-lo siento señor, aquí estoy** (sonaba agitado) **elimine a los últimos guardias y estaba revisando cada habitación por si hubiera algún indicio de las armas de Whitehall o de Ward**

 **BOBBI-hasta donde sabemos pudo haber escapado**

 **COULSON-con Ward nunca se sabe, pero por ahora necesito que vayas con los hermanos, Scarlotti no les será fácil**

 **SKYE-señor estamos cerca, lo ayudaremos con Whitehall**

May venció rápidamente a Bakshi, una de las patadas finales fue directo a su rodilla, inmovilizándolo, impidiéndole escapar.

Los pasillos eran laberinticos, Whitehall conocía su terreno lo cual le facilito escaparse de Coulson.

 **COULSON-rayos! Lo perdí**

 **SKYE-estamos revisando el edificio de afuera, lo encontraremos**

Pietro era un buen peleador, de reflejos veloces, Scarlotti tenía frente a él un oponente digno, al verse acorralado no dudo en utilizar su arma favorita: una cadena que utilizaba como látigo con un cuchillo en el extremo.

 **SCARLOTTI-veamos si eres igual de rápido para esquivar su filo** (miro a Wanda que estaba en un rincón) **tienes una linda hermana, cuando acabe contigo pasare un tiempo con ella**

Wanda no era indefensa y rápidamente ataco a Scarlotti, Pietro se interpuso entre su hermana y el jefe de seguridad y la salvo de ser apuñalada.

 **WANDA-nooo Pietro**! (cayó al piso y su hermana se agacho junto a él) **oh dios no! Mírame!** (le sostenía la cabeza)

 **PIETRO-es…estoy bien** (estaba herido sobre el hombro)

 **SCARLOTTI-es tu turno linda**

 **-hey Indiana Jones!** (Scarlotti giro y su cabeza se encontró con una bala)

 **WANDA-oh Mack**

 **MACK-están bien?** (ayudo a Wanda a levantar a Pietro) **tienes suerte que no te hirió en un lugar delicado**

 **PIETRO** -(era sostenido por Mack y Wanda) **estoy furioso** (miro a su hermana) **te falle, te había prometido que mataría a Whitehall**

 **WANDA-no digas eso, el Director Coulson lo atrapara y le daremos su merecido**

 **MACK-señor… Pietro está herido necesita atención medica**

 **BOBBI-ya pedí una ambulancia, y el Capitán de la Policía Glenn Talbot hablara solo con usted**

 **COULSON-ese hombre es insoportable, May tiene como prisionero a Bakshi, Agente Morse encárguese de Talbot, el resto váyase, no dejare que Whitehall escape**

 **SKYE-te olvidas que nosotras estamos libres, encárgate de la policía, evita que vayamos presos y déjame a Whitehall a mi**

 **COULSON-Skye…**

 **SKYE-Skye nada, me nombraste agente porque sabes que soy capaz, puedo hacerlo, confía en mí**

 **COULSON** -(miro a May que estaba a su lado) **confió en ti Skye**

 **SKYE-no lo defraudare señor**

 **COULSON-ya sé que no. Salgamos**

 **MAY** -(esposo a Bakshi) **deja de cojear, camina bien**

Se dirigieron con Lola hacia los pisos inferiores, la mayoría de los ventanales estaban rotos así que entraron con el auto. Debido a la amplitud de los pasillos Lola podía pasar sin problemas, decidieron quedarse arriba del auto ya que este las cubría y sus potentes ametralladoras le servirían como refuerzo. Habían desactivado el piloto automático, a Jemma no le resulto difícil mantenerlo estable, prácticamente se conducía solo.

 **SKYE** -(su mano estaba lista para apretar el botón de las ametralladoras) **alguna vez habías conducido un auto volador por adentro de un edificio?**

 **JEMMA-oh si todo el tiempo** (sonrió)

Recorrieron varios pasillos, todos estaban desiertos, los únicos que quedaban eran los cuerpos de los guardias. Les quedaba solo un pasillo por recorrer, al doblar vieron que este se angostaba, detuvieron el auto, Lola volvió a su forma original y ellas no tenían más opción que continuar a pie.

 **SKYE** -(desactivo el comunicador y Jemma el suyo) **las botas de Kara rayaron la pintura** (se bajaron del auto)

 **JEMMA-si salvamos al mundo espero que Coulson nos la deje pasar**

 **SKYE** -(reviso las municiones de las dos pistolas) **en un cargador hay cuatro balas y en el otro** **hay dos** (volvieron a activar los comunicadores)

 **JEMMA-tienes mejor puntería, dame la que tiene menos** (le dio la pistola) **cual es el plan?**

 **SKYE-matar a Whitehall y hacernos con la Niebla Azul, aunque si es niebla no sé cómo la atraparemos**

 **BOBBI-la bacteria esta compactada dentro de cristales azules, deben evitar que se rompan o que toquen el agua, si eso sucede se liberara matando y convirtiendo en piedra todo ser vivo**

 **JEMMA-increíble, que sucede si los tocamos?**

 **BOBBI-nada, en estado sólido no son peligrosos**

 **SKYE-ya entendí, gracias Bobbi**

 **JEMMA-que hay con Ward?**

 **SKYE-si huyo no tenemos que preocuparnos por él y si está aquí…**

 **JEMMA-le pondré una bala en la cabeza**

 **SKYE-como le prometiste** (Jemma asintió seria)

Caminaban con cautela por el estrecho y largo pasillo. El corredor llevaba hacia lo que parecía ser el deposito del edificio. Las chicas detuvieron el paso y Skye le hacía señas a Jemma.

 **JEMMA** -(la miraba confundida) **no te entiendo, estoy a tu lado, solo dímelo**

 **SKYE-quédate aquí, yo iré a revisar**

 **JEMMA-bueno** (lentamente se alejaba de Jemma)

Una figura esbelta y vestida completamente de negro salió de una de las oficinas que daba al pasillo y sigilosamente camino hacia Jemma, atrapo a la desprevenida agente, le quito su arma y la arrojó al suelo. Skye giro, frente a ella tenía a Ward y para peor Jemma era su rehén.

 **WARD** -(apuntaba a la cabeza de Jemma) **suelta el arma** (Skye obedeció) **tú me quitaste a Kara** , **ahora yo te quitare a tu amiga especial** (Jemma estaba quieta manteniendo la calma) **la llevare conmigo y se la daré a Whitehall, pienso que el color gris le quedara muy bien**

 **SKYE-déjala ir, es a mí a quien quiere**

 **WARD-tú también morirás, pero primero la veras a ella** (avanzaba hacia Skye) **no intentes** **nada o su linda cabeza desaparecerá** (Skye levanto las manos)

La mirada de Skye estaba fija en la de Jemma, esta le hizo una señal que pasó inadvertida para Ward pero la morocha entendió.

 **JEMMA-esto no te lo enseñan en la Academia**

Con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeo donde más le duele y rápidamente se corrió, en pocos segundos Skye tomo el arma del piso y disparo las cuatro balas, Ward cayo ensangrentado.

Jemma tomo su arma y corrió hacia Skye, está la envolvió en sus brazos y respiro aliviada.

Por el rabillo del ojo la valiente científica vio que Ward se movía, antes que este fijara el disparo, Jemma apunto su arma y gatillo, la bala impacto en medio de su frente.

Estaba inmóvil y seguía apuntándole a Ward, Skye lentamente le bajo el brazo.

 **JEMMA-no puedo creer lo que hice**

 **SKYE** -(la tomo de las mejillas) **está bien Jemma, era nuestra vida o la de el**

 **JEMMA-lo sé, no me arrepiento, solo estoy sorprendida de mi velocidad y puntería**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **eso se llama adrenalina**

 **JEMMA-ahora entiendo lo que sientes cuando practicas parkour. Oh no, solo queda una bala**

 **SKYE-entonces hare que cuente**

El deposito era inmenso pero solo había un camión blanco parecido a los camiones blindados que transportan dinero, solo que era más largo y con una gran ventana corrediza en el medio. A través de esta veían a Whitehall, el temible científico estaba de espaldas.

 **JEMMA-asumo que es un laboratorio móvil, mira como está construido: es hermético, ahí deben experimentar con la bacteria y si algo sale mal la mueven hacia otro lado**

 **SKYE-mmm con que ahí pensaba encerrarme** (avanzo hacia el camión)

 **WHITEHALL** -(seguía de espaldas a la ventana) **señor Ward escuche disparos, espero que las haya dejado con vida o el experimento no será divertido**

 **SKYE-gracias por preocuparse, estamos vivas y coleando** (Whitehall giro velozmente) **sorprendido?** (Skye disparo a través de la ventana pero la bala no paso)

 **WHITEHALL** -(rio burlonamente) **es blindado, lamento decepcionarlas. Cambie de idea, estrenare la Niebla Azul en La Cocina del Infierno con…tu padre, tu madre y tus estúpidos amigos** (su sonrisa era tétrica)

 **SKYE** -(nunca antes había sentido semejante furia) **no te atrevas a amenazar a mi familia!** (Whitehall les mostro un pequeño aparato y Skye se detuvo)

 **WHITEHALL** -(apretó el botón) **hasta luego señoritas**

- **este edificio se autodestruirá en 10 segundos** (se escuchó desde un parlante)

 **JEMMA-eso no suena bien** (la cuenta regresiva había comenzado)

Skye la tomo de la mano y echaron a correr hacia el auto, la morocha se subió del lado del conductor, encendió el motor y luego apretó el botón que hacía que Lola se elevara, la única forma de salir era en reversa, lo cual no era muy bueno porque veían como el fuego de la explosión las perseguía.

Jemma ya se imaginaba que clase de salida tendrían (si es que la tenían) así que abrocho su cinturón y luego el de Skye.

 **SKYE** -(doblo muy cerca y la pared arranco un espejito) **ups**

El fuego les venía pisando las ruedas, finalmente el ventanal apareció y Lola logro escapar antes que las llamas se las devoraran. La salida las desestabilizo pero Skye enseguida recupero el control.

Abajo la 4x4 de Coulson y May las esperaba, mientras los demás agentes salieron en persecución del camión de Whitehall, este había logrado escapar por una salida oculta.

 **COULSON** -(respiro aliviado) **sabía que saldrían**

 **SKYE** -(aterrizo junto a él) **DC… Whitehall se dirige a la Cocina del Infierno, por si no lográramos detenerlo llama a mi padre y dile que se vayan**

 **COULSON-ya mismo llamo** (se subió a la camioneta y May arranco)

 **SKYE-Jemma conduce tu** (rápidamente cambiaron de asiento y Lola partió con rumbo hacia Whitehall)

Debido al alboroto ocasionado en pleno Manhattan la policía no fue la única en presentarse, varios medios locales llenaron el lugar tratando de tener la primicia. Un helicóptero de un famoso medio de comunicación sobrevolaba la zona y fue el primero en filmar un auto rojo volando a gran velocidad sobre los demás autos.

Primero habían patinado entre medio del tráfico, ahora volaban sobre este, sin dudas iban a ser muy populares en los videos virales de YouTube.

Cocina del Infierno.

Veterinaria Winslow.

La televisión de la sala de espera estaba encendida, las personas que la miraban comentaban emocionados, no podían creer lo que veían. Jiaying se acercó a mirar y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando vio quien volaba el auto.

 **JIAYING-Cal! Ven aquí rápido!** (este salió del consultorio)

 **CAL-que sucede!?** (su esposa le señalo la televisión) **oh dios mío!**

Su teléfono celular estaba en su oficina lo que no le permitió escuchar que Coulson lo llamaba.

Cocina del Infierno.

Zona de edificios abandonados.

El grupo de atletas estaba practicando sus saltos, cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidos.

 **MILES-hey chicos! Vengan! Skye está en las noticias!** (levanto la tablet para que todos pudieran ver)

Las camionetas de sus compañeros habían quedado atrás, las chicas serían las únicas enfrentándose al imponente camión.

La morocha se levantó de su asiento y con mucho cuidado paso sobre el parabrisas y se arrodillo sobre el capó.

 **JEMMA-no hagas una locura! Mi idea es posicionarnos de frente y dispararle al parabrisas, las ametralladoras son más potentes lograran pasar!**

 **SKYE-quiero atraparlo con mis propias manos! Acércate al techo lo más que puedas**

El sol de la tarde se iba ocultando y ya no calentaba lo suficiente. Era un día frio, no muy propicio para volar y Skye sentía que el viento que le golpeaba la cara poco a poco se la iba congelando.

 **SKYE** -(iba agarrada al borde del parabrisas) **hey Jem este sábado estas libre? Quiero invitarte a cenar**

 **JEMMA-Skye este no es el momento! Pero me encantaría cenar contigo** (se miraron y sonrieron)

 **SKYE-tu cúbreme del frente** (Lola estaba bien cerca del techo del camión)

Skye salto y cayó en medio de este, pero Jemma no pudo llevar a cabo su plan porque el auto estaba casi sin combustible. Obligadamente tuvo que aterrizar, dejando a Skye sola con Whitehall.

Sus padres y amigos observaban lo que sucedía sin respirar.

Skye camino por el techo, a los costados el camión tenía un fino borde, sosteniéndose del techo camino en puntas de pie por el borde y logro abrir a la puerta del conductor, para fortuna no estaba trabada. Cuando Whitehall la vio dio un volantazo que casi hace que caiga al pavimento, pero la joven agente seguía aferrada, este le disparaba pero la puerta blindada la cubría, un auto se acercaba hacia ella, si no entraba a la cabina quedaría aplastada. Con un gran envión entro y le quito el arma.

 **SKYE** -(le apuntaba) **detén el camión!** (sin dejar de apuntarle cerró la puerta del acompañante)

 **WHITEHALL-me rindo** (bajo la velocidad) **los cristales están ahí atrás**

En medio de los asientos había una pequeña puerta, Skye se asomó y vio un maletín plateado colgado en una de las paredes. Cuando la morocha entro a la parte de atrás, Whitehall cerró la puerta, acelero el camión y dio un volantazo, chocando contra otros autos, volcando el camión. Skye lo había abierto, cuando el camión tumbo, se cayó con el maletín encima, por suerte los cristales no se salieron de sus estuches, el plan de Whitehall fallo.

La joven agente se recuperó del fuerte golpe, cerro el maletín y se disponía a salir por la ventana cuando el ex líder de Hydra la atrapo de un brazo.

 **SKYE-no me toques asqueroso monstruo** (le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo caer)

Se arrodillo junto a él y continúo golpeándolo.

 **SKYE-esto es por arruinarle la vida a los hermanos Maximoff!** (puñetazo) **este es por asesinar** **a la agente Johnson!** (puñetazo) **por asesinar a los agentes!** (puñetazo en el estómago) **por intentar reclutar a mi novia!** (otro golpe en la cara) **y por amenazar a mi familia!** (el ultimo puñete lo dejo semi inconsciente)

Skye abrió la ventana y salió, el helicóptero seguía filmando y cuando sus padres la vieron salir respiraron aliviados y sus amigos festejaban.

El camión seguía moviéndose por el propio impulso, llevándose por delante todo lo que se le cruzaba, cabía la posibilidad que se desviara y chocara contra un edificio, por eso no era buena idea estar sobre este si eso sucedía. Pero Skye quería darle un cierre a toda esta guerra.

Abrió el maletín, con mucho cuidado saco un cristal, lo arrojo dentro del camión y cerro la ventana.

Parecía que todo sucedió en cámara lenta, Whitehall vio caer el cristal pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse, intento estirar su mano pero no lo alcanzo, cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos, liberando la bacteria que rápidamente se pegó al cuerpo de su creador.

La morocha lo escuchaba gritar y lo veía retorcerse, luego de unos minutos Daniel Whitehall había quedado convertido en piedra. Finalmente había acabado, Hydra estaba vencida.

El camión se acercaba a una de las avenidas principales, sin dudas colisionaría.

A toda velocidad Skye se quitó su cinturón, lo ato a la manija y se lo colgó de manera que cruzara su cuerpo, el maletín era liviano y le permitía moverse con libertad.

Comenzó a correr sobre el camión, cuando su camino se terminó, Skye salto y logro agarrase al caño del último semáforo. Colgada de ahí vio que efectivamente el camión obstruyo el tráfico, colisionando con varios autos, los choques lo hicieron desviar hacia un edificio, cuando se incrusto en este finalmente se detuvo.

La veterinaria Winslow estaba invadida de aplausos, Jiaying había tomado asiento tratando de recuperar el latido normal del corazón y Cal no paraba de festejar.

 **CAL-si! Esa es mi hija! Mi nenita salvo al mundo!** (tomo las mejillas de su esposa y la beso) **tenemos una hija estupenda** (Jiaying asintió sonriendo)

Sus amigos también aplaudían y festejaban.

 **DARCY-poder femenino!**

La policía cortó el tráfico dejando pasar solo las camionetas de Shield. Skye se soltó y aterrizo con gracia, Jemma se bajó de una de las 4x4 que la había recogido y corrió a los brazos de su novia.

 **JEMMA-oh Skye estaba muy preocupada** (la abrazo) **te amo!**

 **SKYE-** (la envolvió en sus brazos) **te amo Jem!**

Se quedaron abrazadas en silencio hasta que Coulson y el resto llego a su lado.

 **COULSON** -(la miraba orgulloso) **excelente trabajo Agente Winslow**

 **SKYE-gracias señor** (le entrego el maletín) **falta un cristal, no podía dejar que Whitehall muriera sin experimentar en primera persona el poder de su obra** (Coulson sonrió)

 **MAY-me gusta como piensas**

Pietro y Wanda venían al encuentro de su amiga.

 **SKYE-chicos!** (abrazo a Wanda y luego con cuidado abrazo a Pietro) **estas bien!? Que te sucedió!?**

 **PIETRO-me apuñalaron** (dijo con tranquilidad) **y a ti?**

 **SKYE-tengo un corte en el brazo y varios golpes en la cara y el cuerpo pero más allá de eso estoy bien**

 **PIETRO-gracias por hacer lo que no pudimos**

 **SKYE-le di una buena por ustedes dos** (chocaron los puños)

 **WANDA-ese salto fue increíble, lástima que no tenías una cámara**

 **SKYE-es por eso que pienso volver a saltar**

 **JEMMA-ni lo sueñes** (la tomo de la cintura) **me asusté mucho cuando el camión tumbo y tú no salías, no vuelvas a asustarme así**

 **SKYE-nunca más** (miro hacia arriba) **nos debe estar mirando todo el país**

Apoyo su mano en la nuca de Jemma y con el brazo libre rodeo su cintura, la inclino y la beso. Jemma se aferró a su espalda y le correspondió el apasionado beso. Las cámaras captaron el momento, sin dudas iba a ser el segundo beso más famoso dado en Times Square.

Al ver el beso por televisión su madre sonrió con timidez y su padre sonrió orgulloso.

Les llevo un tiempo controlar la situación y explicarle lo sucedido al insufrible Capitán de policía, pero finalmente lograron trasladar el camión blindado de regreso a la base.

Skye se bajó de una de las camionetas y se abrazó con sus tres amigos.

 **SKYE-nunca había estado tan feliz de verlos!**

 **LANCE-lo vimos todo! Estuviste increíble!**

 **LINCOLN-eres una heroína!**

 **MIKE-salvaste al mundo!**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió orgullosa) **así es, podremos seguir colándonos a los juegos de los Nicks** (Coulson paso a su lado y la miro serio) **pero no lo hare porque ahora soy una agente, una agente seria y responsable** (cuando el director se alejó Skye le guiño un ojo al trio y estos aguantaron la risa)

Los chicos saludaron a los hermanos.

 **LINCOLN-los hermanos Koenig nos contaron su historia, chicos por favor discúlpennos, todo este tiempo pensamos que eran** …(agacho la cabeza)

 **PIETRO-mafiosos** (Lincoln asintió)

 **WANDA** -(sonrió) **no te preocupes estamos acostumbrados. No podemos negar que le hemos sacado buena ventaja a esa reputación** (Skye no entendía de que hablaban)

 **MIKE-luego te contamos**

Ayudaron a Pietro a llegar a la enfermería.

La prioridad fue atender a los heridos, a excepción de Pietro el resto solo tenía cortes, y golpes que podían esperar.

Una vez que todas las heridas habían sido curadas el equipo entero se juntó en la sala de reuniones.

 **COULSON-me llena de alegría decir que Hydra ha sido derrotada, cortamos todas las cabezas y esta vez no volverán a crecer** (la sala se llenó de aplausos) **todos ustedes han hecho un excelente trabajo**

 **BOBBI-Director aprecio sus palabras, pero el mayor logro se lo lleva Skye** (esta la miro sorprendida) **es novata pero se desempeñó como una agente veterana, todos escuchamos como le pateo el trasero a Whitehall** (Skye sonrió)

 **COULSON** -(asintió orgulloso) **así es, tú te robaste la película. Pero no creas que pasare por alto los daños a Lola**

 **SKYE** -(suspiro) **creí que no lo habías notado. Y mmm gracias no esperaba tal reconocimiento, hice lo que debía hacer, lo que May me enseño, aunque también improvise bastante** (sus compañeros rieron)

 **COULSON-te nombre agente, pero quiero dejar en claro que no lo hice solo para esta misión, sería un gran honor que formes parte de este equipo de manera definitiva**

 **SKYE-que alivio que me digas eso DC porque no planeaba irme** (rio y contagio al resto) **no voy a negar que hoy me asuste bastante, pero no dejare que eso me espante, acepto su oferta señor, quiero entrenar y estar a la altura de mis compañeros, quiero ser una verdadera Agente** **de Shield** (Coulson sonrió complacido) **Puedo pedirle algo?**

 **COULSON-por supuesto**

 **SKYE-quiero honrar a la Agente Daisy Johnson tomando su identidad, esta vez de verdad, oficialmente no me cambiare el nombre, solo quiero que en las misiones me llamen Johnson…Skye Johnson**

 **COULSON-muy honorable de tu parte…Agente Johnson**

La sala quedo en silencio, todos pensaban en quien podía haberse convertido en su compañera, y recordaban a los agentes que perdieron la vida.

 **COULSON** -(se aclaró la garganta) **Natasha tus habilidades nos serían muy útiles**

 **NATASHA-disfruto mucho estar con ustedes, me quedare por un tiempo. Pero antes debo regresar a casa, así que te propongo un trato** (Coulson la miro curioso) **entrégame a Bakshi y a Whitehall para probarle a mis superiores que Hydra ha caído realmente y dejo que te quedes con los cristales, sé que Shield los mantendrá ocultos y seguros, le diré a mis jefes que todos fueron usados para matar a Whitehall**

 **COULSON-me parece un trato justo** (Nantasha sonrió y asintió)

 **NATASHA-en cuanto a ustedes dos** (miro a los mellizos) **ya pueden regresar, ya no hay peligro**

 **WANDA** -(se miró con su hermano) **agradecemos todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero ahora nuestra vida está aquí, no nos va tan mal y hemos hecho buenos amigos** (se sonrieron con Skye)

 **NATASHA-muy bien chicos**

 **COULSON-no tuve tiempo de agradecerles que salvaran nuestras vidas, y la información que compartieron nos fue muy útil, sepan que tienen un lugar en esta base, Shield ahora es su hogar y su amiga**

 **PIETRO** -(Wanda sonrió) **gracias señor. Siempre habíamos estado en el medio, ni civiles ni espías**

 **WANDA-es cierto, es bueno saber que por fin encajaremos en un lugar**

 **LANCE-yo también quiero ser agente!** (se dieron vuelta a mirarlo)

 **MIKE-y yo!**

 **LINCOLN-mmm yo solo me conformo con ser consultor o si necesitan un electricista**

 **SKYE-eso es genial. Finalmente podríamos ser los Guerreros Secretos. Oh eso si usted acepta**

 **COULSON-Lance, Mike, Lincoln hoy vieron que esto no es un juego, hoy tuvieron la oportunidad de ver el verdadero trabajo de Shield** (los tres asintieron) **Siempre estoy dispuesto a recibir jóvenes nobles que quieran pelear por un bien común, pero entiendan que si de verdad quieren esto, deberán entrenar duro y dejar atrás muchos aspectos de su vida cotidiana**

 **LANCE-lo entiendo**

 **MIKE-yo también**

 **LINCOLN-yo…no quiero ser agente de campo, no sirvo para eso, solo…quiero ser alguien que** **pueda ayudar desde aquí** (Coulson asintió)

 **LANCE-tendremos que entrenar en La Academia?**

 **COULSON-ese paso pueden salteárselo, entrenaran aquí**

 **NATASHA-yo puedo entrenarlos** (sonrió con picardía)

 **BOBBI-tu si quieres entrena a Mike, yo entrenare a Lance** (salió de la habitación) **vamos Hunter!**

 **LANCE** -(rápidamente salió tras ella) **quieres entrenar conmigo, significa que me quieres?** (le hizo ojitos)

 **BOBBI-solo quería ahorrarte el sufrimiento de entrenar con Natasha**

 **LANCE-porque me quieres** (volvió a hacerle ojitos y Bobbi revoleo los ojos) **donde comenzaremos el entrenamiento?**

 **BOBBI-en mi habitación**

Era lógico para todos que clase de entrenamiento iban a hacer, así que Coulson trato de desviar el tema.

 **COULSON-luego hablare con ambos** (se acomodó la corbata) **el resto puede descansar, mañana será otro día**

Los hermanos Koenig llevaron a los nuevos reclutas a sus habitaciones.

 **SKYE-señor quisiera ver a mi familia, ambos están en la veterinaria, no creo que hayan visto mi pequeña actuación. Pero les prometí que cuando Hydra cayera pasaríamos tiempo juntos, aun no se acostumbran a que yo esté aquí**

 **COULSON-es entendible, tomate tú tiempo**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **gracias. Amor vienes conmigo?**

 **JEMMA-claro**

 **COULSON-Agentes…solo unas palabras** (ambas lo miraron) **les digo lo mismo que le diré a Bobbi y a Lance, la relación entre compañeros no está prohibida pero si sus problemas personales interfieren con el trabajo que se realiza aquí: las enviare de encubierto por** **separado a distintas partes del mundo, entendido?** (ambas asintieron sorprendidas)

Coulson estaba a punto de salir, pero giro para mirarlas.

 **COULSON-una cosa más, sé que son jóvenes y están enamoradas, pero ahora son agentes y viven en una base con otras personas, lo que significa que ya no pueden andar haciendo lo que quieran. Les pido discreción, tienen sus cuartos, el salón gimnasio es para…entrenar** (salió de la habitación)

 **SKYE** -(Jemma estaba ruborizada) **mmm…si…no… volverá a pasar**

 **COULSON** -(respondió desde afuera) **así lo espero**

Luego de la charla paternal por así decirlo, se ducharon juntas, se cambiaron y se fueron a ver a los padres de Skye.

Cuando la morocha puso un pie en la veterinaria ambos padres se le abalanzaron cubriéndola de besos y abrazos.

 **CAL-lo vimos todo!**

 **SKYE-ups**

 **JIAYING-estábamos aterrados!**

 **SKYE-estoy bien** (trato de soltarse) **me están avergonzando** (Jemma los miraba sonriente) **ahora soy una Agente** (la soltaron)

 **CAL-no importa que seas una Agente de Shield, siempre serás mi nenita**

 **JIAYING-podrás ser una espia y salvar al mundo cientos de veces, pero cada vez que regreses a mi yo seguiré haciendo esto**

La abrazo y Skye se refugió en su calor, en los brazos de su mamá volvía a sentirse una niña pequeña, había estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones, así que necesitaba ese abrazo para recordarle que estaban juntos y a salvo.

 **CAL** -(abrazo a Jemma) **gracias por cuidar a mi pequeña**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **eso intento, pero no es nada sencillo**

 **JIAYING-te entiendo** (la abrazo)

 **CAL-faltan unas horas para cenar, se quedan?**

 **JEMMA-claro**

El tiempo fue pasando y los futuros agentes entrenaban sin parar, Natasha había regresado a la base para trabajar junto a Coulson en las misiones y también para poner en forma a los jóvenes reclutas.

Desde la caída de Hydra, Shield renació con más fuerza y logro volver a ser la agencia secreta más poderosa y respetada del mundo.

3 meses después.

Coulson estaba reunido con May, Mack, Bobbi, Natahsa y FitzSimmons.

 **COULSON-Rosalind Price** (apareció en la pantalla una foto de la mujer) **experta en armas de guerra, ha trabajado como consultora y diseñadora de armas para distintas agencias mundiales. En 2013 fingió su propia muerte para así poder aliarse con países tercer mundistas y venderles armas. Es muy difícil de rastrear ya que cambia de identidad y de facciones constantemente**

 **FITZ-como la atrapamos?**

 **MACK-no podemos, según nuestras investigaciones está asociada con varios políticos**

 **BOBBI-ella les provee armamento y estos a cambio inmunidad**

 **MAY-sin pruebas concretas no podemos tocarla**

 **COULSON-es por eso que voy a infiltrar agentes dentro de su grupo**

 **BOBBI-eso no será problema señor** (Natasha, Mack y May asintieron)

 **COULSON-aprecio el entusiasmo, pero para esta misión voy a necesitar sangre nueva**

 **NATASHA-oh ya veo, ahora entiendo por qué han estado entrenando tan duro** (Coulson asintió)

 **COULSON-lamentablemente el pasado de los mellizos y su reputación actual nos será útil ya que Price no sospechara nada y dejara que el joven grupo se le una, por su parte Lance y Mike** **podrán darle rienda suelta a su sabiduría callejera y mezclarse sin problemas, y el trabajo más importante lo hará Skye ya que sus habilidades como hacker serán cruciales para ganarse la confianza de Rosalind y al mismo tiempo enviarnos información. Jemma tú y Skye son compañeras y forman una buena dupla, iras con ellos**

 **JEMMA-claro señor** (sintió alivio al saber que no estaría lejos de Skye)

 **COULSON- además tus doctorados serán de mucha utilidad** (Fitz intento hablar pero Coulson lo interrumpió) **ya sé que eres un ingeniero y todas las armas que has creado son increíbles, pero te necesito aquí junto con Bobbi analizando la información que recibamos sobre estas misteriosas armas** (Fitz asintió resignado)

 **MACK-luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda hemos dado con ella, está en las Seychelles**

 **NATASHA-sol, arena blanca y agua cristalina para unos y paraíso fiscal para otros**

 **COULSON-Debemos apresurarnos, no podemos perderla. Pero como siempre… May quiero escuchar tu opinión, crees que están listos?**

 **MAY-hace tiempo que lo están**

Skye y el resto estaba descansando luego de un duro día de entrenamiento. El grupo de amigos ahora convertidos en espías se sentó en ronda sobre la alfombra del gimnasio.

 **SKYE-** (bebió un sorbo de gatorade de naranja) **aun no puedo creer que Coulson te dejara utilizar el nombre Nick Blood**

 **LANCE-es un gran nombre, perfecto para un agente secreto** (Skye revoleo los ojos)

 **MIKE-hey Quake…yo también quiero un seudónimo para las misiones**

 **WANDA-creo que lo justo sería que todos tuviéramos uno**

 **PIETRO-tengo varios nombres en mente**

Coulson entro al salón con una carpeta en la mano, al verlo todos se levantaron rápidamente.

 **COULSON** -(se paró frente a Skye) **Agente Johnson…tengo una misión encubierta para ti y tus Guerreros Secretos**

Oh sí!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, gracias por leer.

Caponthetardis: eres genial, me alegro que tu historia nos haya cruzado, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar en español de verdad lo aprecio, y me encanto el entusiasmo en tus comentarios.


End file.
